La malédiction des morts
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: UA. Le pensionnat St-Georges, perdu dans la campagne, est un ensemble de vieux bâtiments qui a été restauré pour pouvoir servir d'école et de dortoir. A cause de cela, de nombreuses rumeurs courent à propos des fantômes qui hanteraient les lieux. Un jour, Ginga et ses amis découvrent que toutes ces rumeurs sont loin d'être infondées...
1. Chapter 1: Présence

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de Beyblade metal ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 1: Présence**

De nombreux événements étranges survinrent dans la ville de Frombe. Plus précisément, ils se déroulèrent dans le pensionnat Saint-Georges, à la périphérie de la ville. Ce pensionnat était formé de plusieurs bâtiments, plus ou moins anciens, qui possédaient tous une histoire propre dont certains enseignants, admiratifs, parlaient aux élèves. Il était à des dizaines de kilomètres des habitations et était entouré d'une vaste et épaisse forêt pour dissuader les pensionnaires de faire des escapades nocturnes. Une partie de cette forêt était à l'intérieur du mur d'enceinte qui délimitait la propriété de Saint-Georges. Seule une route sinueuse reliait le pensionnat à la ville.

Cette année encre, Ginga Hagane, adolescent de seize ans, était scolarisé dans ce pensionnat. Il ressentait de la peine à l'idée de ne plus voir sa famille jusqu'aux vacances de la Toussaint mais il avait hâte de revoir ses amis qui lui avaient tellement manqué pendant les deux derniers mois.

Après avoir dit au-revoir à son père, il se dirigea vers le bâtiment qui abritait les dortoirs, les bras chargés. Il grimpa les escaliers puis alla dans sa chambre. Il fut surpris d'être arrivé avant ses colocataires. Il en profita pour ranger ses affaires dans l'armoire qui se trouvait près de son lit et il posa son cartable ainsi que ces manuels, cahiers et classeurs sur son bureau. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il alla s'accouder à la fenêtre pour regarder les élèves venir vers le dortoir ou se diriger vers le bâtiment qui abritait les salles de classe pour pouvoir s'y repérer lorsque les cours débuteraient, le surlendemain.

Le rouquin laissa ses yeux dériver sur les dizaines d'adolescents qui arrivaient, accompagnés ou non par leurs parents. Il profitait du calme qui régnait toujours car il savait que, lorsque tous les pensionnaires seraient présents, il n'aurait plus une seconde de tranquillité.

Un frisson le parcourut et une sensation d'oppression serra son cœur. Se sentant mal, il alla s'asseoir sur son lit, tremblant. Il respira lentement pour faire passer son malaise. La tête commençait à lui tourner quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment et claqua contre le mur. À cause de son élan, elle se referma et frappa la personne qui voulait entrer.

-Aïe! s'indigna Masamune.

Intrigué, Ginga, qui faisait dos à la porte, se retourna. Étrangement, la sensation s'était envolée à l'arrivée fracassante de son ami.

La porte se rouvrit plus doucement. King entra en rigolant, devançant Masamune qui avait une marque rouge sur le visage. Il la frottait avec une grimace de douleur.

-C'est pas drôle.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu t'es pas vu.

Ils posèrent négligemment leurs bagages sur leurs lits respectifs et prirent leurs chaises pour s'asseoir près de Ginga.

-Salut! s'exclamèrent les deux adolescents.

-Bonjour.

-Tu as vu comme Masamune s'est ridiculisé?

-J'ai entendu, sourit le rouquin.

-C'est pas vrai! s'agaça le brun. C'est cette porte qui...

-Arrête de mettre la faute sur cette pauvre porte.

Évidemment, ils commencèrent à se chamailler. Habitué, Ginga n'y prêta pas attention. C'était la quatrième année consécutive où ils partageaient la même chambre. Autrement dit, il les connaissait depuis qu'il était inscrit dans cet établissement et leurs comportements n'avaient pas changé.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte avant d'entrer. Il s'agissait de Tsubasa Otori, le quatrième et dernier colocataire. Son arrivée, bien que calme et silencieuse, fit cesser la dispute du bleu et du brun. Il les salua puis alla jusqu'au coin de la chambre qui lui était attribuée. Il rangea soigneusement ses effets personnels, veillant à les classer pour pouvoir les retrouver avec plus de facilité. Il revint ensuite vers eux.

-Yû nous a donné rendez-vous dans le parc, annonça-t-il. Comme on est tous là aujourd'hui, il voudrait en profiter pour nous parler des vacances.

-Cool, fit King.

-À quelle heure? demanda Ginga.

-Il doit déjà y être.

Le groupe quitta la chambre en la refermant derrière eux. Ils marchèrent à contre-courant par rapport aux élèves qui avançaient vers leurs chambres. Heureusement, il y avait peu de monde. Ils purent progresser sans difficulté. Ils descendirent les deux étages qui les séparaient de la cour. Là, ils contournèrent la bâtisse et traversèrent la forêt. Il existait un chemin qui menait au parc mais ils trouvaient qu'il faisait faire un trop grand détour.

Il leur fallut une minute pour atteindre le parc où Yû, Kenta, Madoka et Hikaru les attendaient. Ils s'assirent de chaque côté de la table, près d'eux.

-Super! Tout le monde est là.

-Comme chaque année.

-Ne fais pas ta rabat-joie Hipopop. En plus, c'est la dernière année où on est tous réunis puisque Tsubasa part l'année prochaine.

-C'est vrai.

-D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu sais ce que tu vas faire comme études après?

-J'hésite encore.

-C'est pas grave. De toute façon, tu as tout ton temps pour te décider.

Ginga sentit une présence, comme si quelqu'un les épiait. Il se tourna à moitié pour regarder derrière lui mais il ne vit personne. Il balaya le parc du regard. Personne. Pourtant, l'impression dérangeante qu'on les observait persistait. Troublé, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur la conversation de ses amis qui finirent par s'inquiéter.

-Tu vas bien Ginga? demanda Kenta.

-Oui, ça va.

-T'es sûr? Tu as l'air bizarre, fit Yû.

Le rouquin hocha la tête bien que son anxiété augmentait. Il essayait de masquer sa nervosité mais il était un très mauvais comédien. Pour ne pas l'embarrasser davantage, ses amis reprirent leur discussion, lui faisant croire qu'il les avait convaincu alors qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était dupe.

Le soir-même, ce fut avec soulagement que Ginga rejoignit sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisé. Il n'avait enfin plus l'impression d'être épié. Cette sensation avait disparu dès qu'il fut de nouveau dans le bâtiment. Le stress qu'il avait ressenti tout l'après-midi l'avait éreinté. Il s'enfouit sous les couvertures pour se couper du monde extérieur. Il commençait à s'endormir quand quelque chose s'appuya sur son lit. Il dégagea timidement son visage des draps. Tsubasa s'était assis sur le bord de son lit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y-a? marmonna le rouquin.

-C'était pour te parler d'aujourd'hui.

L'adolescent aux yeux miel se redressa en frottant ses paupières. Il posa son regard ensommeillé sur son ami.

-Il t'est arrivé quelque chose?

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller bien tout à l'heure.

-J'étais juste fatigué. Ça ira mieux demain.

-D'accord. Mais si jamais tu as des problèmes, tu peux m'en parler.

L'argenté se mit élégamment debout.

-Dors bien, lui dit-il en souriant.

-Toi aussi.

Ginga tira les draps jusqu'à son nez pendant que Tsubasa alla vers sa partie de la chambre. L'intervention de son ami l'avait tracassé en lui remémorant les précédents événements.

_Je suis en sécurité,_ songea-t-il._ Je suis enfermé dans une chambre au deuxième étage. Et je ne suis pas seul._

_Oui mais personne ne s'en est rendu compte tout à l'heure,_ souffla une voix insidieuse dans sa tête.

Il finit par réussir à se détendre. Il sombra dans un sommeil agité.

_Fin du chapitre 1_


	2. Chapter 2: L'étranger

**Disclamer:** les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 2: L'étranger**

Une semaine passa sans qu'aucun événement particulier vînt troubler le quotidien des élèves de Saint-Georges qui se réadaptaient lentement au rythme de vie du pensionnat et reprenaient peu à peu leurs habitudes. Les vacances leurs semblaient déjà bien éloignées et ils attendaient les prochaines avec hâte.

Ginga avait aussi passé une semaine débordante de normalité. Il n'avait plus ressenti de présence désagréable depuis celle qui l'avait poursuivie sept jours auparavant. Il avait même fini par croire qu'il avait rêvé malgré le réalisme de la scène. Ce qui avait achevé de le convaincre était que personne d'autre n'avait semblé ressentir cette présence durant la semaine écoulée. Il avait donc décidé de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et d'abandonner cette impression à ses souvenirs.

Aujourd'hui, entre deux cours, il avait une heure de libre. Un de ses profs était, déjà, absent. Par chance, il n'était pas forcé d'aller en permanence en attendant le prochain cours. Il disposait de cette heure pour faire ce qu'il voulait. Malheureusement, ses amis et lui ne faisaient pas partis de la même classe. À cause, notamment, des inscriptions massives de seconde. Ils avaient été dispersés dans des classes différentes.

Il décida d'utiliser cette heure pour se promener. Tout comme lui, de nombreux élèves se trouvaient dehors pour profiter des derniers instants de l'été. La plupart, rassemblé en groupes, se tenaient assis ou déambulaient tranquillement en discutant. Une poignée d'élèves travaillait malgré le brouhaha environnant.

Le rouquin avançait sereinement parmi eux, laissant ses pieds le guider. Il s'éloignait des imposantes bâtisses qui se dressaient fièrement derrière lui. Il décida d'aller vers le chemin qui conduisait au parc. Celui-ci serait certainement désert vu que les élèves trouvaient qu'il les contraignait à faire un trop long détour.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'était guère attentif à ce qui l'entourait. Ce fut sa connaissance parfaite de l'itinéraire qui l'emmena vers sa destination. Comme il l'avait prévu, il régnait dans le chemin un silence agréable. Il y traîna plus longtemps que nécessaire, marquant de nombreuses pauses pour profiter de la quiétude. Il atteignit le parc plusieurs minutes plus tard. Là-bas, quelques groupes d'élèves étaient dispersés. Ginga alla s'asseoir dans un coin sans que personne ne fît attention à lui. Trop absorbés par leur discussion, les membres du trio près duquel il s'était installé ne le remarquèrent même pas.

-...vous le saviez avant de venir ici?

-Non, c'est une surprise.

-Ne dites pas n'importe quoi! Ce sont juste des rumeurs.

Le rouquin esquissa un sourire. C'était la même chose chaque année: les nouveaux venus apprenaient les rumeurs qui couraient à propos des fantômes qui hanteraient le pensionnat. En fait, c'était les élèves scolarisés depuis plus longtemps qui les leur racontaient soit pour les effrayer soit pour les prévenir du danger. Ces rumeurs étaient multiples. Les plus répandues concernaient la famille qui habitait dans le château utilisé actuellement pour les salles de classes. Elle y avait vécu plus d'un siècle auparavant et avait disparu dans d'étranges circonstances. Il était dit que ses membres avaient fait un pacte avec le diable et n'avaient pas tenu leur part du marché. Il était dit aussi qu'ils s'étaient suicidés -les raisons variaient allant du fait qu'ils fussent désargentés à celui où ils avaient commis un crime impardonnable. L'autre rumeur extrêmement répandue était qu'un tueur en série s'était caché ici et avait enterré ses victimes dans les bois. À chaque fois qu'elles étaient racontées, le conteur les agrémentait de détails si bien, qu'au final, on pouvait douter de leur véracité.

-Des rumeurs ne résistent pas plusieurs années! s'emporta une fille aux cheveux noirs méchés de rose.

-Bien sûr que si! rétorqua un garçon dont les yeux rouges la foudroyaient. T'as jamais entendu parler du monstre du Loch Ness?!

-C'est pas une rumeur!

-Le mot exact serait légende, intervint une blonde en réajustant ses lunettes. Et ce n'est pas la peine de vous disputer pour ça.

La brune fit gonfler ses joues. Un air boudeur se peignit sur son visage tandis qu'elle tournait la tête pour ne plus voir son adversaire. En l'entendant marmonner quelque chose, elle entrouvrit ses yeux pour le scruter. Son regard se posa accidentellement sur Ginga qui posait son cartable à côté de lui. Elle sourit avant de se lever.

-Hé!

Elle se dirigea vers lui à grands pas.

-Désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu. Tu sais, on ne parlait pas de choses importantes: tu pouvais intervenir.

Déboussolé, Ginga la dévisagea.

-Tu le connais? demanda le garçon.

-Bien sûr! J'avais rendez-vous avec lui... enfin, rendez-vous est un bien grand mot. Mais on devait se voir... enfin j'imagine que t'avais compris.

Celui aux yeux rubis n'eut pas l'air convaincu par son explication.

-Bref, on se voit plus tard.

Elle tira le bras de Ginga pour le forcer à la suivre. Il eut seulement le temps de récupérer son sac avant qu'elle ne l'entraînât à sa suite. Il se laissa faire, désemparé. Elle finit par s'arrêter à un autre coin du parc, isolé par des arbres du reste du parc. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'ils étaient à l'abri des regards, elle le relâcha.

-Merci, j'en avais marre de leur discussion.

N'entendant pas de réponse, elle se tourna vers Ginga qui la dévisageait, les yeux écarquillés.

-...Oh! Je suis désolée. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas dérangé!

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

-Tant mieux. J'm'appelle Melody Frost, se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

-Moi c'est Ginga Hagane, répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

-Cool. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer. Et encore désolée de t'avoir traîné là.

-C'est vraiment rien mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée avec tes amis?

-Comme je t'l'ai dit, ils m'énervent. Surtout Araw. Il pense que tout peut être expliqué par la science. En plus, il croit en rien.

Ginga esquissa un sourire embarrassé.

-Ça ne me regarde pas mais... je pense que tu ne devrais pas leur en vouloir pour ça.

-Je sais. Mais on s'chamaille tout l'temps alors ça n'a pas d'importance.

Melody se tourna vers Ginga tout sourire. Ses yeux émeraude scintillaient de joie.

-Est-ce que ça te gênerait si je restais avec toi?

Le rouquin ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il était trop surpris pour cela. Voyant que son silence peinait la jeune fille, il se ressaisit.

-Non, bien sûr que non.

-Cool.

-Mais je serai obligé de te laisser dans moins d'une heure parce que je reprendrai les cours.

-D'accord. Une heure c'est amplement suffisant pour apprendre à se connaître.

Ils discutèrent en se promenant aux alentours du parc. Melody raconta à Ginga la raison de son inscription à Saint-Georges. Son cousin, Araw, qu'elle considérait comme son frère, était jugé comme un adolescent difficile. Il se battait trop souvent au goût de ses parents qui ont donc décidé de l'envoyer au pensionnat pour le remettre dans le droit chemin. En l'apprenant, Melody avait supplié sa mère de l'inscrire aussi à Saint-Georges pour qu'elle ne fût pas séparée de son cousin qu'elle adorait. Sa mère avait cédé à cause de son entêtement et aussi parce que, contrairement aux parents d'Araw, elle faisait entièrement confiance à son neveu et elle savait qu'il protégerait Melody.

Après avoir raconté son histoire, la jeune fille avait noyé Ginga de questions sans toutefois insister lorsqu'il hésitait à répondre. Bien qu'il trouvait ses paroles dénuées d'intérêt, il voyait que Melody écoutait attentivement pour les mémoriser alors, il faisait de son mieux pour parler distinctement.

La montre de Melody émit un bip sonore. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil puis fit une mine déçue.

-C'est dommage. Ton prochain cours commencera dans cinq minutes. J'aurais préféré qu'on continue à parler.

-On pourra se voir une autre fois.

Les yeux de la jeune fille brillèrent.

-Super! J'espère qu'on s'reverra vite.

-À bientôt.

-À plus!

Melody le quitta, un large sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle prit la direction du parc tandis que Ginga repartait vers les bâtiments. Pour gagner du temps, il coupa par la forêt. Une fois de l'autre côté, il s'arrêta un instant, ébloui par la lumière vive du soleil. Il rouvrit les yeux. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il le vit. Un adolescent. Il semblait à peine plus âgé que lui. Ses longs cheveux verts caressaient son cou. Des mèches tombaient devant son visage sans cacher ses yeux, d'un bleu unique, orageux. Une croix se dessinaient sur chacune de ses joues. Son regard était perdu dans le vague. Il était simplement vêtu d'une chemise noire et d'un jean sombre.

Ginga ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager. Cet inconnu l'intriguait. De plus, il était certain de ne l'avoir jamais vu. Pourtant son visage était inoubliable. Et le pensionnat n'acceptait pas d'inscription en cours d'année.

Le rouquin le dévisagea, oubliant le temps qui passait. L'adolescent aux yeux bleus, qui ne regardait pas dans sa direction, semblait vraiment ailleurs. Un détail frappa Ginga: personne ne faisait attention à l'adolescent. Malgré son originalité, tout ceux qui passait à côté de lui ne lui jetaient même pas un regard.

Troublé, Ginga engloba la scène du regard. Tout le monde ignorait le vert, comme s'il n'existait pas. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du roux.

Au loin, une sonnerie retentit, le ramenant à la réalité. Après un dernier regard à l'inconnu, il se dirigea vers les bâtiments.

_Fin du chapitre 2_


	3. Chapter 3: Le jeu

**Disclamer:** les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 3: Le jeu**

Le vendredi soir arriva enfin. Le groupe de Ginga se réunit au réfectoire pour pouvoir passer un moment ensemble avant d'être obligés d'aller dans leurs dortoirs. En deux semaines de cours, c'était seulement la troisième fois qu'ils avaient réussi à être réuni au grand complet. Ils en profitèrent pour donner leurs impressions sur leurs profs, sur leurs nouveaux camarades de classe ainsi que sur l'ambiance générale sur Saint-Georges. Bien évidemment, ils parlèrent aussi d'autres choses que des cours comme des animes ou des mangas qu'ils venaient de découvrir.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Ginga ne participait pas à la discussion. Il songeait à l'adolescent qu'il n'avait aperçu qu'une fois au cours de la semaine: après avoir rencontré Melody. Même s'il ne l'avait vu que très peu de temps, il n'arrivait pas à se l'ôter de l'esprit sans en comprendre la raison. Cela le troublait énormément.

Inquiète à cause du mutisme dans lequel il s'était enfermé, Madoka attira son attention en posant doucement sa main sur son épaule.

-Hé, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? murmura-t-elle.

-Non, rien. C'est juste que...

-Quoi?

-Je pensais à une personne que j'ai vu au pensionnat.

-Qui est-ce? s'enquit-elle, l'air surpris.

-Je ne sais pas... Je l'ai juste vu. On ne s'est pas parlé.

Madoka dévisagea Ginga. Il semblait soucieux, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, ce qui intrigua fortement la brune. Un sourire taquin s'afficha sur son visage.

-T'es peut-être amoureux...

Le rouquin secoua doucement la tête.

-Non. Cette personne m'intrigue c'est tout. Et puis... il avait l'air si triste...

-De qui parles-tu? intervint Yû.

Leurs amis avaient peu à peu cessé de discuter, s'intéressant plus à ce que racontaient Ginga et Madoka. Toute leur attention était tournée vers eux.

-D'un garçon que j'ai vu.

Ginga fit une rapide description de l'inconnu que ses amis écoutèrent attentivement. Une fois qu'il l'eut finie, ils lui répondirent avec déception qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu.

-C'est bizarre quand même, commenta Yû. Après tout, ça a l'air d'être le genre de personne qu'on remarque facilement.

Ils acquiescèrent pour montrer qu'ils étaient du même avis.

-C'est pas grave, répondit Ginga. Si je le revois, je lui parlerai.

-Tu nous raconteras, hein? fit le blondinet.

-Bien sûr.

XXX

Ginga dormait confortablement quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre. Ne voulant pas se réveiller, il se blottit dans son lit. L'un de ses colocataires se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Il entendit des pas précipités s'approcher de lui puis s'arrêter.

-Debout tout le monde! s'écria la voix joyeuse de Yû.

Encore ensommeillé, le rouquin s'assit dans son lit en frottant ses paupières. Même s'il aurait préféré dormir encore un peu, il se força à se réveiller. Il n'avait pas envie que Yû lui fît une des farces dont il avait le secret pour l'obliger à se lever. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'enfant qui s'était assis au bord du lit, un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage.

-Salut! Ça va?

Ginga hocha lentement la tête en essayant de garder les yeux ouverts.

-Tant mieux! Il faut absolument que je vous dise un truc.

-Pas maintenant, le contredit Masamune. On va déjeuner.

-Mais c'est super important!

-Pas plus que le p'tit déj'! ajouta King.

Le blond fit une mine boudeuse. Les deux adolescents survoltés se trouvaient déjà sur le pas de la porte, attendant impatiemment leurs amis. Tsubasa s'approcha du lit de Ginga près duquel se trouvait Yû. Il ébouriffa affectueusement ses cheveux.

-Nous devrions descendre prendre notre repas sinon on aura plus rien à manger, déclara-t-il. Tu nous diras ce que tu veux nous dire après. De toute façon, c'est samedi aujourd'hui: on a toute la journée devant nous.

À cette annonce, un sourire illumina à nouveau le visage de l'enfant. Ses yeux pétillèrent de malice, laissant présager le pire à ses amis.

-D'accord. Je vous suis.

Il se leva d'un bond et rejoignit les autres à l'entrée.

-Dépêche-toi Gingi!

Voyant l'impatience de l'enfant, l'interpellé ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Allez-y. Je vous y rejoins.

-OK. À tout d'suite!

Ils quittèrent la chambre, laissant Ginga seul. Tranquillement, il se mit debout en s'étirant. Il enfila ses habits puis il sortit. Dans le couloir, les autres pensionnaires déambulaient paisiblement.

Ginga se dirigea vers les escaliers qu'il dévala. Lorsqu'il atteignit les dernières marches qui le séparaient du rez-de-chaussée, il crut apercevoir la chevelure verte de l'inconnu. Alors qu'il voulait aller vers lui, quelqu'un s'écria:

-Hé, Gingi!

Il se tourna quelques secondes et vit Yû qui agitait la main de l'autre côté du couloir. Le temps qu'il reportât son attention sur le vert, il avait disparu. Il descendit les dernières marches avec moins d'enthousiasme. Il suivit l'enfant blond jusqu'à la cantine où ses amis et lui dévorèrent leur petit déjeuner.

-Tu voulais nous demander quoi? s'enquit Tsubasa lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger.

-Pas maintenant, dit Yû. Je vous l'expliquerai quand on sera seuls.

La curiosité piquée au vif, ils s'empressèrent de retourner dans la chambre. Ils s'installèrent dans un coin de la pièce. Fier d'être le centre d'attention, le blond s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Vous avez remarqué qu'il y a plein de nouveau cette année?

-Oui mais quel est le rapport avec le fait de vouloir nous parler en privé? demanda Tsubasa.

-Bah... je partage ma chambre avec un des nouveaux.

-Et...?

-Il s'est renseigné sur le pensionnat avant de venir. À ce qu'il paraît, il y aurait un trésor caché à Saint-Georges.

-D'où cette rumeur sort?

Le sourire de Yû s'élargit.

-C'est pas important ça. Le truc cool, c'est qu'il y a peut-être un trésor quelque part.

-Peut-être pas.

-Fais pas ton rabat-joie! s'emporta-t-il faussement. Le chercher sera déjà marrant.

Tsubasa soupira, aucunement convaincu par l'idée de son cadet. Contrairement à lui, les autres adolescents se laissèrent gagné par l'excitation de l'enfant. Son idée leur plaisait énormément.

-Vous êtes avec moi?

-Ouais!

L'argenté poussa un nouveau soupir. Il était persuadé que cette idée leur attirerait des ennuis. Masamune, King, Ginga et Yû parlaient du trésor, de plus en plus impatient de partir à sa recherche. Le rouquin en oublia même l'étrange adolescent qui occupait ses pensées jusqu'à présent. Ils discutèrent des endroits où il pouvait être caché. Leur agitation augmentait au fil de la discussion tant et si bien qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rester en place. Ils décidèrent à l'unanimité de commencer à la chercher immédiatement. Seul Tsubasa ne se joignit pas à eux, préférant faire ses devoirs.

Durant toute la journée, ils recherchèrent le trésor. Pour plus d'efficacité, ils se séparèrent. Ils examinèrent chaque recoin de l'établissement mais il fallait qu'ils se rendissent à l'évidence: le trésor ne s'y trouvait pas. Déçus, ils se réunirent de nouveau dans la chambre sans rien avoir trouvé.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive? s'enquit Tsubasa, inquiet par leur changement d'attitude.

-On a rien trouvé, soupira Yû.

Les autres acquiescèrent silencieusement.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant puisqu'il n'y a aucun trésor. Et puis, même s'il y en avait un, il ne serait pas si facile à trouver...

Les yeux verts de l'enfant se mirent à briller. Remarquant la joie qui avait de nouveau envahit son être, Ginga s'intéressa à la discussion.

-Évidemment! s'exclama le blondinet. Quelqu'un l'aurait déjà trouvé sinon. Il est sûrement caché à un endroit où les profs et les élèves ne vont jamais!

Tsubasa prit sa tête entre ses mains et la secoua légèrement, regrettant d'avoir donné une nouvelle idée à Yû. Ce dernier se posta face de ses trois acolytes qui le regardaient fixement.

-On n'a pas cherché au bon endroit, expliqua-t-il.

-Comment ça? fit Masamune.

-Il faut qu'on aille voir dans des endroits où on n'a pas l'habitude d'aller comme... le grenier!

-Mais, on n'a pas le droit d'y aller! le contredit Ginga. Si on se fait remarquer, on aura des problèmes.

Le sourire espiègle de Yû s'élargit.

-C'est pour ça qu'on doit y aller après l'extinction des feux.

-Quoi?!

-Rendez-vous à l'escalier ouest ce soir!

Il se précipita dehors sans laisser à ses amis le temps de répondre. Après son départ, ils s'entre-regardèrent, sans savoir s'il devait ou non se réjouir de cette nouvelle piste.

XXX

Un adulte vint s'assurer qu'ils s'étaient préparés pour aller dormir et qu'ils avaient rangé leurs affaires. Une fois son travail fait, il sortit en veillant à bien refermer la porte. Lorsqu'il fut parti, les adolescents se levèrent. Ils ne firent pas le moindre bruit, attendant que les lumières du couloir fussent éteintes. Ils sourirent quand la pièce s'assombrit. Plus aucun trait de lumière ne se glissait sous la porte.

-Vous ne devriez pas faire ça, les sermonna Tsubasa. Vous allez vous attirer des ennuis.

-Mais non, dit Masamune. Ça va aller.

-Il a raison, ajouta King. Tu vas nous porter la poisse à force de parler comme ça.

-J'essaie juste de vous raisonner.

Ginga posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de l'argenté pour attirer son attention.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. Ça va aller.

Tsubasa capitula. Il savait qu'il ne servait à rien d'argumenter quand ils étaient aussi décidés. Il les laissa partir. Les trois comparses ouvrirent la porte de la chambre. Ils jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil dehors. Le couloir était désert. Ils marchèrent sur la pointe des pieds, faisant le moins de bruit possible, jusqu'à l'escalier où Yû leur avait donné rendez-vous. Ce dernier les attendait dans un coin, dissimulé par un renforcement dans le mur. Il leur fit signe de le suivre avant d'entamer l'escalade des marches. Leurs cœurs battaient à la chamade à cause de l'appréhension qu'ils ressentaient à l'idée de se faire découvrir.

Ils atteignirent le troisième étage sans rencontrer personne. Pour accéder au grenier, ils durent traverser un autre couloir. Ils marchèrent avec précaution devant les nombreuses portes, veillant à ne pas réveiller ceux qui dormait à cet étage. Ils se permirent de respirer à nouveau quand ils dépassèrent une porte au bout du couloir qui donnait sur des escaliers. Ils grimpèrent les marches quatre à quatre. Au sommet, une porte protégeait l'accès au grenier. Étonnamment, elle s'ouvrit lorsque Yû actionna la poignée. Apparemment, les adultes étaient persuadés qu'aucun pensionnaire n'oserait braver leur interdiction.

Les jeunes explorateurs entrèrent dans le grenier. Leur excitation était de plus en plus forte. C'était une vaste salle poussiéreuse qui occupait l'étage entier. Elle était envahit par de nombreux meubles et boîtes. D'un commun accord, ils se séparèrent pour pouvoir trouver plus rapidement des choses intéressantes car ils ne disposaient pas d'un temps illimité pour leurs recherches. La poussière les faisait éternuer et leur piquait les yeux. Malgré ces désagréments, leur envie de trouver le trésor était si forte qu'ils continuèrent leurs recherches.

À part les vieux meubles, le grenier abritait des babioles. Ils en remarquèrent un nombre incalculable. Des poupées en porcelaine, de vieux livres, de l'argenterie... Rien qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un trésor. Ils poursuivirent leur exploration pendant une soixantaine de minutes. Leur déception augmentait à chaque fois qu'ils dénichaient un objet sans valeur à leurs yeux.

-On devrait retourner dans nos chambres, annonça King. On pourra toujours revenir demain.

Ses amis acquiescèrent. Le rouquin finit de fouiller le carton qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Il en extirpa d'épais volumes reliés de cuir dont des feuilles semblaient avoir été ajoutées entre les pages. Tout au fond du carton, il trouva une boîte en bois recouverte d'étranges symboles. Il la prit.

-J'ai trouvé un truc...

Les trois autres se précipitèrent vers lui pour voir sa découverte.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Ouvre-le!

Ginga tenta de toutes ses forces de soulever le couvercle mais rien à faire. La boîte demeura fermée.

_Fin du chapitre 3_


	4. Chapter 4: La boîte mystérieuse

**Disclamer:** les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 4: La boîte mystérieuse**

Les jeunes pensionnaires retournèrent dans leurs chambres respectives en se donnant rendez-vous pour le petit-déjeuner du lendemain matin. La trouvaille de Ginga leur avait redonné espoir. Ce fut donc en souriant qu'ils se séparèrent. Le rouquin garda la boîte avec lui. Il la tenait contre lui en suivant ses colocataires jusqu'à leur chambre. Ils l'atteignirent sans encombre. La joie les envahit de nouveau lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur. Ils avaient réussi à trouver un objet digne d'intérêt et ils étaient revenus sans se faire remarquer.

Pour ne pas risquer plus leur chance, ils allèrent se coucher malgré leur manque de fatigue. Finalement, une fois qu'ils furent confortablement allongés dans leurs lits, le sommeil les emporta.

XXX

Ils e réveillèrent aux aurores le lendemain matin. Ginga sortit leur découverte de son armoire et la déposa sur son lit. Les trois adolescents s'installèrent autour du lit pour l'observer. À la lumière matinale, ils arrivaient à remarquer des détails qu'ils n'avaient pas pu voir dans l'obscurité du grenier la veille. Tous les symboles étaient gravés dans le bois. Celui qui se trouvait au centre était une étoile à cinq branches. Au bout de chacune de ses pointes, un signe indéchiffrable était inscrit. D'autres symboles qui leur étaient inconnus étaient incrustés sur les côtés du coffret.

Lorsque Tsubasa vit ses amis aussi absorbés par leur tâche, il s'approcha d'eux pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient. Leur calme et leurs airs penseurs l'intriguaient énormément, lui qui était seulement habitué à leur agitation.

Il remarqua rapidement l'objet qui accaparait l'entière attention de ses amis. Certain de ne l'avoir jamais vu avant, il fit encore quelques pas dans leur direction avant de s'arrêter à moins d'un mètre d'eux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-il.

D'un même mouvement, Ginga, Masamune et King se tournèrent vers lui. L'étonnement pouvait se lire sur leurs traits. Ils ne s'étaient rendus compte de sa présence qu'au moment où il avait parlé.

-Quelque chose qu'on a trouvé hier, répondit le rouquin.

-C'est peut-être le trésor, ajouta le bleu.

L'enthousiasme présent dans sa voix était presque palpable.

-Vous croyez toujours en cette histoire?

-Bien sûr!

L'argenté poussa un soupir fatigué.

-Essayez de ne pas trop vous attirer d'ennuis...

Il leur tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Tsubasa! l'interpella Ginga. Tu ne veux pas manger avec Yû et nous ce matin?

-Non merci, répondit-il en souriant avant de franchir le seuil.

Les trois adolescents restèrent un moment silencieux, observant la boîte.

-On devrait rejoindre Yû, dit King. Il risque de s'impatienter sinon.

-C'est vrai.

Ils se levèrent. Ginga cacha la boîte dans son armoire, entre les vêtements entassés. Puis, il emboîta le pas à ses amis. Il était si tôt qu'il n'y avait quasiment personne dans le couloir. Ils avancèrent tranquillement, sans qu'aucun obstacle ne vînt entraver leur route. Ils descendirent jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, empruntèrent un couloir et franchirent une porte qui menait à l'extérieur. L'air frais de la matinée mordit leurs visages et leurs doigts. Ils marchaient en direction du bâtiment qui abritait le réfectoire quand quelque chose attira l'attention de Ginga. Il avait cru apercevoir une silhouette aller dans la direction opposée à celle du réfectoire.

-Euh... j'ai un truc à faire! Je vous rejoins tout à l'heure.

Laissant ses amis hébétés, il se lança à la poursuite de la silhouette. Elle avançait si rapidement qu'elle atteignit la forêt en quelques foulées. Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt. Elle se faufila avec aisance entre les arbres, sans qu'ils ne ralentissent sa vitesse quasi inhumaine. Ginga perdait du terrain.

-Attend! cria-t-il.

La silhouette continua sa course silencieuse tandis qu'il s'arrêtait.

-Attend, s'il te plaît...

Cette fois, sa demande fut satisfaite. La silhouette cessa de courir. À cause des nombreux troncs et feuillages qui les séparaient, le rouquin avait du mal à distinguer ses traits. Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, elle vint dans sa direction. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment près de lui pour qu'il pût voir son visage, un immense sourire illumina le visage de Ginga.

-C'est toi, dit-il en le reconnaissant. Je suis content de te revoir.

L'adolescent aux yeux bleus le dévisagea avant de laisser son regard dériver autour d'eux. Il reposa ensuite son regard sur le rouquin qui commençait à s'inquiéter de son mutisme.

-Tu... me parles?

Les yeux miel s'écarquillèrent.

-Bien sûr. À qui d'autre pourrai-je parler?

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de l'adolescent.

-Personne. Ça m'a surpris parce que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne m'a pas adressé la parole.

-Ah bon? Pourquoi?

Les orbes bleues s'assombrirent.

-Aucune raison précise. Pourquoi voulais-tu me parler?

-Ben... euh... c'est que... je t'avais déjà vu et... je sais pas trop. Tu avais l'air si triste.

Plus Ginga tentait de s'expliquer, plus il perdait ses mots. Le vert lui adressa un sourire réconfortant.

-On peut parler ailleurs. Une forêt, c'est pas très approprié pour discuter.

Le rouquin se contenta d'opiner du chef. Il suivit l'adolescent jusqu'à un banc qui se trouvait à la lisière de la forêt, à l'abri des regards. Ils s'y assirent pour pouvoir poursuivre leur discussion tranquillement.

-Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté: je m'appelle Kyoya Tategami.

-Ginga Hagane. Ça fait longtemps que tu es à Saint-Georges?

-Quelques années.

Sa réponse troubla profondément le rouquin qui baissa la tête, honteux.

-Pourtant, je ne t'avais jamais remarqué, souffla-t-il.

-Tu n'es pas le seul alors ne culpabilise pas pour ça.

Le ton de Kyoya était étrangement serein, comme si c'était tout à fait normal que personne ne fît attention à lui. Cela serra un peu plus le cœur de Ginga. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps il était seul pour tenir ce type de discours.

-Tu n'as pas d'amis?

-J'en avais mais ils sont tous partis...

-Oh...

Le rouquin s'en voulait de plus en plus. Il avait l'impression de mettre les pieds dans le plat à chaque fois qu'il lui posait une question. Il voulait lui parler et apprendre à le connaître pour qu'ils pussent devenir amis mais s'il continuait sur cette voie il était sûr de froisser Kyoya dès leur première discussion.

-Il t'est déjà arrivé des choses bizarres?

Ginga était tellement angoissé par ses pensées qu'il sursauta en entendant la voix du vert. Il pencha la tête d'un air interrogateur.

-Comme... des événements inhabituels ou d'étranges personnes que tu aurais aperçu?

Le regard de Kyoya était si intense qu'il ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête, n'osant pas parler. Ses yeux se plissèrent, comme s'il tentait de lire dans l'âme de Ginga. Et ce dernier avait la désagréable impression qu'il en était capable.

Kyoya finit par se détendre.

-Hum... Étonnant.

Alors que le rouquin s'apprêtait à lui demander la raison de sa question, Kyoya reprit la parole.

-Pourquoi tu es sorti si tôt? La plupart des pensionnaires dorment encore à cette heure.

Ginga se leva d'un bond, choqué d'avoir oublié qu'il était censé retrouver ses amis au réfectoire.

-Je suis désolé mais j'ai un rendez-vous avec mes amis. Je ne peux pas rester.

-Ce n'est rien. Je suis ravi de t'avoir rencontré.

Ginga sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre, gêné.

-Si tu veux, on peut se retrouver ici, plus tard, proposa-t-il.

-Ce serait bien.

-À quelle heure veux-tu...?

Kyoya balaya sa question d'un geste.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je resterai dans les parages: je n'ai aucune envie de retourner à l'intérieur du pensionnat.

Il se leva tranquillement, adressa un signe de la main à Ginga puis s'enfonça dans la forêt. À peine le rouquin eût-il cligné des yeux qu'il avait disparu dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

Ginga resta hébété quelques secondes avant de se reprendre. Il se mit à courir vers le réfectoire en espérant que ses amis ne lui reprocheraient pas trop son retard. Il ralentit lorsqu'il fut aux portes du bâtiment. Haletant, il entra. Il chercha ses amis du regard. Ils étaient attablés à l'autre bout de la salle. Il prit un plateau, y posa un verre et un croissant avant de se dirigea vers eux. Il posa son plateau et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise à côté de King.

-Désolé pour le retard...

-Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé? s'enquit Yû, bien trop curieux pour lui faire une quelconque remarque.

-J'ai rencontré l'inconnu.

-Ah oui? s'étonna Tsubasa.

Ginga leva la tête et le dévisagea.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

L'argenté haussa les épaules.

-J'ai croisé Yû en sortant et il ne m'a pas lâché mais...

-Mais ce n'est pas le sujet! intervint l'enfant. L'important, c'est que tu aies rencontré ton inconnu...

Ginga sourit. Il parla brièvement de sa rencontre avec Kyoya sans dévoiler les détails de leur discussion ainsi que les sentiments du vert. Même son court résumé intéressa ses amis qui l'écoutèrent sans l'interrompre.

-C'est super que tu l'aies vu, commenta Yû. J'espère qu'on pourra le rencontrer aussi.

-Ce serait bien.

L'enfant tapa dans ses mains pour que l'attention entière fût de nouveau tournée vers lui. Il afficha un air de conspirateur.

-Maintenant, reparlons de notre trésor. J'ai déjà expliqué à Tsubasa comment on l'a trouvé et qu'on arrive pas à l'ouvrir. Est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée pour le forcer?

Le rouquin profita du fait que le blondinet parlât pour engloutir son petit-déjeuner. Tandis que ses amis réfléchissaient, il se servit un verre d'eau qu'il but en quelques gorgées. Ils proposèrent différentes solutions tel que découper la boîte ou forcer le verrou. Pour le premier, Yû répliqua qu'ils risquaient d'abîmer le trésor et pour le second, il leur fit remarquer que la boîte ne possédait pas de serrure.

Puisqu'ils ne trouvaient plus d'idées pour l'ouvrir, ils décidèrent d'aller dans la chambre pour l'observer. L'enfant insista pour que Tsubasa vînt avec eux. L'argenté capitula au bout d'une poignée de secondes car il savait que Yû ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait pas accepté.

Les pensionnaires retournèrent dans le dortoir. Le retour fut moins aisé que l'aller car de nombreux élèves s'étaient réveillés entre temps. Soit ils marchaient en groupe compact, soit ils attendaient leurs camarades au milieu du couloir, gênant le passage.

Ils finirent par atteindre la chambre. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, ils rassemblèrent leurs chaises autour du bureau de Tsubasa près de la fenêtre. Ginga posa délicatement la boîte sur la surface plastifiée. Intrigués, ils se penchèrent inconsciemment en avant pour mieux observer les symboles qui l'ornaient.

-On dirait un pentacle, commenta l'argenté.

-C'est quoi? demanda Masamune.

-Un cercle censé avoir des pouvoirs magiques.

-Tu veux dire qu'il y un objet magique dedans?

-Non. C'est juste un symbole.

Ne faisant pas attention à la rationalité excessive de Tsubasa, les chercheurs de trésors eurent encore plus envie de découvrir ce que la boîte refermait. La curiosité alimentait leur imagination, leur donnant les idées les plus folles sur le contenu du coffret. Maintenant qu'ils savait que l'étoile était ésotérique, il leur semblait qu'il y avait une infinité de possibilités pour le trésor. Ce n'était plus l'or ou un vieil objet de valeur qui les intéressait mais le pouvoir que pouvait leur offrir ce qu'il y avait dans la boîte. Ou les vœux qu'il pouvait exaucer.

De plus en plus intrigué, Ginga prit la boîte dans ses mains, sous les regards attentifs de ses amis. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur les traits qui formaient le pentacle, se demandant si c'était un indice pour les aider à comprendre comment ouvrir le coffret.

-Aïe! s'exclama-t-il.

Quelque chose avait piqué son index. Il le leva à la hauteur de ses yeux pour voir s'il était blessé. Le bout de son doigt était maculé de rouge. Il regarda ensuite le couvercle de la boîte. Son sang s'était infiltré dans les rainures. Désormais, les traits du pentacle étaient formés par son sang. Étrangement, celui-ci n'avait rien tâché d'autre que l'étoile. Il reposa la boîte sur son lit.

-Ça va? s'inquiéta Masamune.

-Ouais. Je me suis juste coupé.

Tsubasa approcha son visage de la boîte pour pouvoir mieux l'observer, les sourcils froncés par la méfiance. Il n'y avait rien sur le couvercle de coupant. Ce constat le dérangea car cela n'avait rien de logique.

-Hé, Tsubasa. Tu peux aller chercher des trucs pour soigner Gingi?

-C'est bon... Je ne suis pas blessé...

Sans montrer son trouble, l'argenté se leva avec élégance, une expression sereine sur le visage.

-Bien sûr.

Il contourna son lit, ouvrit son armoire et prit, sur la plus haute étagère, une trousse contenant des objets utiles pour les soins basiques. Dans son dos, King imaginait que la boîte s'était défendue car elle ne voulait pas qu'on découvrît ce qu'elle protégeait. Tsubasa se retint de soupirer d'agacement devant leur affolement. Il existait certainement une explication logique à tout cela.

L'adolescent passa la trousse à Ginga qui l'ouvrit. Il en sortit un flacon d'alcool, du coton et un pansement à cause de l'insistance de l'enfant. Il imbiba un morceau de coton de désinfectant avant de frotter son doigt avec. Il arrêta puis fixa son doigt avec étonnement.

-Je n'ai rien, murmura-t-il.

-Quoi?

Yû se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour voir s'il disait la vérité. Il prit le poignet de Ginga et le plia de façon à ce que leurs amis pussent voir eux aussi. Aucune blessure n'égratignait la peau du rouquin.

-C'est de plus en plus bizarre! s'enthousiasma King.

Il s'accroupit pour que ses yeux fussent à la même hauteur que la boîte. Il plissa ses paupières et se pencha légèrement. Un immense sourire s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'il remarqua qu'un trait était apparu, semblant couper le coffret en deux. Il se redressa d'un bond.

-Regardez!

Les autres s'approchèrent à leur tour. Ils remarquèrent la même chose que King. Pas le moins du monde traumatisé par ce qui lui était arrivé plus tôt, Ginga avança sa main vers le coffre. Délicatement, il posa ses paumes de chaque côté et souleva le couvercle. Frémissant d'excitation, il le déposa sur la table puis reporta son attention sur la boîte. À l'intérieur, blotti dans du velours pourpre, se trouvait un miroir rectangulaire dont le cadre en métal était délicatement ouvragé.

Admiratif, le rouquin le souleva. De chaque côté, un dragon était sculpté. Ils se faisaient face, les yeux fermés. Au sommet du cadre, il y avait une croix gothique ailée. Les bouts de ses ailes frôlaient les museaux des reptiles. Sur le bord inférieur du cadre, il y avait des symboles qui lui étaient inconnus.

Ses amis regardaient par-dessus son épaule. Tous se demandaient pour quelle raison un miroir, même aussi beau, avait eu droit à autant de protection.

_Fin du chapitre 4_


	5. Chapter 5: Sublime trésor

**Disclamer:** les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 5: Sublime trésor**

-Quel magnifique trésor! s'exclama Tsubasa d'une voix cassante. Vous avez bien fait de prendre tous ces risques.

-Ne t'énerve pas Tsubasa, dit Yû. Ce miroir doit être vraiment très précieux pour qu'on le cache dans un coffre aussi difficile à ouvrir.

-Si tu veux mon avis, vous avez fait toutes ces recherches pour rien.

L'argenté soupira en remarquant que personne ne l'écoutait. L'attention entière de ses amis était tournée vers le miroir. Ils l'observaient minutieusement pour graver tous ses détails dans leurs esprits. King s'empara de la boîte et du couvercle. Il la referma. La ligne de séparation du couvercle avec le reste du coffret resta visible. Il reposa la boîte sur la table pour se concentrer à nouveau sur leur trésor. Au bout de longues minutes, ils posèrent délicatement le miroir à côté de la boîte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire du miroir? s'enquit Yû.

-Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on ne va pas le remettre dans son coffre, déclara King. Vous imaginez si on met le miroir dedans et qu'on ne peut plus l'ouvrir?

-C'est vrai que ce serait bête, commenta le blondinet.

Ils regardèrent le miroir, toujours émerveillés par les ornements de son cadre.

-Vous croyez qu'il est magique? demanda Masamune.

-Je ne sais pas, fit Yû. Je n'y connais rien.

Ces paroles rappelèrent au rouquin une conversation qu'il avait entendue quelques jours auparavant. Un sourire illumina son visage.

-Je connais une personne qui aime bien ces trucs-là! s'exclama-t-il en se souvenant de Melody. Elle pourra sûrement nous aider.

-C'est vrai? s'enquit l'enfant, les yeux brillants de joie.

-Bien sûr!

-Il faut qu'on aille la chercher immédiatement alors!

La joie qui avait envahie Ginga s'évanouit brusquement.

-Je ne sais pas où elle est...

Yû balaya son inquiétude d'un geste.

-On la trouvera. Dis-nous juste à quoi elle ressemble.

Ginga décrivit rapidement Melody et leur dit son nom pour que ses amis pussent la retrouver plus facilement. Ils sortirent de la chambre puis décidèrent de se séparer pour plus d'efficacité. Évidemment, cette fois encore, Tsubasa fut entraîné dans leurs recherches. Certains devaient fouiller les bâtiments tandis que les autres inspectaient la propriété du pensionnat. Ginga faisait parti du groupe de recherche de l'extérieur. Après être sorti du bâtiment qui abritait les dortoirs, il traversa la forêt pour atteindre le lieu où il avait rencontré la jeune fille. Quelques élèves se trouvaient déjà dans la clairière mais aucun d'eux n'était Melody ou son cousin.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, il sentit un courant d'air glacial le frôler. Il frémit avant de se retourner. Il crut voir quelque chose filer de l'autre côté de la clairière. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les élèves qui se trouvaient dans les parages. Ils se comportaient normalement, comme s'ils n'avaient rien vu.

Ginga prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage puis alla dans la direction où le courant d'air était parti. Il traversa la clairière. Plus il approchait de son but, plus ses pas se faisaient hésitants. Une partie de lui était révoltée à l'idée de poursuivre son chemin.

Une fois devant la lisière des arbres, il s'arrêta. De nouveau, il hésita. Décidé, il entra dans la forêt. Il se faufila doucement entre les arbres, suivant la trace du courant d'air. Le froid s'intensifia lorsqu'il fut hors de vue et hors de portée de voix des autres élèves. Il n'entendait plus le brouhaha incompréhensible, mais néanmoins rassurant, de leurs discussions. Il ralentit son allure, se demandant s'il ne valait pas mieux qu'il fît demi-tour. Il cessa de marcher. Il apercevait Kyoya à quelques mètres de lui. Loin d'être rassuré par sa seule présence, Ginga se dirigea vers lui. Le vert lui tournait le dos. Pour ne pas le prendre par surprise, il l'appela mais Kyoya ne réagit pas. Il l'appela encore une fois, plus fort. Cette fois, l'interpellé tourna légèrement la tête. Assez pour que Ginga sût qu'il l'avait entendu mais pas suffisamment pour voir son visage.

Ginga continua d'avancer. Il avait l'impression que le froid s'accentuait à mesure qu'il approchait de Kyoya. Inquiet, il tendit sa main vers lui.

-Ne me touche pas! ordonna le vert avant que sa main l'atteignît.

La rage présente dans sa voix fit sursauter le rouquin. Il resta figé quelques instants avant de reprendre ses esprits.

-Tu vas bien? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Les poings de Kyoya se serrèrent.

-Non!

Bien qu'il s'en doutait, Ginga fut attristé par sa réponse.

-Mais pourquoi? Tu peux me le dire, nous sommes amis.

Kyoya se tourna brusquement pour lui faire face. Du sang coulait de ses yeux et dévalait ses joues comme des larmes écarlate. Une fureur sans nom brûlait au fond de ses yeux. Ginga hoquet d'effroi. D'instinct, il voulut sécher les larmes du vert mais ce dernier recula, se mettant hors de sa portée.

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher!

Ginga ramena ses bras contre lui en baissant la tête, n'osant plus affronter son regard.

-C'est pour ton bien que je dis ça.

Il releva la tête.

-Que t'est-il arrivé?

La douceur qui momentanément prit possession de Kyoya fut chassée par la colère. L'air qui s'était adouci redevint glacial. Ginga se mit à trembler.

-C'est à cause d'imbéciles! rugit-il. Ils sont en train de tout gâcher! Ça avait pourtant marché pendant des décennies mais il a fallu qu'une bande de crétins commettent à nouveau cette erreur! Il n'est pas encore trop tard...

-De quoi tu parles?

Kyoya ne l'écoutait plus. Il passa à côté de lui en continuant de murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles. Il disparut entre les arbres. Lorsqu'il fut parti, l'air se réchauffa. Ginga resta debout, sans bouger, pendant de longues minutes, sonné, avant de se ressaisir. Se souvenant de la raison de sa sortie, il revint sur ses pas. Essayant de chasser sa rencontre avec Kyoya de son esprit, il reprit ses recherches. Il interrogea de nombreux élèves mais aucun d'eux ne semblait connaître Melody. Il commençait à perdre espoir quand il se cogna malencontreusement contre quelqu'un.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il en relevant les yeux.

Le cousin de Melody se tenait devant lui, le dévisageant de ses yeux rubis.

-Araw! Est-ce que tu sais où se trouve Melody?

-Bonjour.

Le rouquin s'empourpra légèrement.

-Euh... Bonjour?

Un sourire ténu éclaira le visage du brun.

-J'allais justement la rejoindre. Viens.

Sans rien ajouter, Araw contourna Ginga et reprit sa route. Ce dernier s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas. Ils se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire. Il y avait un monde fou à l'intérieur. Les élèves se bousculaient et discutaient bruyamment. C'était beaucoup plus animé que lorsqu'il était venu plus tôt avec ses amis.

Une fois qu'Araw eut pris son repas, ils allèrent vers une table se trouvant près de l'entrée. Melody et son amie aux cheveux blonds étaient assises de chaque côté. En le voyant, elle se leva d'un bond.

-Salut Ginga!

-Bonjour Melody.

Araw s'installa à côté de l'amie de Melody, laissant à Ginga la place à côté de sa cousine. Cette dernière l'invita à s'asseoir. Il obéit.

-Il te cherchait, précisa le brun avant d'entamer son repas.

-Ah oui? s'étonna-t-elle. Et pourquoi?

Ginga lui expliqua la raison de sa venue. Il décrivit la boîte et le miroir le plus précisément possible ainsi que la manière dont la boîte s'était ouverte et les commentaires de Tsubasa sur l'ésotérisme. Plus il parlait, plus les yeux verts de Melody brillaient. Quand il eut fini son explication, le bonheur semblait irradier d'elle.

-Mais bien sûr que j'vais t'aider! s'exclama-t-elle. Je finis mon repas et je vais dans ma chambre pour regarder dans mes bouquins.

-Merci, dit-il avec sincérité.

Araw s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer leur attention. Intrigués, ils se tournèrent vers lui.

-Pas que vos trucs magiques m'intéressent mais il y a un petit problème.

Les adolescents le dévisagèrent avec étonnement.

-Toi, tu ne veux pas sortir le miroir de ta chambre, déclara-t-il en pointant Ginga du doigt. Et toi, Tu es une fille. Comment vous comptez étudier le miroir ensemble dans ces conditions?

Un silence gêné lui répondit.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Ils réfléchirent à ce problème.

-Je sais! fit Melody. Je fais mes recherches et, quand j'ai fini, tu vas les prévenir.

-J'aurais dû me douter d'un truc dans le genre, marmonna Araw.

-Allez... fais pas ta mauvaise tête...

-Je ne faisais pas ma mauvaise tête. Je constatait juste un fait.

-Mais oui, mais oui...

Avant de partir, Ginga leur donna le numéro de sa chambre. Il se hâta ensuite de rejoindre ses amis pour leur dire qu'il avait trouvé Melody et qu'elle acceptait de les aider. Quand il arriva dans sa chambre, il remarqua que King et Masamune manquaient à l'appel. D'après Yû et Tsubasa, ils étaient toujours à la recherche de la jeune fille. Heureusement, ils avaient convenu d'une heure pour se réunir même si les recherches n'aboutissaient pas.

Il ne restait qu'une poignée de minutes à attendre à Ginga et à ses amis. Le rouquin s'était accoudé à la fenêtre, observant le monde en contrebas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Kyoya. Les blessures qu'il avait l'inquiétaient. Pourtant, le vert avait semblé s'en moquer éperdument. Il laissait la colère et dicter ses paroles.

Totalement plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas ses amis entrer dans la chambre. Il sursauta lorsque Masamune posa sa main sur son épaule. King et lui étaient revenus. Ginga raconta une nouvelle fois son entrevue avec Melody. Avoir une personne qui pourrait certainement résoudre une partie du mystère qui entourait le miroir les rendait impatients. À part Tsubasa, aucun d'eux ne réussit à se concentrer sur autre chose que le miroir et le mystère l'entourant. Plus le temps passait, plus ils étaient agités. Au point qu'ils finirent par empêcher Tsubasa de travailler. Alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à les sermonner, trois coups frappèrent à la porte. Avec un soupir, l'argenté alla ouvrir. Araw les attendait dans le couloir.

-C'est bon, déclara-t-il. Melody dit avoir trouvé ce que vous cherchez.

_Fin du chapitre 5_


	6. Chapter 6: Le chant du miroir

**Disclamer:** les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 6: Le chant du miroir**

Ginga prit le miroir et sa boîte et les cacha dans un sac qu'il endossa. Ensuite, ses amis et lui suivirent Araw. Ils traversèrent le couloir, descendirent les escaliers puis sortirent du bâtiment. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'extérieur, le cousin de Melody se dirigea d'un pas vif dans la direction opposée à celle du parc. Alors qu'il s'enfonçait entre les arbres, les autres s'entre-regardèrent, hésitants, avant de lui emboîter le pas. Ils se faufilèrent à sa suite dans la forêt. Au bout de quelques minutes, quand les arbres leur cachèrent la vue des bâtiments et des autres élèves. Ils aperçurent Melody. Elle était assise sur ce qui devait être un banc autrefois mais qui, à présent, ressemblait à un rocher à peine façonné.

En entendant les feuilles craquer sous leurs pas, elle se redressa en fermant le livre qui était posé sur ses genoux. Elle les salua puis se présenta à ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas encore. Malgré leur impatience liée à l'envie d'en découvrir davantage sur le miroir, les amis de Ginga se présentèrent à tour de rôle et laissèrent les autres parler sans les interrompre. Lorsque les présentations furent achevées, ils se réunirent en demi-cercle autour de la jeune fille dont les yeux brillaient de joie. Ne se sentant que très peu concerné par tout cela, son cousin s'adossa à un arbre, à l'écart, les yeux fermés.

-J'ai trouvé un livre sur les objets ésotériques, déclara-t-elle en souriant. Vous avez eu de la chance: c'est ce que j'étudie en ce moment. Sinon, j'aurais eu besoin de plus de temps pour trouver les bonnes informations. Ou je n'aurais rien trouvé du tout.

Elle feuilleta son livre et posa sa main à plat sur une des pages sur laquelle on pouvait voir marqué "Chapitre IX : Les miroirs".

-Il y a beaucoup de pages donc j'vais vous résumer tout ça pour nous faire gagner du temps. En gros, les miroirs s'apparentent à des portails ouvrant sur d'autres mondes. Ils ont aussi la réputation de pouvoir montrer la réalité. En fait, il faudrait sûrement plusieurs heures pour tout détailler mais on est pressé alors passons à l'étape suivante.

Sa déclaration enthousiasma les chercheurs de trésors qui n'avaient aucune envie de patienter plus longtemps pour découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. L'argenté s'écarta légèrement. Il se doutait que le miroir avait un secret mais il ne pensait pas qu'il fallait se pencher vers l'ésotérisme pour le découvrir. En fait, il ne croyait pas en la magie. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'illusion et perte de temps.

Non consciente de ses pensées, Melody tourna vivement quelques pages de son livre avant de s'arrêter. Elle le souleva pour le montrer à ses auditeurs qui observèrent avec attention la page qu'elle leur présentait. Il y avait un dessin de miroir sous lequel étaient écrites plusieurs lignes en italiques qui formaient une colonne irrégulière au milieu de la feuille. Lorsque Melody estima qu'ils l'avaient suffisamment regardé, elle reposa son livre sur ses genoux.

-J'ai trouvé une formule censée réveiller les pouvoirs du miroir. Est-ce que vous voulez qu'on l'essaye?

-Évidemment! s'exclama Yû. C'est pour ça qu'on est là, non?

Ses trois compères acquiescèrent avec enthousiasme. Cela soulagea Melody qui avait craint quelques secondes que ses nouveaux amis ne la prissent pas au sérieux. Elle se leva en tenant son livre dans ses bras.

-Il faudrait que vous posiez le miroir ici, dit-il en montrant son ancien perchoir.

Les adolescents acquiescèrent sans réticence. S'ils avaient eu peur d'abîmer le miroir plus tôt, à présent cette peur était remplacée par l'envie d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Ils déposèrent l'objet sur la pierre avec impatience. Le miroir reflétait les rayons du soleil et était impossible à fixer tant la luminosité était forte. Néanmoins, les chercheurs de trésors se forçaient à le regarder pour ne pas perdre une miette du spectacle qui s'annonçait.

L'air sérieux, Melody se posta face au miroir. Elle extirpa de sa sacoche une bougie blanche qu'elle posa derrière le miroir. Elle sortit une boîte d'allumettes. Tsubasa la regarda faire avec des yeux ronds, se demandant comment elle avait pu se promener avec des allumettes sur elle. Une fois qu'elle eut allumé la bougie, elle tint son livre des deux mains.

-Miroir, porte qui s'ouvre sur l'inaccessible,  
>Révèle ce qui se cache dans l'obscurité<br>Pour nous montrer la vérité...

Elle se tut. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle serra son livre contre sa poitrine en se penchant en avant. Aussi surpris qu'elle, les chercheurs de trésors s'approchèrent du miroir. Intrigués par leur soudain changement de comportement, Tsubasa et Araw gardaient les yeux fixés sur eux. Voyant que sa cousine, d'un caractère si enthousiaste, avait cessé de bouger, Araw s'approcha du petit groupe. Inquiet par le calme de ses amis, Tsubasa fit de même.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive? s'enquit-il.

Sans dire un mot, Yû pointa le miroir du doigt, attirant l'attention des deux adolescents dessus. L'objet ne réfléchissait plus la lumière. Il semblait l'engloutir. Des mots étaient apparus sur sa surface.

-Comment vous avez fait ça? murmura-t-il d'une voix étonnée.

-On a rien fait! se défendit Masamune. C'est apparu d'un coup.

-Comme par magie! s'émerveilla King.

Ils continuèrent d'observer le miroir.

-Il faudrait peut-être lire le texte, se risqua Melody.

-Ouais! s'exclama l'enfant. À toi l'honneur Gingi. Après tout, c'est toi qui a ouvert la boîte.

Le rouquin hocha la tête.

-Reviens de notre côté du miroir  
>Toi qui est piégé dans l'ombre,<br>Toi qui a été enfermé dans une cage sombre,  
>Ici, les âmes oubliées n'ont plus de pouvoir.<br>Que ton sommeil cesse, réveille-toi.  
>Reprend vie et quitte le trépas.<p>

Les adolescents se figèrent, attendant une réaction de la part du miroir mais ils n'aperçurent aucun changement sur ce dernier. Les minutes succédèrent aux secondes sans que rien n'arrivât. Leur enthousiasme en prit un coup. La déception les envahit. Avec tristesse, Ginga s'en approcha. Il souleva délicatement le miroir sous le regard soucieux de ses amis. Le froid du cadre métallique mordit ses paumes. Les mots qu'il avait lu se désagrégèrent, provoquant un regain d'intérêt chez les adolescents et l'enfant qui se rassemblèrent en cercle pour pouvoir tous observer la glace.

Distraitement, Ginga déplaça ses mains. Les décorations rendaient le cadre désagréable à tenir. Tandis que ses amis s'approchaient pour détailler le miroir, il sentit de l'eau sous ses paumes, comme s'il effleurait un ruisseau. Il bougea encore une fois ses mains. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise lorsqu'il vit que l'origine de l'eau semblait être les yeux des dragons. Elle coulait comme des larmes.

-Qu'est-ce que...? commença Melody.

Sous les mains du rouquin, le cadre refroidit subitement. Il le lâcha en couinant de douleur. Il tourna ses paumes vers lui pour s'assurer de leur état. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'elles n'arboraient aucune blessure. Il avait eu l'impression que le cadre l'avait brûlé.

Personne ne réagit en voyant le miroir tomber. La surprise les figeait. Le miroir rencontra le sol en émettant un bruit cristallin malgré le tapi d'herbe qui recouvrait le sol. Il ne se brisa pas. Autour des adolescents, la température chuta. La bougie s'éteignit. Un vent froid se mit à souffler, les faisant trembler. Des nuages s'amoncelèrent au-dessus de leurs têtes, obscurcissant ce qui les entourait. Une étrange brume noire s'éleva au-dessus du miroir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? gronda une voix chargée de colère.

La reconnaissant, Ginga se tourna vers son propriétaire. Kyoya, les yeux emplis de rage, se tenait derrière eux. Il fixait alternativement le groupe et le miroir, ne sachant pas qui devait subir sa colère. À son approche, le vent soufflait plus fort, obligeant les adolescents à plisser les yeux, faisant écho à la rage qui consumait le vert. Étrangement, ce dernier n'était pas affecté. Ses cheveux et ses vêtements restaient anormalement inertes.

Alors que Ginga remarquait ce détail invraisemblable, certains de ses amis se tournèrent pour faire face à la personne qui faisait irruption dans leur curieuse cérémonie.

-Qui t'es? demanda Yû.

Sans répondre, Kyoya dévisagea le rouquin.

-Dis-moi ce que vous avez fait! ordonna-t-il d'un ton impérieux qui ne laissait aucune répartie possible.

-Je ne...

Poussant un soupir enragé, Kyoya se faufila entre les adolescents avec une légèreté inhumaine. Comprenant qu'il se dirigeait vers leur trésor, King tenta de l'arrêter. Il tendit sa main vers lui dans l'espoir de le stopper mais, au lieu de saisir son bras, ses doigts passèrent au travers. Interloqué, il ramena sa main contre lui en dévisageant Kyoya avec des yeux ronds. Tous le regardaient de la même façon. Le vert s'arrêta subitement, comme paralysé. Il plaqua ses paumes contre le vide, donnant l'impression qu'un mur se dressait devant lui. Il déplaça ses mains pour trouver une issue. Son expression passa de la colère à une confusion totale puis à un profond désespoir.

-C'est trop tard, murmura-t-il.

-Trop tard pour quoi? s'enquit Melody, les yeux brillants de curiosité devant cette énigme de la science.

Par ses paroles, elle rappela leur existence à Kyoya qui laissa ses bras retomber contre lui et qui recula d'un pas avant de se retourner. La colère avait de nouveau envahit son visage.

-Vous! dit-il, accusateur. Qu'avez-vous fait?!

N'aimant pas l'agressivité présente dans sa voix, Araw s'approcha de Melody, franchissant la limite entre lui et le miroir que Kyoya n'avait pas réussi à traverser. Il se posta à côté de sa cousine d'un air menaçant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux?

Derrière Kyoya, la brume noire s'étira jusqu'à former la grotesque copie d'un corps qui flottait au-dessus du miroir. Celui-ci continuait de rejeter de la brume, alimentant la silhouette qui ne cessait de grandir.

D'un geste purement instinctif, les adolescents firent un pas en arrière. Le vert se retourna. Il posa un regard las sur l'ombre.

-C'est fini...

-Quoi? fit Araw.

Les autres ne soufflèrent pas un mot, obnubilés par le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

Kyoya dévisagea le cousin de Melody. Ensuite, ses yeux se posèrent sur chacun des membres du groupe. Il songeait à quelque chose qu'il ne leur dévoila pas mais, quand il eut fini sa réflexion, une décision s'était imposée à lui: son air décidé le prouvait.

-De toute façon, c'est votre faute, conclut-il.

Ginga voulut lui demander des explications mais le sol tangua, faisant s'exclamer certains de ses amis de surprise. L'ombre semblait de plus en plus tangible. Elle avait la tête baissée. Ses bras et ses jambes pendaient mollement. Elle gigota un peu avant de relever la tête. Une peur purement animale s'empara des pensionnaires de Saint-Georges.

-Psyché où les astres tombent en cendre, obéis  
>L'heure n'est pas encore venue de libérer ta proie.<br>Je t'ordonne de la récupérer  
>Sa longue peine n'est pas encore achevée.<br>Dragons gardiens, écritures bénies  
>Reforgez ses chaînes de métal<br>Reformez sa prison fatale  
>Que ce que je veux soit!<p>

L'ombre poussa un effroyable gémissement. Le miroir émit une douce lumière qui s'empara d'elle. La silhouette se débattit avec désespoir mais elle se faisait entraîner inévitablement vers le miroir. Elle traversa la glace. Lorsqu'elle fut entièrement de l'autre côté, la lumière disparut. L'ombre donnait de grands coups, essayant de sortir, poussant des cris inhumains.

Les jeunes étaient complètement choqués par ce à quoi ils venaient d'assister. Semblant se moquer éperdument de la situation, Kyoya se retourna.

-Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir parler.

_Fin du chapitre 6_


	7. Chapter 7: L'ombre brumeuse

**Disclamer:** les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas. Par contre, Melody et Araw Frost si.

**Chapitre 7: L'ombre brumeuse**

Kyoya fixait le groupe avec froideur alors que les adolescents et l'enfant étaient toujours abasourdis à cause de la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister. Ils essayaient tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Cela leur semblait tellement incroyable! Même Melody, qui était habituellement si enthousiaste pour tout ce qui concernait le surnaturel, se taisait.

Une lueur de colère s'alluma à nouveau dans les yeux de Kyoya, ramenant Ginga à la réalité. Le vent qui s'était apaisé lorsque l'ombre avait été enfermée se remit à souffler en rafales, comme en réaction à la rage naissante du vert. Se doutant d'une relation entre les deux événements, Ginga posa son regard sur l'adolescent qui n'avait cessé de les toiser. Sa colère déstabilisait fortement le rouquin.

-J'ai dit que nous devions parler, répéta Kyoya en martelant chaque syllabe.

Il se faisait entendre clairement malgré la force du vent qui soufflait. Les autre reportèrent enfin leur attention sur lui. Les rafales s'apaisèrent.

-De quoi? s'enquit Tsubasa.

-Du miroir et de ce qui est enfermé à l'intérieur.

Sa déclaration finit de capter l'entière attention du groupe.

-Comment peux-tu savoir des trucs sur le miroir? demanda Masamune avec méfiance.

Kyoya balaya sa question d'un geste.

-Cela n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui est important c'était l'utilité du miroir avant que vous ne gâchiez tout.

-Mais... commença à protester Yû.

-Ne m'interrompt pas.

L'ordre était sans appel.

-Le miroir servait à enfermé Ash...

-Qui est Ash? demanda Ginga.

Kyoya le fusilla du regard sans perdre toutefois le temps de commenter cette coupure de parole.

-L'ombre que vous avez vu dans le miroir. Et ce n'est pas une personne. C'est un esprit millénaire extrêmement dangereux. C'est pour ça qu'il a été enfermé à plusieurs reprises. Et, comme les imbéciles que vous êtes, vous l'avez fait s'échapper.

Araw soupira de dédain.

-Nous ne sommes pas idiots, se vexa Yû. Et puis, de toute façon, tu l'as enfermé à nouveau alors ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

-Ce n'est que temporaire! Le miroir a été affaibli: il ne pourra pas l'emprisonner longtemps. Au maximum, cela durera quatre jours.

-Si le miroir n'avait pas été aussi beau, on ne l'aurait pas pris, marmonna King.

-Ce n'était pas pour faire joli! s'emporta Kyoya. Les dragons servaient de gardiens et les gravures sont des sorts antiques d'emprisonnement! Ça a réussi à enfermer Ash pendant plus de cinquante ans! Et ça aurait continué pendant des décennies voire des siècles si vous n'étiez pas intervenus!

Les rafales de vent obligèrent les adolescents et l'enfant à plisser les yeux.

-Mais... commença Ginga.

-Toi! Ferme-la!

Le rouquin ne put qu'obéir. L'air se glaça au point de les faire trembler.

-Si c'est vrai, comment peux-tu savoir tout ça? fit Araw qui avait encore assez de hardiesse pour adresser la parole au vert.

La météo redevint normale. Kyoya darda son regard orageux sur lui.

-Parce que j'y étais. J'ai aidé à enfermer Ash dans le miroir.

-C'est ridicule, intervint Tsubasa qui restait sceptique malgré les scènes étranges dont il avait été témoin. Si tu y avais été, tu aurais près de quatre-vingts ans aujourd'hui...

Ce fut au tour de l'argenté d'être fusillé par les yeux de glace.

-Je suis un fantôme, espèce d'imbécile, gronda Kyoya.

Il regarda les autres qui l'observaient avec ahurissement.

-Vous n'aviez même pas remarqué ça! Comment vous allez pouvoir faire pour enfermer Ash si vous n'êtes même pas foutus de différencier un fantôme d'un vivant?! Vous avez pourtant bien vu ce qui est arrivé quand votre copain a essayé de m'empêcher d'approcher, non?

-M-Ma main t'est passée à travers.

-Exactement.

Maintenant qu'ils connaissaient la nature de Kyoya, ils n'osaient plus parler.

-Ça veut dire que tu es mort, murmura Ginga avec tristesse.

-Évidemment que je suis mort! Comment je pourrais être un fantôme si j'étais vivant?

Melody, qui semblait avoir un avis intéressant sur la question, voulut intervenir mais Kyoya continua de parler.

-Prenez le miroir et commencez à chercher des réceptacles et des sorts pour enfermer Ash, ordonna-t-il. J'ai quelque chose à faire. Je vous rejoindrai après.

Il leur tourna le dos et marcha dans la direction opposée à celle des bâtiments de Saint-Georges, s'enfonçant davantage dans la forêt. Le groupe se permit de respirer normalement quand il disparut de leur vue. D'un même mouvement, tous les regards se posèrent sur le miroir. Une lueur d'inquiétude brillait au fond de leurs yeux. Mais l'objet avait repris son aspect initial. Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de l'ombre brumeuse. À présent, il reflétait ce qui l'entourait comme n'importe quel miroir.

-Vous croyez qu'on doit faire ce qu'il dit? demanda King, brisant le silence.

-Il a l'air de savoir quoi faire, répondit Melody.

-Mais on ne le connaît même pas! protesta son cousin.

-Nous non, intervint Tsubasa. Mais Ginga, lui, semble le connaître.

L'attention générale quitta le miroir pour se reporter sur le rouquin qui se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, gêné.

-Tu le connais? demanda Masamune.

-Oui... Il s'agit de Kyoya.

-Kyoya? s'étonna Yû. Le type sympa mais triste dont tu nous as parlé?

Ginga hocha la tête.

-On l'a mis sacrément en colère alors...

-Tu crois qu'on devrait l'écouter? s'enquit Melody.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il nous mentirait. Et puis, cette ombre – Ash comme il l'appelle – a vraiment l'air dangereuse.

-Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un piège? intervint Araw. Après tout, Kyoya semble le connaître très bien. Et, au lieu de nous aider, il part se promener. C'est suspect quand même.

-On devrait faire les recherches qu'il nous a demandé de faire, déclara Tsubasa. De toute façon, nous y sommes obligés.

La décision leur parut si sensée qu'ils y acquiescèrent tous. Non sans réticence, Ginga ramassa le miroir. Il fut soulagé que l'ombre ne réapparut pas à son approche. Toutefois, il ne quitta pas la surface réfléchissante des yeux. Ils repartirent vers le pensionnat. En chemin, il aperçut une ombre passer dans le miroir mais elle était si vive qu'il crut avoir rêvé. Le groupe se scinda en deux dans les escaliers. Ginga, ses colocataires et Yû se rendirent dans leur chambre pour aménager un espace de recherches tandis que Melody et Araw allaient dans la chambre de la jeune fille pour récupérer des livres.

Des coups frappèrent à la porte de leur dortoir alors qu'ils finissaient de rassembler les tables. Yû se précipita pour ouvrir. Les cousins se tenaient derrière le seuil, les bras chargés de livres. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer, une voix résonna.

-Que faîtes-vous là, jeune fille?

Les quatre adolescents se précipitèrent vers l'entrée pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Une surveillante se tenait debout à l'autre bout du couloir, les sourcils froncés. Melody tourna son visage vers elle, les yeux ronds. Elle faillit soupirer de soulagement en reconnaissant la surveillante aux boucles noires. C'était la moins sévère du pensionnat et la plus compréhensive. Par contre, elle haïssait le mensonge plus que tout. Et elle semblait avoir un sixième sens qui lui disait quand quelqu'un mentait. Quand cela arrivait, elle se montrait sans pitié.

-Je leur apportais des livres, dit Melody. Mon cousin ne pouvait pas le faire seul.

La surveillante s'approcha d'eux.

-Ils n'auraient pas pu aller les chercher eux-mêmes au CDI?

-Ces livres sont à moi. Ils font des recherches sur les légendes à propos des fantômes et de la symbolique de certains objets tel que le miroir. Il n'y pas de tels livres au CDI.

La surveillante la toisa avant de lui offrir un sourire lumineux.

-C'est vrai.

Araw entra dans la chambre pour déposer son fardeau sur la table. Melody donna ses livres à Tsubasa.

-À plus!

La jeune fille partit d'un pas léger sous le regard de la surveillante. L'enfant ferma la porte tandis que les autres posaient les livres sur les tables. Tsubasa s'était déjà assis et feuilletait un des livres.

-C'est dommage que Melody ne puissent pas rester avec nous, dit-il. Elle aurait pu nous aider beaucoup grâce à ses connaissances.

Tous, à l'exception de Ginga, s'installèrent autour des tables, prenant un livre pour commencer leurs recherches.

-Je vais aller chercher Kyoya. On ne lui a pas dit où était notre chambre.

-Tu es sûr que...

-C'est une bonne idée. Il pourra nous être d'une grande aide.

Le rouquin hocha la tête puis se dirigea vers la porte. Il sortit du dortoir.

_Fin du chapitre 7_


	8. Chapter 8: Bribes de souvenir

**Disclamer:** les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 8: Bribes de souvenir**

Ginga quitta les dortoirs d'un pas rapide. Il retourna à la pierre où ses amis et lui avaient descellé le miroir. Il marcha ensuite dans la direction que Kyoya avait prise en espérant le retrouver. Il s'enfonça dans la forêt, rongé par l'angoisse à cause des récents événements. Il sursauta en entendant une brindille craquer et ne put s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil inquiets autour de lui. Il déglutit puis reprit sa route d'un pas moins assuré. Il se retourna brusquement en croyant apercevoir une ombre du coin de l'œil. Il eut l'impression que ce qui l'entourait s'était assombri. Il crut distinguer des mouvements mais, à chaque fois qu'il se tournait pour voir clairement ce qui les causait, il ne trouvait rien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda Kyoya avec exaspération.

Un immense soulagement s'empara de Ginga quand il le vit. Kyoya s'en aperçut et le dévisagea.

-Je te cherchais.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose?

-Non...

-Tu sembles effrayé pourtant.

Le rouquin jeta un bref regard par-dessus son épaule.

-J'ai cru voir des ombres.

Kyoya observa les alentours avec vigilance.

-Nous devrions partir.

-Tu crois qu'elles sont réelles? murmura Ginga, choqué.

Le vert hocha doucement la tête. Ils quittèrent la partie sombre de la forêt rapidement. Kyoya marchait au rythme du rouquin même si sa rapidité surnaturelle aurait pu lui permettre de rejoindre la chambre du groupe en quelques secondes. Ginga cessa de marcher quand il fut de nouveau près de la pierre. Il ne se sentait plus suivi et les environs semblaient plus éclairés.

-C'était quoi ces ombres? demanda-t-il.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit sincèrement Kyoya. Elles ont commencées à apparaître à la fin des vacances d'été et, depuis, elles ne cessent d'errer dans le pensionnat.

-Ça n'a donc rien à voir avec le miroir?

-Je ne crois pas.

Ils se turent un instant.

-En parlant du miroir...

L'intensité du regard de Kyoya fit perdre à Ginga le fil de sa phrase. Il reprit ses esprits et continua:

-Tu as dit que tu as aidé à enfermer Ash dans le miroir... Ça veut dire qu'il était libre avant et que vous étiez plusieurs à l'avoir vu. Je me demandais ce qui s'était passé. Est-ce que ce sont tes amis qui t'ont aidé à l'enfermer?

Les yeux de Kyoya s'assombrirent.

-Enfin... si c'est trop indiscret, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre!

L'air mal à l'aise, le fantôme croisa ses bras sur son torse en déviant légèrement le regard.

-Ce... c'est arrivé il y a plus de cinquante ans. Et... je ne pense pas que cela serait utile d'en parler.

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier.

Les yeux de Ginga s'écarquillèrent quand une hypothèse sur l'enfermement d'Ash s'imposa à son esprit. Il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer:

-Vous avez fait la même erreur que nous... Vous l'aviez libéré...

Le visage de Kyoya perdit toutes ses couleurs. Ses yeux étaient hantés par le souvenir.

-Ce n'était pas la même situation! se défendit-il. Nous n'y croyons pas... Et sa prison était moins fermée...

-Je veux que tu me racontes.

Kyoya poussa un soupir agacé.

***cinquante-quatre ans auparavant***

Kyoya était tranquillement allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il entendit des pas approcher de lui. Agacé, il ouvrit les yeux. Ryûga, un de ses colocataires, se tenait à côté de son lit, affichant un sourire victorieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore?

-Je te lance un défi.

Kyoya se redressa. Il toisa le blanc.

-T'as rien d'autre à faire?

-Non. Mais tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter. Après tout, si tu as peur...

L'adolescent se leva d'un bond, une lueur de défi brillant au fond de ses yeux.

-Je n'ai pas peur! Et j'accepte ton défi stupide! Alors arrête de me provoquer et dis-moi ce que c'est.

Le sourire de Ryûga s'élargit.

-Aller dans la forêt.

-C'est tout?

-Bien sûr que non. Tu connais les rumeurs: il y aurait des ruines pas loin. Je veux que tu y ailles.

-T'es un vrai gamin.

Ignorant son colocataire, Kyoya ouvrit son armoire. Il fouilla dans un sac et en sortit une lampe de poche. Ayant l'habitude des escapades nocturnes, il l'avait emportée au pensionnat pour pouvoir se guider dans le noir. Une fois qu'il l'eut en main, il se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers la porte, suivi par Ryûga.

-Pourquoi tu viens?

-Pour vérifier que tu ne te dégonfles pas.

-Dis plutôt que tu avais peur d'y aller tout seul et que la seule excuse que t'as trouvé pour que je t'accompagne est ce défi stupide.

-Tu rêves là.

Alors que Kyoya posait sa main sur la poignée, une tierce personne intervint.

-Vous faites quoi encore? demanda Nile.

-On va se promener, tu veux venir?

L'égyptien haussa les épaules.

-Pourquoi pas.

Il les rejoignit à la porte. Kyoya se tourna vers Wales, le dernier colocataire, qui étudiait, assis à son bureau.

-Tu veux venir aussi?

-C'est gentil mais...

-Allez, on ne risque rien.

Wales hésita un instant avant d'accepter la proposition du vert. Les adolescents sortirent silencieusement de leur chambre. Le couvre-feu avait été ordonné: il n'y avait pas un bruit dans les couloirs, ni provenant des chambres d'ailleurs. Ils se faufilèrent à l'extérieur sans se faire remarquer. Kyoya attendit qu'ils fussent bien cachés par les arbres pour allumer sa lampe. Il se tourna vers Ryûga.

-Où veux-tu qu'on aille?

-Par là, répondit le blanc en montrant une direction.

Kyoya ouvrit la marche. Les adolescents avancèrent pendant près de trois quarts d'heure sans rien découvrir. Au bout de ces longues minutes, ils aperçurent un rocher couvert de mousse entre deux arbres qui se trouvait en travers de leur chemin. Kyoya, Ryûga et Nile l'enjambèrent sans y faire attention. Wales, lui, s'arrêta, intrigué. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et ôta la mousse. Il découvrit une gravure.

-Hé!

Ses amis revinrent sur leurs pas.

-Qu'y a-t-il? demanda Nile.

-Il y a une gravure sur ce rocher.

-Ça veut sûrement dire qu'on approche des ruines, dit Ryûga.

-À quoi elle ressemble? intervint Kyoya.

-À un pentacle.

-Merveilleux, marmonna le vert avec sarcasme.

Ils continuèrent leur route. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils virent une trappe de fer sur laquelle était tracé un autre pentacle. Kyoya s'agenouilla à côté et éclaira le carré de métal.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Les ruines peut-être, proposa Ryûga.

-Sous terre, dans une sorte de cave? se moqua Nile.

-Ça expliquerait pourquoi personne ne les a jamais trouvé.

Kyoya donna sa lampe à Wales puis essaya d'ouvrir la trappe en la tirant et en la poussant alternativement. Agacé, il se leva et commença à donner de puissants coups de pieds sur la plaque de métal. La trappe céda, faisant perdre l'équilibre à l'adolescent qui serait tombé si Ryûga ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Après l'avoir remercié à contrecœur, il s'assit au bord de la trappe, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Le sol n'était pas très éloigné. Il sauta et se réceptionna sans encombre. Ses amis le suivirent. Comme il menait de nouveau la marche, il récupéra la lampe. Après la salle exiguë qui servait d'entrée se trouvait une vaste salle aux murs rongés par le temps et remplie de poussière. Des symboles semblaient avoir été gravés sur les murs mais ils étaient tellement abîmé que les adolescents n'en étaient pas sûrs. Au centre de la pièce, il y avait une sorte de coffre en fer de deux mètres de haut et de quelques décimètres de long. Kyoya descendit les marches qui le séparaient de la salle. Des coups résonnant contre le métal le fit sursauter. Ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrir. Un jeune homme, à peine plus âgé qu'eux, apparut derrière le coffre. Il avait des cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés et des yeux noirs qui faisaient ressortir la blancheur de sa peau. Il leur adressa un sourire chaleureux.

-Salut, dit-il d'une voix hypnotique. Je suis vraiment soulagé de voir quelqu'un ici. Je suis entré et je n'ai pas pu ressortir: je croyais que j'allais rester coincé. Au fait, je m'appelle Ash.

***retour au présent***

-C'est comme ça que nous l'avons rencontré, conclut Kyoya.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite?

-Des choses... sans importance. Je te dirai comment nous l'avons enfermé quand nous aurons rejoint tes amis. Ça vous donnera un exemple de ce qui vous attend.

Kyoya se dirigea vers le pensionnat. Un peu déboussolé, Ginga le rejoignit.

-Mais... comment avez-vous pu vous éloigner autant du pensionnat? demanda-t-il. Les murs d'enceintes sont infranchissables.

-Il n'y en avait pas à l'époque.

-Je vois...

Ils continuèrent leur route en silence. Ils atteignirent rapidement la chambre où les jeunes pensionnaires effectuaient leurs recherches. Le vert les observa calmement puis une lueur d'agacement teinta son regard.

-Où est la gamine?

-Elle s'appelle Melody! s'énerva Araw. Et elle risque de se faire renvoyer du pensionnat si on la voit dans cette chambre!

-Comme c'est horrible! railla le fantôme. Mais tu sais ce qu'elle risque si elle ne vient pas? Une mort absolument atroce.

-Tu la menaces?

-Non. C'est ce qui va arriver quand Ash va revenir. Ce sera la deuxième à être tuée.

Araw toisait Kyoya avec colère tandis que les autres l'observaient avec peur.

-Qui sera le premier? osa demander Yû.

-Ginga.

Le rouquin sursauta.

-C'est lui qui a libéré Ash. Il va donc être éliminé en premier. Ensuite, ce sera le tour de Melody parce que c'est elle qui a descellé le miroir, n'est-ce pas? J'ai vu qu'elle tenait un grimoire dans les bras tout à l'heure.

-Mais on ne peut pas aller la chercher, déclara Tsubasa. Les surveillants doivent l'avoir à l'œil et on n'a pas le droit d'aller à l'étage réservé aux filles.

Kyoya poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-Je vais lui demander de venir.

-Tu n'as pas entendu...?

-Les surveillants ne peuvent pas me voir.

Sans leur laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il disparut sous leurs regards ébahis.

-Il a beaucoup de pouvoirs, commenta Araw. Vous trouvez pas ça étrange qu'il ait besoin de notre aide?

-Tu crois qu'il nous manipule? demanda Tsubasa.

Araw hocha la tête.

-Moi, je lui fais confiance, affirma Ginga.

-On devrait attendre et l'écouter avant de décider de lui faire confiance ou non, déclara l'argenté.

-Du moment que vous faîtes ce que je vous demande, je m'en fous complètement.

Les pensionnaires sursautèrent et se retournèrent brusquement. Kyoya se tenait nonchalamment près de la fenêtre.

-Comment tu...?

La porte s'ouvrit, interrompant Masamune au plein milieu de sa phrase. Melody se précipita dans la chambre, s'éloignant le plus possible de la porte. Elle fixa de ses yeux écarquillés le battant. Elle se détendit quand elle se rendit compte que personne ne l'avait suivie.

-C'est vrai que vous aviez besoin de mon aide? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers eux.

-Euh... oui?

La jeune fille s'assit devant une des tables. Elle fit glisser un de ses livres jusqu'à elle tandis que les autres se réinstallaient autour des tables.

-Je pense qu'un autre miroir serait bien.

-Impossible, répliqua Kyoya.

-Pourquoi?

-On ne peut pas enfermer Ash deux fois dans le même réceptacle. Il apprend de ses erreurs.

-Tu sais beaucoup de choses sur lui, dit Araw, soupçonneux.

-Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire pendant plus d'un demi siècle.

-Tu devais nous expliquer comment Ash a été enfermé dans le miroir, intervint Ginga pour empêcher Araw de répliquer.

Les yeux des jeunes gens brillèrent de curiosité.

-Oh, ça... murmura Kyoya. Ben... On a trouvé une formule dans un bouquin, on a acheté le miroir et sa boîte, on y a gravé les sorts et on a enfermé Ash à l'intérieur.

-Ça s'est passé si simplement que ça? s'étonna Masamune.

-Pas vraiment. Mais on n'a pas le temps de s'attarder sur des détails.

-Des détails? répéta Tsubasa. Pourtant tu es mort à peu près à l'époque où Ash a été enfermé dans le miroir, n'est-ce pas? Je n'appelle pas ça un détail.

Kyoya arbora une expression emplie de dédain.

-Si vous vouliez connaître la façon dont je suis mort, il suffisait de demander franchement. Moi et les autres personnes qui ont scellé le miroir sommes morts en emprisonnant Ash.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la salle. Les adolescents et l'enfant étaient pétrifiés par la stupeur.

-Ça-ça veut dire qu'on va mourir aussi, béguéya Melody.

-Exact.

Araw se leva agressivement.

-Et tu comptais nous le dire quand? rugit-il.

-Cela me semblait évident.

-Ah ouais? Et pourquoi?

-Je suis mort.

-On ne va pas sacrifier nos vies pour tes histoires, siffla Araw.

-Moi, j'ai dû sacrifier ma vie _et_ mon âme, gronda Kyoya. Alors ne pleurniches pas pour ça! Vous allez mourir de toute façon! Autant que ça serve à quelque chose!

Kyoya disparut et réapparut près de la porte. La main posée sur le battant, il les observa avec agacement.

-Faites les recherches.

Il disparut, laissant les autres stupéfaits.

-Ça prouve qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

-Mais... murmura Ginga.

Tsubasa lança un regard attristé au rouquin.

-Je suis désolé mais je partage l'avis d'Araw.

-Je suis sûr que si on lui demande, il pourra nous donner une explication...

L'argenté secoua doucement la tête.

-Il nous cache trop de choses pour qu'on lui fasse confiance.

-On devrait quand même continuer les recherches, déclara Yû. On aura l'air bête si on ne l'écoute pas alors qu'il a raison.

King, Masamune et Melody acquiescèrent.

-D'accord, capitula Tsubasa.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à effectuer les recherches comme Kyoya leur avait ordonné. Ils répertorièrent toutes les pages qui leur semblaient utiles en prenant soin de préciser à côté des numéros quel était leur thème. Ils avaient étudié plus de la moitié des livres lorsqu'il fut l'heure de dîner. Ils durent attendre que le couloir fût désert pour sortir. Ils continuèrent de parler du problème en mangeant. Après le repas, ils durent se séparer. Ginga, King, Masamune et Tsubasa remirent les bureaux de leur chambre à leurs places respectives. Le rouquin était épuisé. Lorsqu'il s'allongea sur son lit, il s'endormit immédiatement.

XXX

Ginga avait froid. Tellement froid qu'il en tremblait. Il ouvrit les yeux puis se leva, surpris. Une forêt l'entourait. Celle-ci ressemblait énormément à celle qui entourait le pensionnat mais l'obscurité qui y régnait l'empêchait d'en être sûr. Se disant qu'il ne servait à rien de rester debout sans bouger, il se mit à marcher. Malgré le vent qui soufflait, il crut entendre des murmures. Il marcha dans leur direction. Il aperçut une petite clairière baignée dans la lumière du clair de lune.

-Tu es sûr que ça va aller? demanda une voix inquiète.

Ginga se tourna vers son origine. Il vit avec stupeur que Kyoya se trouvait à quelques pas de lui, exsangue. Ses jambes chancelaient comme si elles peinaient à le soutenir. Ses yeux étaient soulignés par des cernes sombres. Malgré tout, il marchait fièrement.

-Il le faut bien, répondit-il.

Ginga aperçut à ce moment-là les longs bandages qui couvraient les bras de Kyoya. Inquiet, il s'approcha de lui.

-Kyoya? l'appela-t-il.

Mais l'adolescent ne répondit pas. Il avança encore de quelques pas avant de se retourner.

-Ici c'est bien?

-Oui.

Ginga se tourna pour voir l'interlocuteur du vert. La surprise le cloua sur place lorsqu'il l'identifia grâce aux descriptions que lui avait fait Kyoya. Il s'agissait de Nile. Deux adolescents marchaient à ses côtés: Wales et Ryûga. Comprenant qu'il se trouvait dans un souvenir, il recula pour pouvoir observer la scène dans son ensemble. Les trois autres adolescents avancèrent vers Kyoya. Wales lui donna une coupe puis les adolescents s'éloignèrent les uns des autres. Kyoya plongea ses doigts dans le liquide contenu dans la coupe. Les autres ne bougèrent pas d'un millimètre tandis qu'il dessinait un pentacle aux reflets rouges sur l'herbe. De nombreux symboles dont Ginga ne comprenait pas le sens l'ornaient. Kyoya retourna à sa place initiale. Ryûga, qui se tenait en face de lui, s'avança. Il posa le miroir au centre du pentacle puis revint à sa place. Wales sortit la boîte de son sac. Nile, lui, décrocha un couteau de sa ceinture.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'on doit continuer? demanda Wales.

-Évidemment, répondit Ryûga. On doit faire payer à Ash sa trahison.

-Pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose de vrai, commenta Kyoya.

-On doit l'arrêter, rectifia Nile. Mais Wales a raison: il faut que tu sois sûr de ta décision.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de me demander toutes les cinq minutes. Je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Kyoya plongea à nouveau sa main dans la coupe. Il murmura quelque chose que Ginga ne put comprendre puis il projeta quelques gouttes de sang sur la glace qui s'illumina.

La scène s'effaça peu à peu sous les yeux de Ginga qui sombra dans les ténèbres avant de se réveiller, en sursaut, dans sa chambre.

_Fin du chapitre 8_


	9. Chapter 9: Ennui

**Disclamer:** les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 9: Ennui**

Après son étrange cauchemar, Ginga resta étendu sur son lit, les yeux ouverts, l'esprit envahi de questions. Il se demandait comment il avait pu voir un souvenir appartenant à Kyoya – car il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un souvenir et non d'un simple rêve. Et, surtout, il se posait des questions sur le rituel que le vert et ses amis avaient accompli. De plus, chacune de ses interrogations en engendraient d'autres sans qu'il réussît pour autant à trouver de réponse. Trop agité, il ne parvint pas à se rendormir. Il était épuisé lorsque, le lendemain matin, ses amis se réveillèrent. La fatigue, de plus en plus présente, l'étouffait et engourdissait ses pensées et ses mouvements. Il se leva machinalement et se prépara pour pouvoir aller au réfectoire. Ses mouvements, lents et maladroits, inquiétèrent quelque peu ses amis mais il s'empressa de les rassurer sur son état. Bien qu'ils ne furent pas tous convaincus par ses paroles, ils cessèrent de l'interroger et de lui lancer des regards inquiets.

Ginga et ses colocataires s'attablèrent à la cantine où ils furent rejoints par Yû, Melody et Araw. Les salutations furent vite remplacées par une discussion sur le miroir et Ash. Tandis qu'ils parlaient du problème, Ginga était plongé dans ses pensées. Il hésitait à leur parler du rêve qu'il avait fait. Il hésitait toujours quand ils eurent fini de manger et qu'ils quittèrent le réfectoire. Sans cesser de discuter, les adolescents retournèrent vers les dortoirs. Ginga marchait à l'écart, sans participer. Trouvant son attitude de plus en plus étrange, Tsubasa s'écarta du groupe pour pouvoir lui parler tranquillement.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? lui demanda-t-il.

Le rouquin jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis qui discutaient toujours et ralentit davantage son allure pour qu'ils ne pussent pas l'entendre.

-Je... je crois bien que j'ai vu un souvenir de Kyoya en rêve...

-C'est impossible, répliqua doucement l'argenté.

Ginga mit de l'ordre dans ses idées pour essayer d'expliquer correctement à son ami pourquoi il pensait cela.

-L'événement que j'ai vu se passait dans la forêt la nuit, murmura-t-il, concentré sur ses paroles. Kyoya était avec les amis dont il m'avait parlé. Ils se sont installés dans une clairière et ont tracé un cercle sur le sol. Ils ont placé le miroir au milieu.

-Tu crois que ça s'est réellement passé?

Ginga opina légèrement.

-Comment tu as pu accéder à ses souvenirs?

-Je n'en sais rien.

Tsubasa l'obligea à s'arrêter, l'air sérieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après? demanda-t-il.

-Comment ça?

-Le rituel qu'ils préparaient. Comment s'est-il fini?

L'expression de Ginga s'assombrit.

-Je n'ai pas vu la fin, répondit-il. Par contre, ils ont fait le cercle avec du sang...

Ayant remarqué leur arrêt, leurs amis revinrent sur leurs pas pour les rejoindre.

-Il y a un problème? s'enquit Yû.

Tsubasa voulut répondre mais Ginga attrapa son bras pour l'en empêcher, s'attirant un regard surpris de sa part. Sans y faire attention, il offrit un sourire rassurant à ses amis.

-Ce n'est rien, assura-t-il. Nous devrions recommencer nos recherches.

-Bien sûr! répondit l'enfant avec enthousiasme.

Yû repartit immédiatement vers le groupe pour les motiver à avancer plus vite. Tsubasa lança à Ginga un regard interrogateur, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il voulait cacher son rêve à leurs amis.

-On ne devrait pas les inquiéter avec ça, murmura le rouquin, en réponse à sa question muette.

Peu convaincu, l'argenté hocha lentement la tête sans le quitter des yeux. Ils rejoignirent leurs amis dans le hall. Comme la veille, ils se rendirent dans la chambre de Ginga, de Tsubasa, de King et de Masamune pour effectuer leurs recherches. Le rouquin peinait à se concentrer sur le livre qu'il lisait. Ses pensées étaient toujours focalisées sur le fait qu'il avait vu un souvenir de Kyoya. Et sa discussion avec Tsubasa n'avait pas diminué les questions qu'il se posait. Au contraire. À présent, il n'avait qu'une hâte: que Kyoya vînt les voir pour pouvoir lui en parler. Peut-être même que le vert pourrait lui fournir une explication. Malheureusement, le temps passait et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de Kyoya. Cela l'inquiéta car Kyoya semblait vouloir surveiller la progression de leurs recherches au plus près. Il finit par partager son angoisse avec ses amis.

-C'est vrai que c'est étrange, commenta Tsubasa. Mais tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant pour lui: il est déjà mort. Il ne peut rien lui arriver de pire.

Les paroles de l'argenté convainquirent leurs amis mais pas Ginga. Il se souvenait de l'avoir déjà vu blessé malgré sa condition de fantôme. Toutefois, il ne le dit pas à ses amis, sachant qu'il faudrait plus que ça pour les convaincre.

Ses yeux se reposèrent sur le livre qu'il tenait. Il tenta de se concentrer sur les mots, en vain. Sa vision devint floue. Les lignes noires se mélangèrent. Il ferma les yeux, attendant que ce malaise partît puis les rouvrit.

-Pas encore, murmura-t-il.

Il n'était plus dans sa chambre en compagnie de ses amis. Il était assis sur un banc, à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Il faisait encore jour mais il n'avait pratiquement personne dans le parc à cause du froid. Il observa ce qui l'entourait, s'attendant à voir un visage familier. En effet, Kyoya arriva quelques secondes plus tard, accompagné de Nile, de Ryûga et de Wales. Ginga le détailla. Il semblait beaucoup plus fatigué que la dernière fois. Sa pâleur était plus prononcée. De profondes cernes accentuaient son regard vif. Bien qu'il portait un t-shirt à manches longues, Ginga aperçut les bandages qui couvraient ses bras. Son état lui fit immédiatement penser aux fantômes qu'on voyait dans les films. Il semblait presque mort. Un frisson d'horreur parcourut l'échine du rouquin.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire?! s'énerva le vert en passant devant lui.

-Kyoya, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça, tenta de le raisonner Nile.

-Parce que tu crois qu'on peut arrêter maintenant!

-Regarde la vérité en face! répliqua Nile, agacé. On est en train de perdre – et toi de mourir.

Kyoya se retourna vers lui, furieux.

-Si ça te pose un problème, tu n'es pas obligé de rester!

-Je m'inquiète, c'est tout.

-Je t'ai rien demandé!

-Calmez-vous... intervint Wales.

-Il faudrait peut-être qu'on trouve une autre solution, continua l'égyptien.

Ginga regarda Kyoya puis Ryûga. Il vit à leurs expressions que leur décision était prise et qu'ils ne reviendraient pas dessus. Il sentit quelque chose se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna. Rien ne se trouvait derrière lui. Il cligna des yeux. Sa chambre réapparut autour de lui. Il lança un regard ébahi à Yû dont la main était posée sur son épaule.

-C'est l'heure de manger Gingi, pas de dormir, le taquina-t-il gentiment.

Toujours perdu, le rouquin hocha doucement la tête. Il suivit ses amis jusqu'au réfectoire. Il y appris que leurs recherches n'avaient pas avancé. Ce manque de résultat diminuait fortement leur volonté. D'ailleurs, leur discussion glissa imperceptiblement vers les animes et les films sortis récemment. Ginga, lui, était trop occupé à se demander où se trouvait Kyoya pour orienter la discussion vers leurs recherches.

Ils finirent de manger assez rapidement mais aucun d'entre eux n'avaient envie de retourner dans la chambre lire les livres qui étaient souvent répétitifs. De plus, il faisait beau et, bientôt, ils n'auraient plus le loisir de profiter de l'extérieur à cause de la pluie et du froid.

-On gâche notre week-end alors qu'on est même pas sûrs que Kyoya nous ait dit la vérité, bouda King.

-Il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de livres à lire, déclara Yû. On n'aura qu'à sortir après.

-Dépêchons-nous alors! s'exclama Masamune.

Ils retournèrent dans le dortoir pour terminer au plus vite leur lecture. Ils finirent leur travail à peine une heure plus tard. Le fait d'avoir trouvé peu de choses sur la façon d'enfermer Ash les inquiétait un peu mais ils ne pouvaient pas avancer davantage sans l'aide de Kyoya. Ils décidèrent de profiter du reste de l'après-midi pour se promener et se détendre. Ils se séparèrent pour s'occuper chacun de leur côté, sachant que Kyoya pourrait les réunir ou les avertir si un problème survenait.

Ginga décida de se promener dans la partie de la forêt où il avait parlé à Kyoya pour la première fois en espérant l'y trouver. Mais le vert n'y était pas. Déçu, il fit demi-tour. Alors qu'il retournait vers les dortoirs, il se figea. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être observé. Il regarda attentivement ce qui l'entourait, cherchant l'origine de son malaise. Grâce au beau temps, de nombreux groupes d'élèves flânaient dehors mais personne ne faisait attention à lui. D'un pas moins assuré, il reprit sa route. Un mouvement à sa droite attira son attention. Kyoya apparut à quelques centimètres de lui. Il semblait en colère.

-Rejoins-moi dans ta chambre, ordonna-t-il Immédiatement.

Il disparut aussitôt. Ginga resta quelques secondes pétrifié par la surprise. Puis, il courut vers les dortoirs pour rejoindre Kyoya au plus vite. Il se demandait de quoi le vert pouvait bien vouloir lui parler.

Il fut dans sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard. Il referma vivement la porte derrière lui pour que personne ne pût les voir depuis le couloir. Il se retourna. L'air sombre, les bras croisés, Kyoya était adossé au mur. Il s'approcha de lui à une vitesse fulgurante et s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui.

-Pourquoi vous avez arrêté vos recherches?

-On a fini et on ne savait pas comment te trouver pour que tu nous expliques quoi faire ensuite, s'excusa Ginga.

La colère de Kyoya s'atténua légèrement.

-Vous avez fini alors?

-On a lu tous les livres que Melody nous a donné.

Sa déclaration l'apaisa davantage.

-D'accord. Je vais les chercher et...

-Attend!

Kyoya dévisagea intensément Ginga.

-Il y a un problème?

-Je dois te parler, murmura le rouquin. Seul.

Cela intrigua le vert.

-De quoi?

-Je...

Ginga baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard.

-Je crois avoir vu certains de tes souvenirs...

-Quoi?

Il leva timidement les yeux vers lui. Kyoya arborait un air sérieux.

-Je t'ai vu toi et tes amis aller dans une forêt la nuit. Vous vous êtes arrêtés dans une sorte de clairière et tu as tracé des symboles avec du sang. Vous avez mis le miroir au centre et je crois que tu as dit un sort.

Kyoya se rembrunit.

-Ça s'est vraiment passé, n'est-ce pas? insista Ginga. Ce n'était pas un simple rêve.

-...Non.

Ginga ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé d'avoir eu raison ou terrifié à cause des conséquences que cela pouvait avoir.

-C'est quoi les autres? demanda froidement Kyoya.

-Je t'ai vu te disputer avec eux aussi. Mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps. C'est le seul autre souvenir que j'ai vu.

-Comment tu as fait?

-Je pensais que tu pourrais me le dire, répondit le rouquin, confus.

Kyoya ancra son regard au sien. Ginga eut la désagréable impression qu'il lisait son âme pour savoir s'il disait ou non la vérité. Ils restèrent un long moment à se faire face, sans prononcer la moindre parole. Finalement, les traits de Kyoya se détendirent et il opina lentement.

-D'accord. Il va falloir trouver des réponses à cette question. Mais on le fera après avoir enfermé Ash. Je vais chercher tes amis...

Kyoya voulut partir mais Ginga l'interpella une nouvelle fois.

-Ce n'est pas la peine. On devrait les laisser profiter de leur après-midi. Je vais te montrer ce qu'on a trouvé.

Kyoya hocha doucement la tête.

-Au fait, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu nous voir plus tôt? demanda Ginga pendant qu'ils s'installaient.

Le vert soupira.

-J'essayais de comprendre ce qui hante le pensionnat en plus d'Ash mais je n'ai rien trouvé.

Ils feuilletèrent les livres que Ginga avait trié avec ses amis plus tôt. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à parler de sorts et de réceptacles. Le vert partit le soir, après qu'ils eussent fini, laissant Ginga seul et attristé. Finalement, ses amis et lui n'avaient rien trouvé. Aucun sort ne permettait d'enfermer Ash et les réceptacles que les livres proposaient n'étaient pas assez puissants.

_Fin du chapitre 9_


	10. Chapter 10: Pouvoir

**Disclamer:** les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 10: Pouvoir**

Ginga peina à se réveiller le lendemain matin. Pourtant, cette fois, il avait dormi toute la nuit, sans être une seule fois troublé par de sombres rêves. Comme il ne répondait pas à l'appel de ses amis, Masamune s'approcha de son lit et le secoua sans ménagement pour le réveiller pour qu'il ne fût pas en retard pour les cours. Car, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu d'étrange ce week-end, les cours reprenaient normalement en ce lundi matin.

L'esprit embrumé, il suivit ses amis à travers les couloirs du dortoir puis dans le bâtiment qui abritait les salles de classe. La première heure de cours – anglais – fut d'un ennui mortel mais se déroula tout à fait normalement. Fatigué, Ginga faillit s'endormir à plusieurs reprises mais il réussit à rester éveillé tant bien que mal. Le deuxième cours était celui de géographie qu'il suivait avec sa classe habituelle – c'est-à-dire sans ses amis, qui étaient dans des classes différentes. Toujours aussi fatigué, Ginga se retrouva au fond d'une salle, entouré d'élève qu'il connaissait à peine. Il décrocha rapidement du cours: le professeur parlait trop vite pour son esprit fatigué. Néanmoins, il fixait le tableau pour faire croire à l'adulte qu'il l'écoutait. Soudainement, quelque chose obstrua son champ de vision. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer de surprise et de reculer. Sa chaise percuta le mur. Kyoya, assis sur sa table, posa sur lui un regard réprobateur.

-Arrête de faire autant de bruit, lui ordonna-t-il.

-Ginga? demanda simultanément le prof. Tu as un problème?

L'interpellé se pencha sur le côté pour pouvoir le voir, l'air confus.

-Non, non. Tout va bien.

L'adulte le dévisagea encore un instant puis reporta son attention sur le cours. Les élèves en firent autant. Quand il ne fut plus le centre de l'attention générale, Ginga se rassit normalement et regarda Kyoya. Il voulu lui demander ce qu'il faisait là mais le vert ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Continue de faire comme si tu suivais le cours.

-Hein...?

Kyoya poussa un soupir agacé.

-Ils ne peuvent pas me voir, expliqua-t-il. Là, tu donnes l'impression de regarder le plafond et de lui parler.

Ginga baissa la tête, honteux.

-Pourquoi on est les seuls à pouvoir te voir? murmura-t-il avec curiosité.

-À cause du miroir.

La réponse du vert le troubla.

-Mais moi, je te voyais avant ça...

-C'est vrai. Mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi.

Ginga leva vers lui un regard interrogateur.

-J'ai cherché à savoir, répondit-il à sa question muette. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me parlait depuis longtemps. Ça m'a fait un choc. Il y a bien eu quelques médium des fois mais, dès qu'ils m'ont vu, ils ont supplié de changer d'école. Je crois qu'ils ne supportaient pas les histoires de fantômes. C'est triste quand on a ce genre de pouvoir... Tu veux que le prof t'envoies voir un psy ou quoi?

Le rouquin baissa une nouvelle fois la tête, faisant mine de s'intéresser à ses cahiers.

-On essayera de comprendre ça quand vous aurez enfermé Ash, continua le vert.

Ginga opina légèrement. Il vérifia que personne ne faisait attention à lui avant de reprendre la parole.

-Pourquoi tu es venu?

Une étincelle de colère s'alluma dans les yeux de Kyoya.

-À ton avis? s'énerva-t-il. Toi et tes amis êtes enfermés dans des salles de classe au lieu de trouver une solution pour Ash!

-On ne peut pas sécher les cours...

-Ah oui? Tu préfères mourir peut-être?!

-Calme-toi!

Le professeur lança un regard agacé à Ginga qui s'empourpra légèrement. Ses camarades de classe l'observaient avec des yeux ronds tout en chuchotant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Ginga?

-Euh... Eh bien...

Vexé, Kyoya descendit de son perchoir. Il posa son bras sur le bureau de Ginga et poussa toutes ses affaires par terre sous le regard choqué du rouquin et celui énervé du prof.

-Si c'était pour déranger mon cours, ce n'était pas la peine de venir.

-Mais...

-Ne me coupe pas la parole! Sors de ma classe et estime-toi heureux de ne pas avoir de rapport!

Mortifié, Ginga rassembla ses affaires et sortit de la classe. L'air sombre, les bras croisés, Kyoya l'attendait dans le couloir.

-C'était vraiment pas sympa, commenta le rouquin.

Indifférent, Kyoya haussa les épaules.

-Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire bouger des objets...

-Avec suffisamment de concentration...

Le fantôme laissa sa phrase en suspend, jugeant inutile de la finir.

-Vous devez absolument trouver une prison pour Ash aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il froidement.

Il lui tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner de lui.

-Kyoya... attend.

Voyant que le vert ne l'écoutait pas, Ginga lui emboîta le pas.

-Pourquoi ce doit être fait obligatoirement aujourd'hui?

-Je ne pense pas que le miroir réussira à contenir Ash jusqu'à demain. Ça m'étonnerait même qu'Ash ne se libère pas avant ce soir.

Ses paroles horrifièrent Ginga.

-Déjà? murmura-t-il, sous le choc.

-Évidemment. Pourquoi tu croyais que je voulais que vous trouviez au plus vite un moyen de le renfermer?

-Si tu nous expliquais ce que tu savais, on pourrait t'aider davantage.

Kyoya continua sa route sans l'écouter. Ginga pressa le pas pour pouvoir le rattraper. Lorsqu'il fut près de lui, il attrapa son bras pour le forcer à s'arrêter.

-Écoute-moi.

Le vert se pétrifia. La surprise puis la stupeur se peignirent sur son visage. Sans savoir comment réagir, il dévisagea Ginga qui se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Il lâcha précautionneusement le poignet de Kyoya et fit un pas en arrière.

-Comment tu as fait ça...? murmura le vert, le dévisageant comme si c'était lui le fantôme.

-Je n'en sais rien.

Ils demeurèrent un moment là, figés au milieu du couloir à se dévisager. Finalement, Kyoya reprit ses esprits. Il ordonna à Ginga de le rejoindre à l'extérieur du bâtiment pour qu'ils pussent discuter calmement avant de disparaître. Toujours déboussolé, le rouquin obéit. Quand il fut dehors, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où Kyoya et lui avaient discuté pour la première fois. Il s'assit sur un banc, abrité des regards indiscrets par les arbres, et attendit patiemment Kyoya. Ce dernier le rejoignit environ cinq minutes plus tard. Il s'installa à côté de lui.

-On doit parler, déclara-t-il simplement.

Ginga lui jeta un regard confus.

-Je pensais que tu voulais qu'on trouve rapidement une prison pour Ash...

-J'ai demandé à tes amis de le faire. Certains ont immédiatement trouvé une excuse pour sortir de classe. Ils doivent sûrement avoir recommencé leurs recherches. Par contre, nous, nous devons parler.

-De quoi?

Une étincelle d'enthousiasme, presque imperceptible, brillait au fond des yeux de Kyoya.

-Tu as des pouvoirs en lien avec les esprits.

Ginga voulut protester mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Tu pouvais me voir avant d'avoir un lien avec le miroir, tu ressens la présence des ombres alors qu'elles ne font pas partie de ce monde et tu peux me toucher alors que je suis un fantôme. Il faut qu'on découvre quel est ton pouvoir pour mieux le comprendre. En plus, il sera sûrement utile contre Ash.

Il laissa au rouquin quelques secondes pour qu'il assimilât entièrement ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne m'avais jamais vu avant cette année? demanda-t-il.

-Certain.

-Est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose pendant les vacances?

-Quoi par exemple?

-Je n'en sais rien. Quelque chose d'inhabituel.

-Ben... Mon grand-père est mort mais ça ne peut pas être ça n'est-ce pas?

Kyoya parut plongé dans ses pensées.

-Tu crois quand même pas que ça a un rapport?

-Ça pourrait, répondit simplement le vert. J'ai entendu dire que certains pouvoirs pouvaient se transmettre ainsi dans une famille. Par contre, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu es.

Le vert se mit debout sous le regard désorienté de Ginga.

-Je vais essayer de trouver ce que tu es, annonça-t-il. Toi, rejoins tes amis pour les aider dans leurs recherches.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Kyoya disparut. Ginga resta pétrifié pendant de longues secondes puis, avec hésitation, il se leva. Il quitta doucement le couvert des arbres. Il hésita un instant sur la direction à prendre. Finalement, il décida de retourner dans le bâtiment qui abritait les salles de classe. Une fois dans le rez-de-chaussée, il se rendit dans le CDI pour chercher des informations. Yû, King, Masamune et Melody s'y trouvaient déjà. Ils occupaient quelques postes d'ordinateurs et avaient une pile de livres à côté d'eux. Il les rejoignit d'un pas rapide.

-Hé Gingi! s'exclama Yû. C'est cool que tu sois venu!

-Vous avez tous réussi à sortir de classe? s'étonna le rouquin.

Un sourire malicieux s'afficha sur le visage de l'enfant.

-Évidemment, répondit-il avant de se tourner vers Melody. Hé Melody! Et si tu racontais à Gingi ce que tu as trouvé hier?

De la joie mêlée à de la fierté illuminèrent le regard de l'adolescente.

-Hier, quand on s'est séparés, j'ai continué les recherches de mon côté. Et j'ai vu que de nombreuses légendes racontent que les esprits peuvent être enfermés dans des tableaux. J'ai trouvé des formules et j'ai demandé à un de mes amis du club d'art de faire un tableau mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en parler à Kyoya.

-C'est super, hein? fit Yû.

Un doux sourire étira les lèvres de Ginga.

-C'est génial.

Puis, il sembla légèrement confus.

-Mais... pourquoi vous faîtes des recherches si on a déjà un plan?

-Au cas où ça déplairait à Kyoya, répondit Masamune.

Ginga opina puis commença à feuilleter un des rares livres qu'ils avaient trouvé sur le sujet.

-Ça t'a pris du temps pour venir, continua le brun. Tu as eu du mal à trouver une excuse pour quitter le cours ou quoi?

Le rouquin hésita un instant avant de répondre.

-En fait... Kyoya voulait me parler.

Ses paroles attirèrent l'attention de ses amis qui se détournèrent de leur occupation pour le regarder.

-De quoi?

-... Il... a peut-être trouvé une nouvelle manière d'enfermer Ash...

La curiosité de ses amis était piquée au vif.

-Ah oui?

-Laquelle?

-... Ce n'est pas encore sûr... Il nous en parlera quand il viendra nous voir...

Ses amis le dévisagèrent en silence. Ses hésitations les faisaient douter.

-D'accord, finit par dire Yû.

Ils retournèrent tous à leurs occupations, attendant avec impatience le retour de Kyoya.

_Fin du chapitre 10_


	11. Chapter 11: Je vous hais

**Disclamer:** les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 11: Je vous hais...**

Les ténèbres lui dissimulaient tout ce qui l'entourait. Elles semblaient tout dévorer. Il ne distinguait rien. Seul un noir absolu s'offrait à sa vue. Des tremblements secouaient son corps tout entier. Le froid était si intense qu'il brûlait sa peau. Les pierres contre lesquelles il s'était lové étaient elles aussi gelées. Même son contact ne pouvait les réchauffer. Il se leva difficilement. Ses muscles étaient ankylosés et ses articulations craquaient à chacun de ses mouvements pour protester. Il était tellement désorienté qu'il ne se souvenait même plus de son identité. En fait, il ne se souvenait de rien. Comme si le froid et les ténèbres avaient englouti la moindre chose de son passé.

Une fois debout, il se mit à marcher pour quitter cette obscurité oppressante. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il n'entendait rien d'autre – pas même le bruit de ses propres pas. Il avança en longeant le mur contre lequel il s'était réveillé. Il fut arrêté à peine six pas plus loin. Une peur incontrôlable s'empara de lui quand il se rendit compte qu'il était enfermé. Cette peur lui tordit le ventre et coupa sa respiration. Il eut besoin de longues secondes pour recouvrer son calme. Lorsqu'il eut repris le contrôle de ses émotions, il se remit en marche, espérant trouver une porte. Croyant entendre une voix, il se figea et tendit l'oreille. Une respiration sifflante coupait le silence à intervalles irréguliers.

-C'est pas juste...

Il voulut s'approcher de la personne qui parlait mais il était pétrifié. Il ne pouvait même pas émettre le moindre son.

-J'ai pas mérité ça...

La voix était d'une faiblesse alarmante. Malgré son envie d'aider cette personne désespérée, il ne pouvait rien faire.

-Comment avez-vous pu...

Des dizaines de paroles de réconfort franchirent son esprit mais aucune ne franchit ses lèvres gercées par le froid.

-Je vous hais...

Les trois mots tordirent son cœur. Il avait l'impression de partager les émotion de son compagnon de cellule. Il était tellement concentré sur la voix qu'il ne remarqua pas que ses tremblements avaient cessé et que son corps s'affaiblissaient davantage.

-Je vous hais.

La voix répéta ces mots comme si c'était la seule chose qui lui restait. Ils lui donnaient une assurance nouvelle qui contrastait avec sa faiblesse précédente.

-Je me vengerai! cria-t-elle avec le peu de forces qui lui restait. Vous me le payerez, vous entendez?! Quand j'aurais fini avec vous, il ne restera plus rien! Je vous hais!

Puis, dans un murmure, presque un dernier souffle:

-Je me vengerai...

XXX

-Hé! Ça va Ginga? demanda une voix inquiète.

Le rouquin ouvrit péniblement les yeux. La lumière les brûlait, comme s'il était trop longtemps resté dans l'obscurité. Il était gelé jusqu'aux os. Il peina à reconnaître les personnes qui l'entouraient. Sa joue était posée contre les pages rêches d'un livre. Il était tenté de se rendormir mais, soudainement, tout lui revint. Il se redressa brusquement, les yeux écarquillés, provoquant des hoquets de surprise de la part de ses observateurs.

-Ginga?

L'interpellé se tourna vers Masamune qui avait posé une main sur son épaule. Il arborait le même air inquiet que les autres. Ginga remarqua alors que la foule qui s'était réunie autour de lui n'était pas seulement composée de ses amis mais aussi de vagues connaissances et de parfaits inconnus que la curiosité avait poussé à observer la scène.

-Ça va, murmura-t-il pour éloigner les curieux. Ce n'était rien... juste la fatigue.

Les autres se dispersèrent, peu intéressés par cette explication.

-Tu es sûr? demanda Yû. Tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie?

Ginga secoua doucement la tête. Il se sentait un peu étourdi. Il passa ses mains sur son visage pour essayer de se réveiller.

-Je... ça va.

Ses paroles ne convainquirent pas un seul de ses amis qui le dévisagèrent tous avec une certaine inquiétude. Yû jeta un regard autour d'eux avant de reporter son attention sur lui.

-Plus personne ne fait attention à nous, tu peux nous dire ce qui t'est arrivé.

Ginga mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, nerveux et hésitant. Il baissa les yeux, n'ayant pas le courage d'affronter les regards de ses amis. Sa réaction ne fit qu'accroître l'inquiétude de Yû, de King et de Masamune qui le connaissaient depuis plusieurs années: il ne leur avait jamais rien caché.

-Gingi...?

L'enfant posa sa main sur celle de l'adolescent pour lui offrir du réconfort mais, à peine eut-il effleuré sa peau, qu'il ramena vivement sa main vers lui.

-Mais t'es gelé! s'indigna-t-il.

-Il fait froid, se défendit Ginga en ramenant ses bras contre lui.

Yû plissa les yeux pour le dévisager.

-Pas plus que tout à l'heure, déclara-t-il d'un ton sûr qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Dis-nous ce qui s'est passé pour que tu t'évanouisses et que tu sois aussi froid.

Le rouquin jeta un regard autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait. Il décida de leur avouer pour les rêves – de toute façon, Kyoya comptait certainement le faire et la seule chose qui l'avait fait hésiter jusqu'à présent était l'idée de le trahir. Mais, quand il voulut parler, son souffle se coupa et son courage l'abandonna. Il baissa de nouveau la tête. Il savait que son attitude alarmait ses amis mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre suffisamment d'ordre dans ses idées pour leur donner une explication. La vision qu'il avait eu était trop présente dans ses pensées pour qu'il pût s'en détacher. Le froid et le peur qu'il avait ressenti étaient toujours accrochés à lui bien qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de les ressentir à présent. D'ailleurs, plus il y pensait, plus il les ressentait. Les dernières paroles de la voix résonnaient d'une clarté terrifiante dans sa tête, comme si la personne à qui les avait prononcé était juste à côté de lui. La voix devint de plus en plus clair, accaparant bientôt toutes ses pensées. Quelque chose de brûlant agrippa soudainement son poignet, le ramenant brutalement dans la réalité où ses amis le fixaient, le visage déformé par l'inquiétude.

-...ngi! Reste avec nous!

Il se força à s'immerger de nouveau dans la réalité. Il nota avec une certaine surprise qu'il s'était appuyé contre King et que Yû lui tenait la main.

-Il s'est passé quoi là? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Masamune fronça les sourcils tandis que Melody restait totalement immobile, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

-C'est plutôt à toi de nous dire ça, dit-il. Tu nous as dit que tu allais mieux et t'as failli refaire un malaise!

Ginga opina lentement, sachant que le brun avait raison. Il jeta un coup d'œil affolé aux murs, oppressé par l'angoisse.

-On pourrait sortir pour en discuter? proposa-t-il.

Quelque chose dans son regard dut les alerter car aucun de ses amis ne protesta. Après avoir salué la documentaliste et l'avoir rassuré sur l'état du rouquin, ils quittèrent le CDI. Ginga eut l'impression de revivre quand il fut dehors.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie? insista Melody.

-Non... ça va mieux.

-C'est aussi ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, critiqua Masamune.

Ginga baissa la tête, honteux.

-Cette fois, j'en suis sûr.

-Tu vas nous dire ce que tu as ou pas? s'agaça King.

Ginga hocha la tête. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, Yû intervint.

-On devrait aller ailleurs pour discuter. Si on reste là, les surveillants vont finir par se poser des questions.

Les adolescents acquiescèrent. Le groupe se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le parc, pressé d'arriver à destination pour pouvoir enfin entendre l'explication du rouquin. Quelques élèves erraient dehors mais ils ne leur prêtèrent pas attention. Le groupe s'installa autour d'une table. Ils fixèrent tous Ginga qui se sentait mal à l'aise d'être le centre de l'attention.

-Alors?

-Je... j'ai des visions...

Il regretta immédiatement ses paroles tant elles lui parurent ridicules formulées ainsi mais Yû l'encouragea à continuer.

-Ça a commencé avant-hier. J'ai vu un souvenir de Kyoya en rêve et hier j'en ai vu un autre pendant la journée.

-Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit? lui reprocha l'enfant sans mettre une seule seconde sa parole en doute.

-Ben... je voulais d'abord en parler à Kyoya parce que ça le concernait plus et il est parti pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe. J'aurais préféré tout vous raconter quand j'en aurais su plus.

-Attends, l'interrompit Melody, l'air confuse. Je croyais qu'il cherchait une solution pour Ash.

-Il croit que ça peut nous aider, répondit Ginga avec hésitation. Mais ce n'est pas sûr.

Les yeux de King brillaient de curiosité.

-Donc, tout à l'heure, t'as eu une vision?

Le rouquin opina lentement, essayant de ne pas laisser son esprit dériver vers cette vision qui l'appelait.

-Je t'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil, commenta Yû, les sourcils froncés.

-C'était différent des autres fois, murmura Ginga. Ça ne concernait même pas Kyoya et... les sensations étaient plus fortes.

Yû attrapa son bras, attirant son attention.

-Tu devrais arrêter d'y penser, conseilla-t-il. À chaque fois, on dirait que tu vas tomber dans les pommes.

Ginga acquiesça silencieusement, n'ayant pas la force de parler, et essaya de faire abstraction du souvenir. Agacé, Yû fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

-Ce serait bien que Kyoya revienne vite qu'on puisse comprendre ce que tu as, déclara-t-il.

Melody, qui n'avait pas cessé de dévisager Ginga depuis le début, vit nettement l'éclair de lucidité qui traversa son regard quand l'enfant cita le nom du fantôme. Elle se pencha en avant, essayant de capter son attention.

-Tu n'as jamais eu d'effets secondaires pareils quand tu voyais les souvenirs de Kyoya, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-elle bien qu'elle connût déjà la réponse.

L'adolescent secoua doucement la tête, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Et si tu pensais à ses souvenirs plutôt? Peut-être que ça te permettra de te détacher de ta dernière vision.

-C'est pas une mauvaise idée, commenta Yû. Tu devrais essayer Gingi.

Toujours privé de parole, le rouquin hocha la tête avant de s'immobiliser et de fermer les yeux. Sous ses paupières, il tenta de reconstituer les images de la dispute qui étaient gravées dans son esprit mais elles lui glissaient entre les mains comme si elles étaient dotées d'une vie propre et qu'elles avaient décidé de le fuir. Contrarié, Ginga rouvrit les yeux. Il ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise quand il constata qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans le parc avec ses amis mais dans une vaste salle aux murs de pierre et remplie de poussière. Malgré la pénombre et le froid qui y régnaient, il sut immédiatement que c'était différent de la vision qu'il avait eu plus tôt. Un faisceau de lumière balaya la pièce, confirmant son hypothèse. Un soulagement intense l'envahit lorsqu'il vit Kyoya et ses amis entrer dans la salle même s'ils restaient près de la porte de sortie. Il sursauta en entendant une porte s'ouvrir. Un adolescent apparut en face du groupe. Ses cheveux noirs, légèrement ondulés, encadraient son visage délicat et accentuait la blancheur de sa peau. Ses yeux noirs détaillèrent vivement chacun des quatre adolescents qui lui faisaient face. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être en mauvaise santé mais il se dégageait de lui une impression de fragilité. Bien qu'un sourire chaleureux s'inscrit sur ses lèvres, Ginga recula d'un pas, effrayé. Il savait de qui il s'agissait car Kyoya le lui avait décrit quand il lui avait raconté comment ses amis et lui l'avaient libéré.

-Salut, dit l'adolescent d'une voix hypnotique. Je suis vraiment soulagé de voir quelqu'un ici. Je suis entré et je n'ai pas pu ressortir: je croyais que j'allais rester coincé. Au fait, je m'appelle Ash.

Ginga ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voyait cette scène alors que Kyoya la lui avait raconté. Il eut à peine le temps de voir Ash s'avancer vers les adolescents avant qu'elle ne fût remplacée par un autre souvenir. Il se trouvait de nouveau à l'extérieur de Saint-Georges, en fin d'après-midi. Une pluie fine tombait du ciel gris. Il faisait face au bâtiment principal du pensionnat, celui qui abritait les salles de classe. Il fut surpris de constater que la bâtisse n'avait pas changé en un demi-siècle. Les nuages amoncelés dans le ciel donnait une atmosphère plus sombre au pensionnat. Ginga chercha du regard Kyoya ou l'un de ses amis mais il ne vit aucun d'entre eux. Alors qu'il commençait à se demander la raison de sa présence, il aperçut Ash qui quittait la forêt et se dirigeait droit vers le bâtiment. Il comprit alors que le souvenir précédent avait pour utilité de lui montrer à quoi ressemblait_ exactement_ l'esprit. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière quand il passa près de lui bien qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il lui emboîta le pas. Soudainement, le brun changea de direction, longeant le mur externe du bâtiment. Ginga le suivit d'un pas hésitant, se demandant où il allait. Ils contournèrent le bâtiment jusqu'à se retrouver derrière lui. Ginga fut surpris de ne pas voir le mur d'enceinte si familier se dresser pour empêcher les élèves de s'aventurer trop loin. Ash sortit des limites du pensionnat telles qu'il les connaissait. Il semblait avoir une destination précise. Le rouquin continua de le suivre. Ils entrèrent dans la forêt. Ginga réussit à ne pas le perdre de vue malgré les arbres. Au bout de quelques secondes, il aperçut Kyoya. Ce dernier était assis sur un rocher, indifférent à la pluie qui tombait sur lui et imbibait ses vêtements. Son attitude solitaire attrista Ginga.

-Kyoya? murmura la voix doucereuse d'Ash.

L'interpellé poussa un profond soupir. Sa réaction soulagea le rouquin qui avait cru qu'Ash et lui avaient décidé de s'allier. Kyoya se retourna et darda un regard froid, dénué du moindre sentiment, sur le brun qui avançait lentement vers lui.

-Tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille? C'est vraiment agaçant à la fin.

Ash s'arrêta. Ginga avança à son tour, se décalant légèrement pour pouvoir observer leurs réactions à tous les deux. L'esprit continuait d'arborer un doux sourire. Kyoya soupira une nouvelle fois, agacé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore?

-Parler.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça avec Wales ou Nile plutôt? Ils aiment bien t'écouter.

Ash regardait le vert avec un air sincèrement compatissant. À le voir ainsi, Ginga peinait presque à croire que ce frêle adolescent était l'ombre dangereuse emprisonnée dans le miroir. Sauf qu'une voix, au fond de son esprit, lui murmurait que c'était la vérité. C'était à cause de cette impression qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de maintenir une certaine distance entre lui et Ash et qu'il ne pouvait croire une seconde à sa comédie.

-Je voudrais t'aider...

-À quoi? l'interrompit Kyoya. Je vais parfaitement bien et je n'ai besoin de rien.

-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu te montres aussi agressif...

Ginga dévisagea Kyoya. Ash avait raison. On aurait presque dit qu'il savait que quelque chose clochait avec cet adolescent.

-En plus, tu mens mal. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu resterais ici si tu te portais aussi bien que ça.

Kyoya se leva, prêt à partir pour mettre fin à cette conversation.

-Je vous ai avoué ce que j'étais, continua Ash. Je vous ai fait confiance. Tu pourrais en faire de même pour moi.

_Il lui a dit qu'il était un esprit et après il s'étonne que Kyoya ne veuille pas lui faire confiance?_ s'étonna mentalement Ginga._ C'est une réaction normale pourtant._

… _Ou alors, il essaye de le manipuler._

Cette pensée effleura son esprit sans vraiment se manifester, comme un bruit de fond auquel on ne prête pas attention parce qu'on est concentré sur autre chose.

Ginga secoua la tête. Il devait se concentrer sur la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

-Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé, répliqua froidement Kyoya.

L'adolescent aux cheveux corbeau poussa un soupir las.

-Je veux sincèrement t'aider...

-Ça, ça m'étonnerait.

-Et pourquoi?

Un rictus étira les lèvres de Kyoya.

-Parce que personne ne fait jamais rien gratuitement.

Il planta son regard dans celui d'Ash.

-Tu nous as dit que tu avais plusieurs milliers d'années, continua-t-il. Tu dois t'y connaître en manipulation depuis le temps.

Tout en douceur, Ash se pencha légèrement en avant et posa délicatement sa main sur la joue de Kyoya. Il le regardait avec attendrissement, comme un adulte regarde un enfant qui intervint avec sérieux dans une conversation dont il ne comprend pas le sens.

-Justement. Je suis extrêmement âgé et je possède des pouvoirs que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer. Que pourriez-vous m'apporter? Comment notre relation pourrait-elle se baser sur un échange?

Ginga n'entendit pas la réponse de Kyoya: le décor s'effaça tout autour de lui avant d'être remplacé par une obscurité soudaine. Le rouquin cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la pénombre. Il se retrouvait de nouveau dans la forêt en pleine nuit. Une brise fraîche et légère soufflait, lui donnant la chair de poule. Il ramena ses bras contre lui pour se réchauffer et commença à avancer. Cette fraîcheur n'avait rien en commun avec le froid, brûlant et destructeur, qu'il avait ressenti dans le souvenir terrifiant qui l'avait conduit à se promener dans les souvenirs de Kyoya. D'ailleurs, il remarqua qu'il ne se sentait plus attiré par la vision. Il en soupira de soulagement.

Quelques pas plus loin, il atteignit une clairière où se trouvaient Kyoya, Ryûga, Nile et Wales. Il s'approcha pour voir plus de détails. Le premier, d'une pâleur extrême, peinait à tenir sur ses jambes. Il alla jusqu'au centre de la clairière, tenant la coupe dans une main et le miroir dans l'autre, avant de s'agenouiller sur l'herbe. Le blanc semblait surveiller les alentours, s'attendant à ce que quelqu'un surgît pour interrompre leur cérémonie. L'égyptien lisait inlassablement une feuille pour en apprendre les détail par cœur. Wales, lui, alla jusqu'à Kyoya qui posait le calice près de lui et le miroir sur ses genoux. Il posa sur lui un regard triste puis il ôta son sac et en sortit une étrange bouteille qui semblait faîte en métal. Il l'ouvrit et sembla former un cercle autour de Kyoya avec son contenu. Une fois qu'il eut fini sa tâche, il s'éloigna de plusieurs mètres. Le vert plongea sa main dans la coupe et traça des symboles sur le miroir. Totalement concentré sur sa tâche, il faisait abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait.

-Que faîtes-vous?

Ginga sursauta. Il avait été tellement concentré sur le groupe d'adolescents qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'une cinquième personne venait de se joindre à eux. Ash se tenait à l'autre bout de la clairière, à une dizaine de mètres d'eux. Le rouquin se demanda comment sa voix leur était parvenue si distinctement malgré la distance et le vent sans qu'il eût crié.

Le nouveau venu s'approcha d'une démarche fluide, les yeux brûlant de colère.

-Comment osez-vous me trahir?

De légères secousses faisaient trembler la terre tandis qu'il continuait d'avancer. Kyoya leva brièvement les yeux vers lui avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa tâche.

-Alors que j'étais prêt à tout donner pour vous, que je voulais vous aider.

-Tu as tué des gens, se justifia Nile.

Ash s'arrêta à quelques pas de Kyoya, un sourire cruel étirant ses lèvres.

-Et alors? Vous ne les connaissiez pas.

-Ça ne rend pas ce que tu as fait moins grave.

Le brun posa sur Nile un regard froid. De l'affolement passa dans les yeux verts vif tandis que l'égyptien portait ses mains à sa gorge, luttant pour respirer. Suffocant, il tomba à genoux. Wales et Ryûga voulurent se précipiter vers lui pour l'aider mais il se retrouvèrent pétrifiés, incapables de faire le moindre mouvement. Ash les regarda d'un air réprobateur.

-Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi, murmura-t-il. Attendez gentiment votre tour.

Ash acheva la distance qui le séparait de Nile et posa une main sur son crâne. L'adolescent sembla se statufier avant de tomber en cendres sous les regards choqués de Ginga, Ryûga et Wales, spectateurs impuissants. Le poing de Kyoya se crispa sur le miroir mais il continua le sort.

-J'aurais préféré ne pas en arriver là, déclara Ash avec un sourire qui démentait ses paroles.

L'obscurité sembla l'engloutir. Il réapparut immédiatement auprès de Wales auquel il fit subir le même sort qu'à Nile. Puis, il s'approcha de Ryûga qui dardait sur lui un regard plein de haine et de mépris, sans montrer la moindre once de peur. Ash le détruisit sans hésiter. Il retourna ensuite en face de Kyoya qui terminait le sort. Il voulut avancer une main vers lui mais un mur invisible sembla l'en empêcher.

-Kyoya, Kyoya, Kyoya... Arrête ça immédiatement. Ça ne t'avancera à rien.

Le vert se leva difficilement, utilisant le miroir pour refléter Ash.

-Tu fais une erreur...

-Bien sûr! cracha l'adolescent aux cicatrices. Après tout, tu n'as fait que tuer mes amis!

-Cela ne fera que retarder l'inévitable. Abandonne.

-Tu vas être emprisonné pour l'éternité. J'y veillerai.

Le regard d'Ash se remplit de douceur.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. De toute façon, des gens viendront me libérer. Ça finit toujours comme ça. Arrête ce sortilège... Je ne te ferai même pas payer cette trahison.

-Mais bien sûr! Tu vas me dire que tu détestes la violence, c'est ça? Tu...

-Tes amis ne m'ont pas laissé le choix, l'interrompit le brun avec douceur. Avec toi, c'est différent. Je t'apprécie. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal si je n'y suis pas obligé. J'ai été seul pendant si longtemps... J'ai besoin de compagnie.

Kyoya émit un ricanement moqueur dénué de joie.

-Parce que tu imagines vraiment que je vais faire ami ami avec un monstre?

Ash se rembrunit et laissa son bras retomber contre lui. Kyoya ferma les yeux. Il récita une formule dans une langue qui était inconnue à Ginga. Ash releva la tête, posant un regard triste sur le vert qui se plia en deux et toussa du sang. Entre deux quintes de toux, il continua la formule. Il tomba à genoux par terre. Le miroir lui échappa des mains et glissa aux pieds d'Ash qui l'enjamba et traversa le mur invisible. Kyoya se tordit de douleur.

-Je ne voulais pas faire ça.

Cette fois, il semblait sincère. Kyoya leva son visage vers lui pour le regarder et murmura quelques mots. Le choc se peignit sur l'expression d'Ash. Il voulut avancer mais quelque chose le retenait. Des fils d'ombres se détachèrent de lui et filèrent vers le miroir. Hurlant de rage, il se fit aspirer par le réceptacle sans pouvoir l'en empêcher. Quand il eut disparu, un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Kyoya avant qu'il ne s'écroulât sur le côté, inerte. Ginga commença à courir vers lui, inquiet, même s'il savait que c'était un souvenir et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour y remédier. Mais, avant qu'il n'atteignît Kyoya, la scène s'effaça et il se retrouva assis sur un banc du parc entouré par ses amis qui le dévisageaient étrangement.

_Fin du chapitre 11_


	12. Chapter 12: Incohérences

**Disclamer:** les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 12: Incohérences**

Quand Ginga eut totalement refait surface, ses pensées étaient limpides et il ne se sentait plus happé par l'étrange vision. Ses amis continuaient de le dévisager, partagés entre l'inquiétude et la curiosité. Pour la première fois de la journée, il leur adressa un sourire franc qui les rassura sur son état.

-Ça a marché? s'enquit Yû.

-Parfaitement bien, répondit le rouquin sans perdre son sourire. Je n'ai plus l'impression de me faire aspirer par cette vision.

À cette annonce, la tension qui s'était emparée de ses amis se relâcha. Certains poussèrent même un soupir de soulagement.

-On peut en parler alors, déclara Melody, les yeux brillants de curiosité.

-Bien sûr, dit Ginga.

Il fit défiler la vision dans son esprit pour pouvoir mieux l'expliquer à ses amis. Il fut agréablement surpris de constater que, même lorsqu'il se focalisait dessus, son esprit restait complètement clair. Pourtant, il se souvenait de chaque détail, comme s'il y assistait de nouveau. D'ailleurs, il remarqua à ce moment précis qu'il se souvenait de _tous_ les détails des souvenirs qu'il voyait. Il pourrait rapporter avec exactitude toutes les paroles qu'il avait entendu et, s'il le voulait, pourrait même compter les grains de poussière qui se trouvaient dans la prison d'Ash...

Il se demanda furtivement à quoi un tel pouvoir pouvait servir mais il ne prit pas la peine d'y réfléchir longuement: Kyoya serait de retour d'un instant à l'autre et il leur expliquerait tout.

-Il faisait extrêmement froid. On ne pouvait rien voir et on était enfermés... La personne qui était là-bas était dans ce cachot depuis plusieurs jours. Elle était très faible...

-Ça s'est passé quand? demanda Yû, l'air triste pour le prisonnier.

Même s'il se montrait farceur et taquin la plupart du temps, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être profondément empathique.

-Il y a plusieurs siècles.

Ginga s'interrompit, les sourcils froncés, ne comprenant pas comme il pouvait savoir ça alors que rien dans sa vision ne le prouvait. Le pire, c'était qu'il était certain que sa réponse était juste.

-Ça va? s'inquiéta King.

-Qui c'était? s'enquit Masamune simultanément.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent, surpris et vexés d'avoir parlé en même temps.

-Ash.

Sa déclaration l'étonna tout autant que ses amis qui le dévisagèrent avec de yeux ronds. Encore une certitude sans fondement. La voix était tellement éraillée qu'elle était méconnaissable. De plus, elle ne ressemblait en rien à celle, doucereuse, d'Ash.

-Tu es sûr? s'étrangla Melody.

-Oui.

-Tu sais pourquoi il a été enfermé? demanda King.

Ginga secoua la tête.

-C'est bizarre que tu aies des visions d'Ash, déclara Melody. Encore, Kyoya, il est souvent avec nous et il est dans le pensionnat depuis des années. Mais Ash est emprisonné depuis longtemps et il n'a pratiquement pas quitté le miroir.

Ils se turent tous un moment, troublés par ses paroles. Yû se leva d'un bond, attirant leur attention. Un grand sourire était plaqué sur son visage.

-Oublions ça. Le plus important, c'est que Gingi aille mieux!

-C'est vrai! s'exclama Masamune.

Leur optimisme était contagieux. Ils se remirent tous à sourire.

-En plus, ça a été rapide, continua l'enfant.

Le sourire du rouquin fut remplacé par une expression déboussolée. Il fixa le blond dont la joie se dissipa devant son sérieux.

-Il y a un problème?

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par «rapide»?

-Ben... tu as eu l'air absent pendant quelques secondes, pourquoi?

Un étonnement sincère se peignit sur le visage de Ginga.

-C'est tout...?

-Ça t'a paru plus long?

Le rouquin opina lentement. Il observa ses amis un par un, se demandant si ça leur avait semblé aussi court à tous mais, apparemment, ils partageaient l'avis de l'enfant car aucun d'eux n'avait protesté à ses paroles.

-Oui...

Les souvenirs de Kyoya lui avaient semblé durer plusieurs minutes chacun. Il en était persuadé – même s'il n'avait pas réellement prêté attention au temps qui passait, trop concentré sur les événements qui se déroulaient devant ses yeux. D'ailleurs, le dernier souvenir lui avait paru particulièrement long... Son expression s'assombrit quand il se remémora la mort de Kyoya.

-J'ai vu beaucoup de choses pourtant, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour ses amis.

-Tu veux dire que tu as vu d'autres souvenirs? déduisit Melody.

Il hocha la tête, déboussolé.

-C'était quoi? s'exclama King.

Le bleu se tut et regarda autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne ne les avait entendu. Les autres firent de même. Le silence autour d'eux était tel qu'ils avaient eu l'impression que King avait crié. Les autres élèves murmuraient comme s'ils essayaient de passer inaperçus, sentant que quelque chose de dangereux approchait. Plusieurs d'entre eux s'en allaient à intervalles réguliers, toujours en groupe, apeurés à l'idée de se retrouver seuls. D'ailleurs, il y avait deux fois moins de personne que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Ce constat les fit frémir de peur sans qu'ils en comprissent réellement la raison.

-Alors? insista King avec une légère appréhension.

Ginga détacha à contrecœur son attention des autres pensionnaires.

-J'ai vu trois souvenirs.

-Tant que ça? s'étonna Yû.

-Oui.

-Il s'est passé quoi? l'interrogea à son tour Masamune.

Ginga hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre. Déjà que certains de ses amis n'osaient pas faire confiance à Kyoya, alors s'il leur disait qu'il l'avait vu discuter avec Ash... Il secoua la tête. Ni Araw, ni Tsubasa ne se trouvaient présents et c'était eux qui émettaient le plus de réserves quant à faire confiance ou non à Kyoya.

-Dans le premier, j'ai vu quand ils ont rencontré Ash, déclara-t-il. Dans le deuxième...

-Je sais ce que tu es, le coupa la voix de Kyoya.

Les adolescent et l'enfant sursautèrent violemment avant de se retourner. Le fantôme se tenait près de la forêt. Il rejoignit la table autour de laquelle ils étaient réunis en deux pas. Un léger sourire courbait ses lèvres. Ses yeux, étincelants, se posèrent sur chacun des membres du groupe avant de se fixer de nouveau sur Ginga.

-Ils sont au courant de la situation ou il faut tout leur expliquer? lui demanda-t-il.

-Ils savent.

Kyoya opina, satisfait.

-Tu es une Faucheuse.

-Une quoi? demandèrent-ils simultanément.

Ils se turent une nouvelle fois et s'entre-regardèrent avant d'observer le parc, espérant qu'aucun autre pensionnaire ne les eût entendu. Mais le peu d'élèves qui restait étaient trop concentrés sur leurs propres discussions pour faire attention à eux. Ils reportèrent finalement leur attention sur Kyoya qui, contrairement à son habitude, semblait serein, presque heureux.

-Une Faucheuse, répéta le vert. Comme dans l'expression la «Grande Faucheuse».

-Tu veux dire que Gingi est la Mort? s'étrangla Yû.

Le fantôme soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Bien sûr que non: la Mort n'est pas humaine. Laissez-moi expliquer au lieu d'essayer de deviner. On n'a pas de temps à perdre.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Ginga.

-Les Faucheuses sont les personnes qui aident les âmes perdues – les fantômes – à passer dans l'autre monde. La plupart du temps, ils essayent de comprendre ce qui les a retenu sur Terre avant. C'est pour ça que tu peux voir mes souvenirs. Ce pouvoir sert à apprendre de façon objective ce qui est arrivé aux esprits. Mais les Faucheuses ne sont pas obligées de faire tout ça: ils peuvent directement renvoyer les esprits.

À présent, Kyoya souriait franchement. Bien que ses paroles l'angoissaient un peu, Ginga nota avec soulagement que le vert semblait aller bien.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire?

Le rouquin secoua la tête, déstabilisé par sa bonne humeur apparente.

-Tu pourrais nous débarrasser d'Ash avec ce pouvoir: après tout, même s'il a des milliers d'années, ce n'est qu'un esprit. Il est soumis aux mêmes lois que les autres.

De grands sourires s'étaient épanouis sur les visages des amis de Ginga au fil de l'explication de Kyoya. Vaincre Ash semblait si simple à présent! Ils ne furent même pas déçus d'avoir fait toutes ces heures de recherche pour rien. Seul le rouquin n'était pas totalement convaincu. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans les explications du vert mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Pourtant, aucun de ses amis ne semblaient avoir de doute.

-Vous avez le miroir avec vous?

-Non, on l'a laissé dans la chambre.

Même la réponse de Masamune ne mit pas Kyoya en colère alors que ce dernier ne supportait aucune négligence vis à vis du réceptacle.

-Il faut le récupérer alors, se contenta-t-il de dire. Il faut aussi qu'on trouve un endroit isolé pour pouvoir nous débarrasser d'Ash tranquillement.

-D'accord, acquiescèrent-ils en même temps.

Ils se levèrent tous, prêts à agir. King et Masamune partirent les premiers. Ils se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs pour récupérer le miroir. Les autres traversèrent le parc puis l'allée principale menant au pensionnat. Ginga marchait en bout de file, plongé dans se pensées. Il se figea quand il comprit ce qu'il trouvait étrange dans les propos de Kyoya. Comme le fantôme marchait près de lui, il lui attrapa le bras pour l'obliger à s'arrêter. Le vert sursauta violemment et observa ce qui l'entourait avec des yeux ronds. Il se détendit lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le rouquin tenait son bras.

-Il y a un problème? demanda-t-il.

-Comment tu as appris que je suis une Faucheuse?

-J'ai parlé à des fantômes qui connaissent plus de choses que moi sur le monde des esprits grâce, notamment, aux voyages qu'ils font.

Sa réponse attisa le trouble de Ginga. Il ne remettait pas en cause la confiance qu'il accordait au vert. Seulement... c'était incohérent avec les précédentes discussions qu'ils avaient eu.

-Il y a d'autres fantômes à part... à part toi à Saint-Georges?

-Oui.

-Tu leur parles souvent?

-Bien sûr. C'est la seule compagnie que j'aie.

Ginga mordilla sa lèvre.

-Pourtant, quand on s'est rencontrés, tu m'as dit que tu étais seul depuis longtemps...

Le sourire de Kyoya vacilla. Un voile sombre sembla se poser devant ses yeux. Cette étrange attitude ne dura que quelques secondes puis il arbora une expression confuse.

-Tu es sûr?

-Oui.

Il secoua la tête.

-Je... Tu dois te tromper. Je ne suis pas vraiment seul puisqu'il y a ces autres fantômes. Ils ne vivent pas à Saint-Georges mais je les vois de temps en temps.

Le rouquin esquissa un sourire encourageant.

-Je pourrais les rencontrer? s'enquit-il.

-Bien sûr. Ils vivent vers...

La confusion de Kyoya s'accentua.

-Ce n'est pas loin d'ici, continua-t-il fermement. On verra ça après que tu aies vaincu Ash.

-Hé! les interpella Yû. Yoyo! Gingi!

Ils se retournèrent. À plusieurs mètres d'eux, sous le couvert des arbres, se tenait Yû. L'enfant agitait les bras pour attirer leur attention. Un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres.

-Vous venez ou pas.

-On arrive tout de suite... et je t'interdis de réutiliser ce surnom ridicule!

-OK!

Yû fit demi-tour et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Ginga et Kyoya restèrent au milieu du chemin, le suivant du regard.

-Au fait, j'ai vu un souvenir d'Ash, murmura le rouquin.

La surprise se peignit sur les traits de Kyoya tandis qu'il se retournait vers lui pour le dévisager. Le regard de Ginga était toujours tourné vers la forêt.

-Quoi?

Ginga se tourna vers lui.

-J'ai vu un souvenir d'Ash, répéta-t-il. C'était il y a longtemps, quand il était encore vivant. Je crois que c'était juste avant sa mort.

Le vert semblait boire chacune de ses paroles, comme s'il voulait les imprimer dans sa mémoire.

-Il s'est passé quoi?

-Il était enfermé dans un cachot froid et il ne voyait rien. Les personnes qui l'ont enfermé l'ont laissé mourir lentement.

Bien qu'Ash était dangereux, Ginga ne pouvait s'empêcher de compatir à son sort. Il trouvait la manière dont il était mort affreuse. Kyoya paraissait surpris par sa réaction, comme s'il ne comprenait pas la raison de sa tristesse. Le rouquin ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher: après tout, Ash l'avait tué, lui ainsi que ses amis.

Kyoya désigna la forêt d'un mouvement de tête.

-On devrait y aller avant qu'un autre de tes amis ne vienne nous chercher, déclara-t-il.

Ginga acquiesça silencieusement. Ils marchèrent d'un pas tranquille vers la forêt. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Kyoya, Ginga se sentait mal à l'aise en sa présence. Il se demanda quel était la cause de ce malaise. Il fit la liste des événements étranges qui étaient survenus lors de la journée: Kyoya avait trouvé pourquoi il avait des pouvoirs, il avait vu certains de ses souvenirs...

Pour la troisième fois de la journée, il attrapa le bras du vert pour l'obliger à s'arrêter. Il avait oublié de lui parler des souvenirs qu'il avait vu. Kyoya sursauta légèrement quand il le toucha. Ginga fut surpris de constater que la peau sous ses doigts était chaude, comme si Kyoya était vivant. Il n'y avait pas fait attention les fois précédentes car son esprit était totalement focalisé sur d'autres problèmes.

-J'ai vu certains de tes souvenirs, déclara-t-il en croisant un regard interrogateur. Trois en fait. Le premier m'a montré comment vous avez rencontré Ash. Le second était une discussion que tu as eu avec lui...

Les yeux de Kyoya se plissèrent.

-C'était quoi?

-Quoi quoi?

Le fantôme leva les yeux au ciel.

-La discussion que j'ai eu avec Ash, soupira-t-il avec agacement.

-Oh, souffla Ginga, gêné par la bêtise de sa question. Tu étais assis seul dans la forêt et il est venu te voir pour te parler mais tu n'avais pas l'air convaincu. Il voulait que tu lui fasses confiance. Apparemment, il vous avait avoué qu'il était un esprit.

-Je vois, fit Kyoya. Et le troisième souvenir?

Le rouquin lâcha le bras du fantôme et baissa les yeux. La tristesse le submergea.

-J'ai vu ta... mort et celle de tes amis.

Kyoya ne réagit pas. Ginga déglutit puis releva timidement la tête. Le vert arborait une expression complètement fermée. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer sa tristesse. Il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu qu'il lui cachât ce souvenir.

-Autre chose? demanda froidement Kyoya.

Ginga secoua la tête. Le regard océan demeura rivé sur lui quelques secondes supplémentaires avant que son propriétaire ne se détournât. Sans rien lui dire, Kyoya marcha dans la direction que les amis du rouquin avaient prise. Ce dernier lui emboîta le pas, inquiet. Il s'en voulait de lui avoir rappelé de mauvais souvenirs. Surtout qu'il avait bien remarqué, au cours de leurs précédentes discussions, que c'était un sujet sensible pour le vert.

Le duo finit par rejoindre les adolescents et l'enfant. Ils s'étaient réunis à l'endroit même où ils avaient failli libérer Ash. Même si Ginga se sentait mal à l'aise dans ce lieu, il savait que c'était le meilleur qu'ils avaient à disposition pour se réunir. Il y avait assez d'espace dégagé pour que le groupe entier pût s'y tenir. De plus, les nombreux arbres qui les entouraient les cachaient de la vue des curieux.

Ginga observa ses amis. Ils semblaient tous ressentir un mélange d'excitation et d'angoisse. Par contre, ils paraissaient sûrs que le plan de Kyoya allait marcher. Malgré sa nature optimiste, Ginga ne partageait pas leur assurance: il ne savait pas comment son pouvoir fonctionnait et ils n'avaient pas vraiment de plan... Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par l'arrivée bruyante de King et de Masamune. Ce dernier tenait le miroir à bout de bras, une expression apeurée affichée sur le visage. Le bleu, quant à lui, jetait de nombreux coups d'œil à l'objet, inquiet, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelque chose en jaillît. Masamune déposa précipitamment le miroir sur la pierre se trouvant au centre de la clairière. Il paraissait soulagé d'être débarrassé de son fardeau.

Luttant contre son instinct qui lui hurlait de partir le plus loin possible de l'objet, Ginga s'en approcha. La surface du miroir ne reflétait rien. Pas même la lumière du soleil. Une silhouette vaguement humaine se dessinait derrière la glace.

Le rouquin recula d'un pas et s'obligea à détacher son regard du miroir. Ses amis semblaient eux aussi hypnotisés par l'image qui changeait doucement. Une bourrasque gelée souffla soudainement, manquant de le faire tomber. Il se redressa de justesse. Surpris, il regarda autour de lui. Kyoya dardait un regard haineux sur l'objet. Les adolescents reportèrent tous leur attention sur le fantôme, sachant qu'il était la cause de la tempête qui soufflait. Le vent soufflait si fort qu'ils peinaient à tenir debout. Les branches des arbres craquaient. Certaines tombaient. Ginga s'approcha de Kyoya.

-Il faut que tu arrêtes ça, déclara-t-il sans ressentir la moindre once de peur.

Le vert quitta le miroir des yeux mais il semblait toujours hors de lui. Pour preuve: la tempête ne fit que s'accentuer.

-Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que vous avez réveillé, grogna-t-il.

Ginga s'obligea à sourire.

-On va réussir à l'arrêter.

-Il y a intérêt. Sinon, je m'occuperai personnellement de vous détruire.

Un frisson de peur parcourut l'échine du groupe devant le sérieux le la menace.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça Yoyo.

La fantôme quitta Ginga des yeux, prêt à répliquer. Aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé, la tempête cessa. La fureur laissa place à la stupéfaction sur le visage de Kyoya. Le rouquin ne comprit tout d'abord pas son changement d'attitude puis, il sentit leur présence. Les ombres. Il laissa son regard dériver autour de lui. Elles se faufilaient entre les arbres qui les entouraient, ne leur laissant aucune possibilité de fuite. À cause de leur vélocité, Ginga ne savait pas combien elles étaient. Ses amis jetaient des coups d'œil autour d'eux mais ne semblaient rien voir.

Le rouquin posa un regard interrogateur, plein d'espoir, sur Kyoya mais ce dernier secoua la tête. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elles étaient. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer le malaise que Ginga ressentait depuis de longues minutes déjà.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? murmura King.

-Des sortes d'ombres nous encerclent, répondit Kyoya avec calme. On ne pourra pas quitter cet endroit tant qu'elles seront là.

L'expression calme du vert surprit davantage le groupe que ses paroles. Même Ginga en fut étonné. Les brusques changements d'humeur du fantôme étaient déstabilisants. Il posa brièvement son regard sur le miroir qui était à l'origine de toutes les crises de colère de Kyoya.

Une sorte de grondement résonna, faisant vibrer le sol. Il releva la tête. Les ombres arrêtaient de temps à autre leur course effrénée pour les observer. Malgré les pauses qu'elles effectuaient, Ginga n'arrivait pas à distinguer leurs contours: elles semblaient se fondre dans les airs.

-Ce sont des sortes de fantômes aussi? demanda Masamune, inquiet.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua le vert.

Bien qu'ils ne les voyaient pas, les autres continuaient d'observer ce qui les entourait avec appréhension.

-Tu pourrais le savoir Gingi, non? s'enquit Yû.

-Comment ça? s'étrangla l'interpellé.

L'enfant pencha la tête, pensif, les yeux fixés sur l'adolescent.

-Tu as vu les souvenirs de Yoyo et d'Ash parce que ce sont des fantômes, expliqua-t-il. Si tu vois des souvenirs de ces... ombres, ça prouvera que ce sont des fantômes.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, admit Kyoya sans relever le surnom. Tu n'as pas encore utilisé tes pouvoirs consciemment. Ce serait bien d'essayer.

-D'accord, accepta Ginga.

Après tout, s'il n'apprenait pas à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, il n'aurait aucune chance de vaincre Ash.

Il suivit les ombres du regard. Il essaya de se concentrer sur l'une d'elle mais elles ne cessaient pratiquement jamais de bouger.

_Si seulement l'une d'elle s'arrêtait..._ songea Ginga.

Soudainement, l'une d'elle se figea. Ginga eut l'impression qu'elle le fixait. L'obscurité envahit son champ de vision. Les sons s'éloignèrent avant de disparaître totalement. Ginga fit quelques pas mais rien ne changea. Il n'avait même pas l'impression qu'un sol existât sous ses pieds. Il tenta d'observer les alentour, cherchant le moindre détail qui indiquait le commencement d'un souvenir mais ne trouva rien. C'était comme si la mémoire de l'ombre était cachée. Ginga se demanda comme y accéder. Il avait réussi l'objectif que Yû et Kyoya avait fixé – soit, déterminer si les ombres étaient ou non des fantômes – mais il voulait faire plus: apprendre leur identité de l'ombre. Peut-être qu'il pourrait l'aider grâce à cela ou, au moins, la combattre plus facilement.

Ginga marcha longtemps dans le noir sans rien trouver. Il avait beau avancer rien ne changeait. Il était entièrement concentré sur sa tâche. Le fait que les souvenirs de l'ombre fussent dissimulés aussi bien l'inquiétait. C'était comme si...

_Comme si elle ne se souvenait de rien_, termina le rouquin en pensées.

Il se demanda si les fantômes finissaient par oublier qui ils étaient avant leur mort, si c'était ce qui arrivait à Kyoya et qui expliquait les incohérences de ses paroles. Ash semblait se souvenir de qui il était mais cela pouvait être une exception.

Ginga commençait à s'inquiéter pour ses amis. Il avait l'impression d'errer dans cette obscurité depuis des heures et il n'avait aucune nouvelle de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Pourtant, il ne voulait toujours pas abandonner. Il ferma les yeux.

_Allez... Je veux seulement savoir qui tu es. Je partirai dès que je le saurai._

Il rouvrit les yeux. Rien n'avait changé. Il soupira, déçu. Des murmures se firent entendre, brisant le silence. Ginga chercha leur origine mais ils résonnaient trop pour qu'il pût la déterminer. Ces murmures devinrent de plus en plus clair jusqu'à se transformer en paroles audibles.

-Un nouveau? fit la voix de Nile. Depuis quand on accepte des nouveaux élèves au milieu de l'année?

-Et depuis quand les élèves arrivent en pleine nuit pour s'installer? ajouta Wales.

Ginga entendit un soupir.

-C'est exceptionnel, intervint un adulte. Ses parents ont insisté pour qu'il soit inscrit ici et ils ont donné des aides pour contribuer à la construction d'un nouveau bâtiment.

-Comme ils sont riches, vous faîtes une entorse au règlement, résuma Ryûga.

Un claquement de langue réprobateur résonna.

-Comportez-vous bien avec lui, continua l'adulte. J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien. Il devrait arriver d'ici cinq minutes.

-Ça devrait aller, répondit Nile. À moins qu'il n'ait le même caractère que Ryûga.

-Parce que tu te trouves supportable? rétorqua le blanc.

-Arrêtez ça. Vous devez donner une bonne image de notre pensionnat.

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent sans conviction. Les voix disparurent petit à petit. Puis, Ginga n'entendit plus rien. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, se concentrant sur le vrai monde. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était de nouveau dans la petite clairière, en face de nombreux arbres entre lesquels les ombres se faufilaient. Le rouquin se retourna vers ses amis qui l'observaient avec impatience. Il concentra ensuite son attention sur Kyoya qui restait de marbre.

-Ce sont des fantômes, déclara-t-il.

-Ah oui?! s'exclama Yû.

Ginga opina lentement, le regard grave.

-Je crois qu'il s'agit d'un de tes amis, murmura-t-il à Kyoya.

_Fin du chapitre 12_


	13. Chapter 13: Les âmes perdues

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 13: Les âmes perdues**

Ginga se sentait mal à l'aise d'avoir dit une chose pareille même s'il savait que c'était la vérité. Il vit une intense confusion créer une tempête dans les orbes bleues. Le visage de leur propriétaire s'était décomposé. Il semblait complètement déstabilisé et Ginga comprenait parfaitement d'où provenait cette confusion: pendant les cinq dernières décennies, Kyoya avait été persuadé que ces amis avaient disparu définitivement. La pensée que leurs esprits étaient seulement prisonniers sur Terre et qu'il pourrait les revoir ne l'avait jamais effleuré.

-Lequel? murmura le vert, choqué.

Ginga posa son regard sur les ombres qui s'étaient remises en marche mais aucun nom ne lui vint à l'esprit.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il.

Les ombres tournoyaient autour d'eux avec vélocité, ne leur laissant aucune échappatoire, au point qu'elles ne semblaient pas avoir de contours. Bien que les amis de Ginga ne pouvaient pas les voir, ils jetaient des coups d'œil inquiets autour d'eux, se demandant d'où la menace allait provenir. Ils en délaissaient même le miroir. Le remarquant, Ginga prit quelques secondes pour observer le réceptacle. Ce dernier était étrangement opaque mais rien d'autre ne le différenciait d'un miroir ordinaire. Il ne déclenchait chez lui plus aucune impression – qu'elle soit mauvaise ou bonne.

Kyoya reprit contenance, même si un éclat de tristesse continuait de briller dans ses yeux. Il regarda alternativement Masamune, King, Yû puis Melody, donnant l'impression de sonder leurs esprits.

-Vous ne les voyez pas? finit-il par demander.

-Non, répondit l'enfant pour eux tous.

Le vert reporta son attention sur Ginga, l'air sûr de lui.

-Ça veut dire qu'ils n'ont pas de rapport avec le miroir, expliqua-t-il devant son air interrogateur. Comment ces choses pourraient être Ryûga, Nile ou Wales s'ils n'ont pas de rapports avec Ash et le miroir?

Ginga secoua la tête, ne sachant que répondre. Il ne pouvait donner aucun argument prouvant sa certitude. Il le savait, c'est tout.

-Pas «ou». Les ombres sont trois.

Puis dans un murmure:

-Je suis désolé.

Le rouquin espéra que toute sa sincérité transparaissait dans son regard. L'assurance de Kyoya s'effrita. Perdu, il essaya d'observer les ombres plus précisément mais elles étaient toujours trop rapides pour qu'on puisse distinguer leurs corps. Ginga aurait voulu pouvoir le consoler mais il savait que rien de ce qu'il pouvait lui dire ne pourrait lui remonter le moral.

Melody s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer leur attention. Elle baissa les yeux en croisant le regard de glace.

-Je sais que ce que je vais dire peut avoir l'air horrible mais...

Elle déglutit et hésita un instant avant de continuer.

-Ce serait bien que Ginga teste ses pouvoirs sur eux au lieu de le faire directement sur Ash.

Un frisson les parcourut. La température avait chuté de plusieurs degrés. Kyoya semblait furieux qu'elle ait osé proposer une telle chose. Ginga lui-même ne comprenait pas comment la jeune fille avait pu avoir une idée pareille. Néanmoins, il s'interposa entre le fantôme et Melody, ne voulant pas que la situation dégénère. Ils avaient autre chose à faire que de se disputer même si, vu l'expression menaçante que Kyoya arborait et celle apeurée que Melody affichait, les deux adolescents avaient oublié.

Il leva la tête vers le fantôme pour attirer son attention. Une fois que ce fut fait, il dit:

-Ne t'inquiète pas: je ne compte pas faire de mal à tes amis.

Le vert plissa le nez.

-Il vaut mieux, siffla-t-il.

Bien que son ton était agressif, Ginga ne s'en formalisa pas: selon lui, Kyoya avait de bonnes raisons d'être énervé. En plus, quand il était à proximité du miroir, il se mettait plus facilement en colère.

Le rouquin reporta son regard sur les ombres. Il se demanda comment les amis de Kyoya avaient pu devenir ainsi, dépourvus de forme et de souvenirs, alors que le vert semblait bien se porter – enfin, pour un fantôme bien entendu. Surtout qu'ils n'étaient apparus à Saint-Georges que cette année alors qu'ils étaient morts depuis longtemps...

-Tu crois que je pourrais les aider? demanda-t-il, compatissant à leur sort.

-Je ne connais pas _tous_ les pouvoirs des faucheuses, répliqua froidement le vert.

-Les autres fantômes ne t'ont pas expliqué ça en détail? s'étonna-t-il.

Kyoya fronça les sourcils, confus, comme s'il ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait.

-Les autres...?

-Ceux qui t'ont expliqué pour les faucheuses, précisa Ginga.

-Ceux-là... Non. Ils m'ont juste dit ce que peuvent faire les faucheuses en général. Mais, la plupart du temps, ils ont des capacités supplémentaires qui leur sont propres...

Malgré ses paroles, il semblait de plus en plus confus, comme s'il ne se souvenait pas dans quel contexte il les avait entendu.

-Il y a d'autres fantômes à Saint-Georges? s'étonna Masamune.

Ginga opina lentement du chef.

-Ça fait beaucoup de personnes qui sont mortes dans le coin, déclara King.

Son commentaire refroidit le groupe. Ils n'avaient pas réellement pris conscience de ce fait, trop préoccupés par le miroir et par ce qui était prisonnier à l'intérieur.

-À quoi ressemblent les ombres? intervint Yû, brisant le silence lourd qui les oppressait.

-Pas à grand chose, s'empressa de répondre Ginga. Ils ne se souviennent même pas de qui ils étaient...

-Comme dans les légendes...

Les garçons se tournèrent vers Melody qui avait doucement murmuré ces paroles, comme plongée dans ses pensées. Ils l'observaient avec de grands yeux, attendant davantage de détails. S'en rendant compte, la jeune fille recommença à parler:

-C'est à ça que les fantômes ressemblent dans les légendes, répéta-t-elle. Ils sont censés garder l'apparence qu'ils ont à leur mort et ne se souvenir que de leur mort. La plupart du temps, ils cherchent à la venger. Ou à faire mourir des gens de la même façon qu'eux. Ou ils revivent infiniment leur mort.

Ginga ne trouvait pas vraiment que ça correspondait aux amis de Kyoya. Leur état actuel avait beau lui inspirer autant de crainte que de pitié – c'étaient eux qui l'observaient depuis la rentrée, sans que les autres ne s'en soient aperçus – il n'avait ressenti aucun désir de vengeance ou de meurtre n'émaner d'eux. Ils semblaient simplement attendre quelque chose. Un événement.

-Mais Yoyo ne ressemble pas du tout à ça, intervint Yû.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le concerné qui croisa les bras, adoptant une attitude défensive. Ces regards traduisaient une méfiance qui agaça Ginga: Kyoya les aidait depuis le début! Ils ne pouvaient pas se méfier de lui juste parce qu'il n'était pas dans un état aussi lamentable que ses amis.

-Le sort qu'on a lancé sur Ash a nécessité le sacrifice d'une âme, expliqua le vert avec agressivité. Je suis lié à l'état du miroir.

Furieux, il reporta son attention sur Ginga.

-Débarrasse-toi d'eux, lui ordonna-t-il.

Le rouquin ne comprit pas immédiatement de quoi il parlait.

-Quoi...?

-Les ombres, précisa Kyoya. Elles nous empêchent de nous concentrer sur Ash alors débarrasse-nous-en!

-Mais... voulut protester Ginga.

-Ils sont morts pour enfermer Ash! le coupa le fantôme. Ce serait stupide de laisser Ash s'enfuir pour ne pas leur faire de mal. Ils sont déjà morts de toute façon.

L'expression de Kyoya changea légèrement, à la limite de la mesquinerie.

-Il ne peut rien leur arriver de pire, souffla-t-il.

Ginga fronça les sourcils tandis qu'un choc sincère se peignit sur les visages des autres pensionnaires. Kyoya avait entendu la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Tsubasa. Pourtant, à ce moment-là, il n'était pas près d'eux. Il était même censé se trouver en dehors du pensionnat, avec ces autres fantômes...

-Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille...? murmura Melody.

La fureur du fantôme se tourna une fois de plus vers elle.

-Toi, boucle-la! rugit-il. C'est toi qui a proposé ça alors ne fait pas semblant d'être choquée maintenant.

Melody recula devant tant d'agressivité. Ginga posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kyoya, le faisant sursauter et se retourner brusquement.

-Je vais essayer de les aider, déclara-t-il.

-Fais ce qui te chante, du moment qu'on peut s'occuper d'Ash après.

Le ton de Kyoya était froid et distant mais Ginga n'était pas dupe: l'éclat de tristesse qui brillait dans les yeux orage prouvait qu'il s'inquiétait toujours pour ses amis malgré leur état. Même s'il y avait toujours quelque chose d'incohérent dans ses propos.

Le rouquin s'avança jusqu'à se trouver à quelques pas du filet d'ombres. Il tendit la main vers elles pour essayer de les toucher. Kyoya apparut près de lui. Il tendit sa main vers son poignet pour l'attraper et l'empêcher d'avancer davantage. Les doigt du fantôme passèrent au travers de son bras. D'un même mouvement horrifié, Ginga et Kyoya ramenèrent leurs bras contre eux. Le premier avait les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Le second arborait une expression confuse.

-Tu devrais éviter de les toucher, murmura-t-il tout de même.

Ginga observa son bras, ne comprenant pas pourquoi les doigts du fantôme étaient passés au travers alors qu'il avait pu le toucher à peine quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Il s'est passé quoi? finit-il par demander en relevant la tête.

Kyoya haussa les épaules pour montrer qu'il partageait son désappointement. Ginga avança timidement sa main vers son épaule. Ses doigts rencontrèrent le tissus rêche de la chemise que Kyoya portait. Ce fait accentua leur confusion.

-Il y a un problème? demanda Yû.

Ginga retira prestement sa main de l'épaule de Kyoya.

-Rien, assura-t-il.

Ils auraient tout le temps de se poser des questions sur la façon dont ses pouvoirs fonctionnent quand Ash serait hors d'état de nuire. En attendant, ils devaient tous se concentrer sur leur objectif et ne pas se laisser distraire. Pas même par des choses aussi surprenantes que ça.

L'adolescent reporta son regard miel sur les ombres. Cette fois, son contact avec eux fut plus rapide: sa vision se brouilla instantanément tandis que le monde réel laissait place à l'intérieur de l'esprit d'une ombre. L'obscurité était totale, où que son regard se pose. Pourtant, il pouvait avancer, marcher. Ce qu'il fit bien qu'il n'avait pas de destination précise: il ne savait même pas comment il pourrait aider ces ombres.

Il finit par s'arrêter. L'obscurité qui l'entourait semblait amplifier les sons qu'il émettait: son cœur résonnait fortement à ses oreilles tandis que sa respiration semblait résonner tout autour de lui.

Même si ça ne changeait pas grand chose, il ferma les yeux. Sous ses paupières, il fit défiler les souvenirs de Kyoya. Il en choisit un – le premier qu'il avait vu, celui où Kyoya et ses amis avaient décidé de combattre Ash – et le fit lentement défiler, essayant de le partager avec l'ombre pour lui rappeler qui elle était et ce qui l'avait menée à cet état. Bien qu'il sentait ses forces amenuisée, il ne constatait aucun changement autour de lui. Son action avait été inutile. Il retint un soupir en le constatant.

_Reviens. Reviens. Reviens._

Ce mot se formait répétitivement sur ses lèvres, comme une litanie, formant un étrange lien entre son esprit et celui de l'ombre.

_Reviens._

C'était ce qu'il voulait que le fantôme fasse. Il fallait qu'il reprenne conscience et qu'il redevienne ce qu'il avait été.

_Reviens._

L'obscurité sembla onduler mais cela ne dura qu'un bref instant: elle redevint le corps de cocon qui remplissait les ombres et les empêchait d'être elles-mêmes.

-Reviens avec nous, ordonna-t-il à voix haute.

Sa voix, malgré sa faiblesse grandissante, semblait forte et sûre. Elle créait de puissants échos qui perçaient l'obscurité.

_De notre côté du miroir,_  
><em>Toi qui a été piégé dans l'ombre,<em>  
><em>Toi qui a été enfermé dans cette cage sombre...<em>

Sans en avoir réellement conscience, Ginga reformait dans ses pensées la formule qui avait libéré Ash. Sans se rendre compte de ce que ça pourrait déclencher.

_Que ton sommeil cesse, réveille-toi_

Un éclat de lucidité traversa l'ombre. Il en profita pour tenter une nouvelle fois de le faire revenir à lui. Il fit résonner dans sa tête les paroles du tout dernier souvenir auquel il avait assisté, essayant de le partager avec l'ombre. Puisque l'une d'entre elles s'en était souvenue, il devait être vraiment important.

La discussion devint de plus en plus tangible, comme si elle se rapprochait. Ginga ouvrit les yeux. Une sincère et agréable surprise l'envahit. Il se trouvait dans un dortoir occupé par quatre lits identiques à l'aspect inconfortables ainsi que par des tables et des chaises austères. Trois adolescents étaient dans la pièce: Ryûga, nonchalamment assis sur son lit, regardait la porte; Nile était assis sur une chaise, les bras croisés; Wales lisait un livre, installé devant son bureau, et jetait des coups d'œil réguliers à l'entrée.

-Il prend son temps, le nouveau, soupira le blanc.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, impatients de découvrir leur futur camarade et colocataire. La poignée de la porte choisit ce moment pour se tourner, attirant leur attention à tous. La porte s'ouvrit, émettant une plainte qui rendit immédiatement Ginga méfiant, lui donnant une impression de danger. Pourtant, elle laissa seulement apparaître un adolescent aux cheveux verts sombres et aux yeux d'un bleu perçant qu'il connaissait bien à présent. Des croix traçaient des sillons sur ses joues. Il portait une chemise noire froissée, comme il la portait actuellement. Ce visage si familier et amical rassura instantanément. Il mit son inquiétude précédente sous le compte de la fatigue et du stress qui prenaient peu à peu possession de lui.

Kyoya semblait mal à l'aise, comme s'il ne comprenait pas comment il était arrivé là et la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait dans cette chambre. Il n'avait même pas l'air de savoir quoi faire. Ryûga le détailla des pieds à la tête, le jaugeant.

-C'est _ça_ le gosse de riche?

-Quel gosse de riche? s'étonna le vert, confus.

-Il a pas l'air dégourdi en plus.

L'insulte réveilla le vert qui sortit de sa confusion, vexé. Il leva la tête, arborant une expression dédaigneuse.

-De quoi tu crois que tu aies l'air, avachi comme ça?

Ryûga leva un sourcil, étonné. Il échangea un regard avec ses colocataires.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit: peut-être qu'il va nous rendre la vie intéressante finalement.

-Tu veux dire que tu as enfin quelqu'un avec qui te disputer, souffla Nile.

Le blanc sourit mais ne démentit pas. Ginga s'approcha de lui. Comme il n'appartenait pas au souvenir, cela n'affecta pas la scène. Il posa doucement ses doigts sur son épaule.

_Tu dois revenir._

L'expression de Ryûga se décomposa alors que les autres continuaient la scène comme si de rien n'était. Ses yeux dorés s'étrécirent. Ce qui les entourait se figea et sembla se déformer. Avant que tout ne disparaisse, Ginga se propulsa dans l'esprit d'une autre ombre, emportant la fin du souvenir avec lui. Maintenant qu'il avait compris comment il pouvait ramener les ombres, il comptait toutes les aider.

Le souvenir continua de défiler autour de lui. Il se brouilla légèrement quand il atteignit l'esprit de la seconde ombre mais redevint rapidement normal. Ginga chancela. Il se sentait si fatigué... Il distinguait à peine ce qui l'entourait. Il ne prit même pas la peine de le faire: il se contenta d'avancer, concentrant toutes ses forces sur sa mission.

-Pourquoi? fit Kyoya. Vous ne lui répondez pas quand il vous provoque?

-Je suis toujours dans la pièce, intervint Ryûga.

-Non, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, dit simplement Nile, l'ignorant.

-Toi non plus? ajouta le vert.

-Il ne me provoque pas, répondit Wales.

-T'es trop calme, c'est inutile, expliqua Ryûga.

Ginga s'approcha de Wales, occultant tout le reste. Il posa sa main sur la représentation du fantôme et lui ordonna de revenir d'une voix forte malgré son état, récitant dans sa tête et son âme le sortilège. Une légère confusion apparut sur l'expression de Wales avant qu'il ne disparaisse à son tour. Ginga se sentait épuisé. Toutefois, il rassembla ses dernières forces pour se propulser dans l'esprit de la troisième et dernière ombre en agrippant le souvenir pour le lui apporter. Une fois arrivé, une intense faiblesse l'envahit. Il dut lutter pour rester conscient et ne pas se laisser sombrer.

-... excuse, finit Kyoya.

Ginga embrassa la pièce du regard, cherchant le dernier esprit.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi, rétorqua Ryûga.

Elle était quasiment plongée dans les ténèbres mais ce n'était pas à cause de l'ombre cette fois-ci. C'était seulement sa fatigue qui le ralentissait et faisait faiblir ses pouvoirs. Une pensée incongrue jaillit dans son esprit. Que se passerait-il si jamais il était à bout de forces avant d'avoir pu quitter l'ombre? Resterait-il coincé? Prisonnier comme les ombres l'avaient été?

-Bien sûr, ajouta le vert. Je m'ennuies tellement que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que de dire des bêtises.

Un soupir.

Ginga finit par trouver Nile. Il se sentait défaillir. Il fallait qu'il réussisse à l'aider. Il ne pouvait quand même pas échouer maintenant!

-On était presque au calme, dit Wales.

Il toucha l'esprit et fit comme les fois précédentes: il lui demanda de revenir en utilisant le sort du miroir. La scène s'effaça entièrement devant ses yeux. Il resta un moment suspendu dans les ténèbres, lui donnant l'impression que ses craintes s'étaient vérifiées. Mais il était si fatigué, si épuisé qu'il ne ressentait même pas de peur à l'idée de rester coincé là. Cet endroit était étrange mais n'avait rien d'effrayant. Pas comme le souvenir d'Ash qui était rempli d'angoisse et de haine...

Une pensée effleura son esprit, sur le passé d'Ash et sur la manière de l'arrêter. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu la saisir, il retomba subitement dans le monde réel. Les couleurs vives brûlèrent ses rétines. Ses jambes ne semblaient pas capables de soutenir son poids et il n'avait pas tout à fait l'impression d'être entièrement revenu, comme s'il lui manquait une partie de lui. Étourdi, il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir trois visages à la fois inconnus et familiers qui l'observaient avec surprise et de comprendre qu'il avait réussi avant de s'évanouir, retombant dans les ténèbres.

_Fin du chapitre 13_


	14. Chapter 14: Je ne t'abandonnerai pas

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note:** Désolée pour la longue attente (j'avais d'autres obligations) mais, à partir de maintenant, je vais recommencer à publier chaque semaine :) Merci de continuer de me lire.

**Chapitre 14: Je ne t'abandonnerai pas**

Plongé dans les ténèbres, Ginga reprenait difficilement conscience. Les voix qui résonnaient autour de lui lui parvenaient étouffées. Il ne distinguait même pas les paroles qu'elles prononçaient. L'aide qu'il avait apporté aux amis de Kyoya l'avait vidé de ses forces. Pourtant, il savait qu'il devait se réveiller: Ash pouvait sortir de sa prison d'une minute à l'autre. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux mais il était toujours dans le brouillard. Le monde devint de plus en plus net et les voix s'éclaircirent jusqu'à ce qu'il les comprenne parfaitement. Il s'assit, encore sonné.

-Tu vas bien? lui demanda Melody.

Il se tourna lentement vers elle et hocha la tête.

-Évidemment qu'il va bien, commenta Kyoya. Il n'est pas mort et je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait demander de plus.

-Quel cynisme! fit Tsubasa.

Kyoya lança un regard noir à l'argenté avant de se détourner et de pousser un soupir dédaigneux.

-Il a raison, murmura Ginga. Je vais bien.

Il se leva, fut étourdi un instant mais reprit rapidement ses esprits.

-On doit combattre Ash! Et utiliser toutes nos forces pour le vaincre!

À cet instant, il remarqua que quelque chose manquait. Comme il s'y attendait, les ombres avaient disparu. Par contre, aucun fantôme ne les avait remplacé. Il eut beau regarder autour de lui, il ne vit aucune trace des amis de Kyoya.

-Où sont passés Ryûga, Nile et Wales? demanda-t-il, la gorge nouée par l'angoisse.

Il était certain d'être parvenu à les sortir de leur état d'ombre. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu mal tourner et où ils pouvaient se trouver à cet instant.

-Ils sont partis, expliqua Kyoya d'un ton distant.

Son expression était complètement fermée. Son attitude – pareille à d'habitude mais faussement nonchalante – donnait l'impression qu'il se moquait éperdument du sujet de leur discussion. Ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer la méfiance que ses amis avaient à son égard.

Ginga posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du fantôme pour le réconforter. Il le sentit à peine tressaillir sous ses doigts. Une nette amélioration par rapport au début où il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'éloigner d'un bond de lui.

-Ça va aller? lui demanda-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait un malaise, répliqua froidement le vert.

Malgré son ton tranchant, Ginga ne s'éloigna pas de Kyoya. Ce dernier le dévisagea avant de s'adoucir légèrement – tellement légèrement que Ginga fut le seul à s'en apercevoir.

-Tu dois te souvenir de quelle façon tu les as fait partir pour pouvoir faire pareil avec Ash, continua-t-il sur le même ton.

-D'accord.

Il laissa son bras retomber contre lui. En y réfléchissant, il n'avait rien fait de spécial. Il les avait aidé à se souvenir de qui ils étaient et ça semblait s'arrêter là. Mais il ne pouvait certainement pas faire de même avec Ash.

-Je ne crois pas avoir fait quelque chose de spécial.

-Bien sûr que si!

-T'énerve pas Yoyo! s'exclama Yû. Peut-être que leur volonté a été accomplie et qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de rester.

Un violent vent glacial commença à souffler.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-C'est comme ça que ça se passe dans les films! cria l'enfant pour se faire entendre malgré les bourrasques.

-On est dans la réalité ici, le contredit Kyoya. Les âmes ont _toujours_ besoin des Faucheuses pour partir.

La force du vent, qui avait redoublé, les obligeait à plisser les yeux et les empêchait de distinguer parfaitement ce qui les entourait. Le froid s'insinuait sous leurs vêtements et leur glaçait la peau, les faisant trembler et s'entrechoquer leurs dents.

-T'as aucune raison de t'énerver! lança Masamune à Kyoya qui poussa un soupir dédaigneux.

-Je ne suis pas énervé mais je vais le devenir si vous continuez vos commentaires.

-Pourquoi la température a-t-elle changé alors? demanda Yû avec suspicion.

Le nez de Kyoya se plissa.

-Je ne suis pas à l'origine de tous les caprices de la météo.

La conversation cessa tandis que des questions glissaient dans leurs pensées. Seul Yû en osa formuler une.

-Qu'est-ce qui fait ça alors?

Kyoya haussa les épaules mais sa désinvolture ne trompa personne et l'attention générale se porta sur le miroir dont la surface était étrangement opaque.

-L'important, c'est que Ginga sache comment il a réussi à faire partir mes... les autres pour qu'il puisse recommencer avec Ash!

-Le problème c'est que je n'ai rien fait de spécial!

Le ciel était assombri par les nuages qui s'y amoncelaient. L'obscurité semblait se concentrer particulièrement autour d'eux: au loin, on pouvait apercevoir une clarté fragile qui formait un cercle autour des ténèbres environnantes comme pour essayer de les contenir. En fait, c'était le miroir qui attirait les ténèbres et semblait s'en nourrir. Ash ne tarderait pas à les rejoindre dans le monde des vivants pour y déchaîner toute sa colère.

-Ça ne doit pas être spécial pour une Faucheuse de faire passer des âmes de l'autre côté, murmura Kyoya d'une voix si basse que Ginga doutait que les autres aient entendu.

Sa phrase fit de nouveau réfléchir le rouquin mais sous un autre angle d'approche cette fois. Et, étonnamment, il trouva. Il se souvint exactement comment il avait aidé les amis de Kyoya à aller dans l'Autre monde – même s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte sur le moment. C'était... Il était incapable de décrire ce qu'il avait fait mais il se savait capable de recommencer cent fois ou mille fois s'il le fallait.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé, souffla-t-il.

Kyoya darda son regard de glace sur lui et esquissa un hochement de tête.

_Pourquoi ils ont fait ça...?_

Comme hypnotisé, Ginga se tourna vers le miroir et plongea ses yeux sur la surface de ténèbres. Ses pensées étaient devenues incapables de se former de façon cohérente.

_Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça..._

Néanmoins, il s'obligea à se déconnecter de ce souvenir ensorcelant. Ce fut incroyablement plus facile que l'autre fois: il n'eut même pas besoin d'utiliser les souvenirs de Kyoya pour revenir à la réalité. Ses amis, eux, étaient tellement concentrés sur le miroir qu'ils n'avaient rien remarqué.

La surface de l'artefact se gondola puis une silhouette humaine en sortit. Elle peina à s'en extirper mais finit par réussir. Entièrement. Elle se tint un moment au-dessus du miroir puis, d'un bond gracieux, vint rejoindre la terre ferme. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, elle avait revêtu une apparence humaine: celle d'un frêle adolescent aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs. Des chaînes couleur de sang reliaient ses poignets et sa gorge au miroir mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Ginga constata avec horreur qu'elles n'en avaient pas seulement la couleur: aux endroits où elles touchaient la peau blanche, elles la tâchaient d'écarlate.

Bien que Ginga leur ait décrit Ash plus d'une fois, ses amis semblèrent choqués qu'il ait une apparence si... banale. On ressentait même l'envie de le protéger cet être à l'allure si fragile. Seul Kyoya, qui savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre, ne baissa pas sa garde.

Le sourire qui étira les lèvres d'Ash ne fit qu'accentuer cette fausse impression.

-Bonjour Kyoya, murmura-t-il avec douceur.

Son entière attention était focalisée sur le fantôme, comme si aucune des autres personnes présentes n'avait d'importance.

-Je t'interdis de t'adresser à moi! rugit l'interpellé.

Une ombre de tristesse passa sur le visage d'Ash mais il reprit si vite contenance que ça aurait pu être un mirage. Ginga comprit qu'il appréciait réellement Kyoya malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir: il n'avait ressenti aucune hypocrisie chez lui. Toutefois, il savait que le danger qu'il représentait n'en était pas moins réel.

-Tout serait tellement plus simple si tu acceptais la situation, continua-t-il sur le même ton.

-Arrête de dire des idioties! rugit Kyoya.

Ash voulut faire un pas de plus dans sa direction mais les chaînes le retinrent.

-Kyoya...

-Il faut qu'on se débarrasse de lui tant qu'il est enchaîné au miroir, déclara-t-il d'une voix claire sans quitter leur ennemi des yeux.

Ginga opina. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à bannir Ash, ce dernier posa sur lui un regard qui semblait voir les tréfonds de son âme.

-C'est ce gamin, la Faucheuse? Je l'imaginais plus... imposant. Et plus âgé aussi. Sait-il au moins comment utiliser ses pouvoirs?

Cela le figea. Il se demanda comment Ash pouvait savoir pour lui alors qu'il était censé n'avoir aucun lien avec le monde extérieur depuis cinq décennies. À moins que les esprits de son âge remarquent immédiatement quand une Faucheuse leur faisait face... Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Sa question était formulée comme s'il avait entendu parler de lui et non comme s'il faisait un constat. Et cela déstabilisait Ginga qui perdit sa concentration.

-Et non, fit Ash. Pour nous, rien ne distingue une Faucheuse d'une personne normale ou d'un médium à prime abord.

Ginga se retint de reculer. Il ne pensait pas qu'Ash soit capable de lire dans les esprits – Kyoya lui en aurait parlé sinon – mais cela le troublait au plus haut point. L'esprit millénaire lui sourit.

-Je sais beaucoup de choses. Ça ne me dérangerait pas de partager ces connaissances avec vous...

-Tu as tué des gens.

-Ils m'y ont obligé.

Les poings de Kyoya se crispèrent et un éclat de rage pur traversa ses prunelles. Avant que la situation ne dégénère, Ginga décida d'intervenir: il ne voulait pas que le vert laisse la colère guider ses actes. Car, s'il leur avait demandé de l'aide, c'était qu'il ne pouvait agir seul.

Ginga concentra ses pensées et ses pouvoirs sur son objectif: bannir Ash. Plus rien d'autre n'existait pour lui. Le temps d'un battement de cil, la silhouette d'Ash redevint ténèbres. Son sourire s'élargit quand il reprit son apparence habituelle. Les chaînes qui le reliaient au miroir s'étaient solidifiées.

-Je pardonne ce que tu as essayé de faire, dit-il. De surcroît, j'imagine que c'était l'idée de Kyoya... Tu n'en as pas assez de mettre tes amis en danger?

Seul un grondement répondit à sa question.

-Je m'en doutais. C'est dommage car, après, c'est moi qu'on accuse de tes erreurs.

-T'en as pas marre de te donner des excuses?

L'expression d'Ash s'assombrit.

-Nous en parlerons une autre fois. (sa voix redevint doucereuse) Vous savez, le problème, avec les sorts exécutés rapidement, c'est qu'on ignore généralement les effets secondaires.

Il leva un de ses bras, mettant ses chaînes en évidence.

-C'est ça l'effet secondaire du tien.

-C'était le but, le contredit Kyoya. Pas un effet secondaire.

Ash secoua la tête.

-L'objectif était de m'enfermer dans le miroir. Ces chaînes sont les conséquences de ton sacrifice. C'est un effet secondaire qui nous lie, toi et moi. Comment crois-tu que je sois au courant pour la Faucheuse? Et n'as-tu pas toi-même eu des moments d'absence ou des souvenirs confus?

Kyoya semblait sur le point d'exploser de rage. Ginga attrapa impulsivement son bras l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Un de leur souvenir commun envahit ses pensées.

_-Tu... me parles?_

_-Bien sûr. À qui d'autre pourrai-je parler?_

_-Personne. Ça m'a surpris parce que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne m'a pas adressé la parole._

_-Tu n'as pas d'amis?_

_-J'en avais mais ils sont tous partis._

_[…]_

_-Il y a un problème?_

_-Comment tu as appris que je suis une Faucheuse?_

_-J'ai parlé à des fantômes qui connaissent plus de choses que moi sur le monde des esprits grâce, notamment, aux voyages qu'ils font._

_-Il y a d'autres fantômes à part... à part toi à Saint-Georges?_

_-Oui._

_-Tu leur parles souvent?_

_-Bien sûr. C'est la seule compagnie que j'aie._

_-Pourtant, quand on s'est rencontrés, tu m'as dit que tu étais seul depuis longtemps..._

_-Tu es sûr?_

_-Oui._

_-Je... Tu dois te tromper. Je ne suis pas vraiment seul puisqu'il y a ces autres fantômes. Ils ne vivent pas à Saint-Georges mais je les vois de temps en temps._

_-Je pourrais les rencontrer?_

_-Bien sûr. Ils vivent vers... Ils... Ce n'est pas loin d'ici. On verra ça après que tu ais vaincu Ash._

_[…]_

_-Je ne connais pas _tous _les pouvoirs des Faucheuses._

_-Les autres fantômes ne t'ont pas expliqué ça en détail?_

_-Les autres...?_

_-Ceux qui t'ont expliqué pour les Faucheuses._

_-Ceux-là... Non._

-Tu dois avoir beaucoup d'exemples maintenant que tu y as réfléchis, continua Ash. Mais ce n'est pas la plus importante conséquence des effets secondaires. Vu que je suis lié à toi et que tu es lié à moi, la Faucheuse doit te bannir pour réussir à me bannir.

-Quoi?

L'exclamation avait franchi les lèvres de Ginga avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir. Il ne pouvait – ne voulait – croire ce qu'il entendait même si c'était la vérité. Kyoya et lui étaient censés combattre ensemble! Il ne pouvait pas lui faire la même chose qu'à Ash. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte... Pas avant de lui avoir prouvé qu'il n'était plus seul et de parvenir à effacer toute sa tristesse.

-Tu as bien entendu.

Les amis du rouquin, qui s'étaient tenus à l'écart jusque-là, émirent un brouhaha d'où ressortaient les mots «mensonges» et «manipulation». Ash les observa avec indulgence puis, l'expression douloureuse, se tourna vers Kyoya.

-C'est ta dernière chance. Rejoins-moi et je te pardonnerai.

Les yeux de Kyoya ressemblaient à des orages sur le point de tout dévaster.

-Abandonne et j'envisagerai de ne pas te détruire.

La douleur laissa place à une froide résignation qui se mua en indifférence.

-Bien.

Ash bondit agressivement vers lui jusqu'à ce que ses chaînes l'empêchent d'avancer. Une aura meurtrière l'entourait mais Kyoya ne recula pas. L'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour le vert poussa Ginga à réagir. Il s'interposa entre eux et attrapa le bras qu'Ash tendait vers eux pour les blesser. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de le bannir. Ash recula comme s'il avait été brûlé. Ça n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté mais ça l'avait ralenti.

-C'est inutile, gronda l'esprit.

Les poings de Kyoya se serrèrent.

-Il a raison.

L'air décidé, il se tourna vers Ginga que l'appréhension gagnait.

-Tu es prêt à tout pour vaincre Ash?

-...Non, répondit le rouquin en s'éloignant de lui.

-Ginga! intervint Tsubasa. On n'a pas de temps à perdre!

L'expression de Kyoya se ferma davantage.

-Il a raison, dit-il à regrets.

Ginga essaya de trouver une autre solution, une qui lui permettrait de sauver tout le monde. Il avait promis son aide à Kyoya, il ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Bannir ou renvoyer un esprit n'était pas douloureux mais le vert ne voulait pas partir.

_Trouve autre chose!_ s'ordonna-t-il. _Il y a forcément une autre solution._

-Il ne fera rien, gronda Ash. Vous êtes perdus.

Le regard que lui envoya Kyoya était un tourbillon intense d'émotions contradictoires qu'il comprenait sans être capable de déchiffrer. Mais il refusait. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça même s'il acceptait, même s'il lui hurlait que c'était son devoir.

_Je t'aiderai._

C'était une promesse. Et il la tiendrait.

Une idée lui vint. Ses jambes se mouvèrent. Il courut, dépassa Ash et atteignit le rocher où était posé le miroir. Ceux qui assistaient à la scène ne bougeaient pas, complètement stupéfaits. Ses mains agrippèrent le réceptacle. Il le souleva au-dessus de sa tête.

-Je ne t'abandonnerai pas! déclara-t-il à Kyoya.

Avant de balancer de toutes ses forces le miroir contre le sol. Le verre éclata. Le métal céda. Et le tout devint cendres. Les chaînes qui emprisonnaient Ash se dissolurent, brisant en même temps le lien qui le reliait à Kyoya. Le choc se peignit sur les traits d'Ash avant de laisser place à un air victorieux teinté de joie mauvaise.

-Je suis enfin libre.

_Fin du chapitre 14_


	15. Chapter 15: L'enfant des cendres

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 15: L'enfant des cendres**

Ash observa ses mains libérées avec fascination, savourant clairement sa sensation de liberté. Quand il fut remis de sa surprise, un sourire dangereux – de prédateur – se peignit sur ses traits, balayant entièrement l'aura de fragilité qui n'avait cessé de l'envelopper jusque-là. Il darda son regard de ténèbres sur Kyoya, donnant une fois de plus l'impression qu'il était le seul à exister à ses yeux. En un bond, il le rejoignit. Il était devenu nettement plus vivace et personne n'avait réussi à suivre son parcours.

-Je n'ai plus aucune raison de t'épargner à présent, déclara-t-il avec férocité.

Avant de continuer sa route. En passant à côté du vert, il effleura son bras puis disparut sans qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait le temps de réagir.

-Il faut le rattraper! rugit Kyoya.

-Attend! l'interpella Ginga alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lancer à la poursuite de l'esprit.

Le vert se tourna agressivement vers lui tandis qu'il franchissait la distance qui les séparait. Il ne prit même pas la peine de faire attention aux cendres du miroir tant il voulait le rejoindre rapidement.

-Tu as gâché notre chance de la vaincre! l'accusa Kyoya.

-Ça aurait eu le même résultat...

-Non! le coupa -t-il. Ça l'aurait assez affaibli pour que tu le bannisses! Maintenant, il a tous ses pouvoirs!

-Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de...

-De quoi? De m'avoir sauvé? Je suis déjà mort! Tu ne peux rien faire pour moi et tu n'es pas plus capable de vaincre Ash dans toute sa puissance!

Ginga accusa les paroles de Kyoya. Elles le blessèrent même s'il savait que c'était la colère et le désespoir qui le poussait à les dire: il avait sacrifié sa vie pour emprisonner Ash et, ironiquement, le rouquin avait totalement libéré l'esprit pour le protéger alors qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre...

-Calmez-vous! leur ordonna Tsubasa.

-Vous le regretterez quand il commencera à tuer, prédit Kyoya.

L'argenté planta son regard dans celui du vert.

-Ça ressemble _beaucoup_ à une mise en scène, lui fit-il remarquer. Il te menace avant de s'enfuir: tu ne crois pas que c'est un piège?

Kyoya pencha la tête sur le côté, songeur. L'idée n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire mais il y adhérait. Il passa distraitement sa main sur son poignet.

-Il faut quand même qu'on l'arrête...

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, attirant l'attention de Ginga. Le poignet de Kyoya touché par Ash arborait une coupure nette et verticale qui inquiéta le rouquin.

-Tu es blessé!

Kyoya observait ses blessures avec distance, comme s'il n'était pas concerné. Les autres frémirent de peur en comprenant l'étendue des pouvoir d'Ash: s'il était capable de blesser un mort – un fantôme qui plus est – avait-il une limite ou une quelconque faiblesse? Pour la première fois, les adolescents regrettèrent sincèrement d'avoir trouvé le miroir. Jusqu'à présent, le danger que représentait Ash avait quelque chose d'irréel: c'était seulement une histoire qu'un adolescent de leur âge leur avait raconté. Ça ressemblait à une histoire, à un roman d'aventure où les héros combattaient les méchants jusqu'à les vaincre. Maintenant, c'était bien trop réel à leur goût.

Ginga souleva doucement le poignet de Kyoya pour détailler sa blessure, loin de ces préoccupations.

-Ça te fait mal?

Le vert secoua la tête, perturbé par l'improbabilité de l'événement. Il retira doucement sa main de celle de Ginga.

-C'est pas important, dit le fantôme. On doit trouver un moyen d'arrêter Ash.

Ginga ramena son bras contre lui en opinant lentement. Ils avaient des priorités.

-Comment?

-On peut lui tendre un piège, proposa Tsubasa.

Ginga était surpris de ses interventions: après tout, l'argenté n'avait cessé de montrer son incrédulité envers l'ésotérisme et tout ce qui touchait au miroir.

-Comment?

-Ash a l'air de faire plus attention à Kyoya qu'à nous: il devrait lui servir d'appât et le conduire à un endroit où Ginga l'attendrait pour le bannir.

Ce plan avait des failles évidentes – comme le fait qu'Ash était bien plus puissant qu'ils ne pourraient jamais l'être, ou encore le fait qu'il pouvait comprendre leur stratégie – mais c'était le seul qu'ils avaient. Et, au vu des dégâts que l'esprit pouvait causer, ils n'avaient pas un temps illimité devant eux pour trouver de meilleures idées.

-Vous voulez que je l'amène où? s'enquit Kyoya, leur montrant qu'il acceptait son rôle.

-Au parc, répondit l'argenté.

-Quoi? s'étrangla King.

-Il y a beaucoup de gens là-bas! protesta Masamune.

Les ténèbres qui avaient envahi le ciel s'étaient encore étendues depuis la libération complète d'Ash. Elles s'étaient intensifiées, absorbant toujours davantage la lumière qui éclairait leurs pas. À part eux, il ne devait plus y avoir personne hors des murs du pensionnat. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à espérer que Tsubasa ait raison et qu'Ash tenait en priorité à se venger de Kyoya. Sinon, il commettrait un massacre et aucun d'entre eux n'aurait le temps – ni le pouvoir – de l'en empêcher.

Kyoya n'attendit pas d'entendre la suite de la dispute ni d'un éventuel changement de destination: il se précipita vers la direction où Ash était parti avec sa rapidité et sa légèreté inhumaines, leur rappelant que lui non plus n'appartenait plus à leur monde.

Ginga ne patienta pas davantage: il voulait absolument apporter son aide à Kyoya et il n'y parviendrait pas s'il attendait que ses amis se mettent d'accord. Il prit la direction du parc, leur arrachant des exclamations de surprise. Il traversa les quelques rangées d'arbres qui le séparaient de l'allée principale puis il fut à l'air libre. L'extérieur de Saint-Georges était aussi désert qu'il l'avait imaginé. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi. Ça donnait au lieu une allure sinistre.

Il ne s'appesantit pas sur le sujet et continua sa route, se demandant combien de temps il faudrait à Kyoya pour atteindre le parc – il ne se demandait pas «si», car il était certain que le vert réussirait. Enfin, il atteignit sa destination. Des pas derrière lui lui indiquèrent que ses amis l'avaient suivi. Il était content de savoir qu'ils étaient prêts à l'aider malgré le danger mais il se demandait si ce n'était pas trop dangereux pour eux de se trouver à proximité d'Ash alors qu'il serait fou de rage... La trahison de Kyoya – du moins, c'était ainsi que l'esprit le percevait – l'avait blessé plus qu'ils ne semblaient prêts à l'imaginer.

Ginga chassa ces pensées de sa tête: ce n'était pas le moment de compatir au sort d'Ash, pas alors que ce dernier n'avait aucun remords à tuer des innocents.

Rester à découvert lui semblait être une mauvaise idée. Il fit signe à ses amis de s'abriter sous le couvert des arbres avant de se diriger à l'opposée d'eux. Il se cacha à peine, sachant qu'Ash se rendrait rapidement compte de sa présence.

Il attendit. Une éternité semblait s'être écoulée depuis qu'il avait détruit le miroir. Pourtant, il savait que seules quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis.

Les ténèbres s'intensifiaient toujours. Elles se rapprochaient lentement, glaciales et voraces, réduisant peu à eu l'espace qui s'offrait à leur vue, lui donnant l'impression que son monde ne se limitait qu'à une simple bulle enveloppée d'obscurité.

Le souffle d'une bourrasque attira son attention. Le froid était devenu si intense que sa respiration formait de la buée et que ses doigts étaient engourdis. Le souvenir du tombeau glacial et sombre traversa son esprit tandis qu'il se redressait, paré à agir.

Tout d'abord, il n'y eut rien. Le silence revint en maître, l'étouffant. Le calme surnaturel qui régnait n'augurait rien de bon. Il annonçait même le tempête qui s'apprêtait à se lever et à tout dévaster sur son passage.

Un hurlement déchira le silence. Le cœur de Ginga manqua un battement tant son inquiétude était forte avant qu'il ne déchiffre la rage pure présente dans le cri. Personne n'avait été blessé. Pour l'instant.

Il se redressa, sur ses gardes, scrutant les alentours pour déterminer la provenance du danger. Le cri résonna de nouveau. La fureur de son propriétaire était si tangible qu'elle n'avait presque plus rien d'humain.

Ginga se tourna vers sa source. Une silhouette véloce se déplaçait entre les arbres. L'appréhension lui fit retenir son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse Kyoya. Il faillit soupirer de soulagement mais l'expression grave que le vert affichait l'en empêcha. Ce dernier articula une avertissement silencieux avant de continuer sa route jusqu'à la clairière. Au moment où il s'arrêta, une présence oppressante envahit l'espace. Ash avançait lentement dans leur direction, peinant à maîtriser son corps. Sa tête légèrement baissée et les cheveux qui dissimulaient ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à cacher l'intensité de sa colère. Tout ce qui était sur son chemin – l'herbe sous ses pieds, les pierres sur le sol, les arbres devant lui – tombait en cendres, créant un sillage de mort. Il ne maîtrisait plus du tout ses pouvoirs.

-Tu vas payer ta trahison.

Sa voix était devenue si basse et rauque qu'il fallait se concentrer pour distinguer ses paroles.

Ginga ferma les yeux, se concentrant entièrement sur Ash. Il devait l'arrêter et il le ferait mais , malgré tout le mal qu'il avait causé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de compatir au sort du pauvre adolescent emprisonné sans raison et abandonné de tous.

La sensation étouffante de pouvoir d'Ash se dissipa, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux. L'esprit millénaire avait tourné son visage vers lui, délaissant Kyoya qui semblait déjà songer à la suite des événements. Son regard n'exprimait plus que de la folie.

-Je te l'interdis!

Il se rua vers Ginga qui n'eut même pas un mouvement de recul. Il attendit qu'Ash soit à sa portée, lui attrapa le bras et...

Ils plongèrent tous les deux dans les ténèbres.

XXX

-Pas ici! N'importe où mais pas... là.

La voix s'était brisée à la fin de la phrase. Ginga ouvrit les yeux mais ça ne changea rien. Le monde était plongé dans d'épaisses ténèbres. L'air glacial qu'il respirait lui brûlait la peau. Il se leva difficilement et essaya de trouver une chose à laquelle s'accrocher.

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça?

La voix d'Ash résonnait, pleine de rancœur.

-C'est un accident, répondit le rouquin avec sincérité. Je voulais juste te faire passer dans l'Autre monde mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps.

-Fais-nous sortir de là!

Ginga avança vers lui, à l'aveuglette. Ses pied butèrent contre quelque chose, lui arrachant une exclamation de surprise. Il voulut se pencher pour savoir ce que c'était mais une main se referma sur son poignet et le força à reculer.

-Hé! protesta-t-il.

-Fias-moi sortir de là!

-Ce n'est pas en me menaçant que ça va arranger les choses!

La poigne d'Ash se resserra. Il semblait sur le point de rupture.

-Je ne voulais pas t'amener là, répéta Ginga doucement dans une tentative de l'apaiser.

Si l'esprit perdait le peu de raison qu'il lui restait, il n'aurait aucune chance de s'en sortir indemne même s'il pouvait se consoler en pensant que personne d'autre ne serait blessé.

-Faucheuse...

-Ce n'est pas la peine de me menacer.

-Je ne resterai pas ici, grogna Ash.

-Tu ne peux pas repartir non plus.

Le rouquin avait beau compatir à son sort, il était prêt à le laisser ici si c'était la seule façon de l'empêcher de faire du mal. Même s'il culpabiliserait... enfin, s'il parvenait à repartir sans se faire tuer.

La prise du fantôme se resserra encore, lui faisant mal. Il ne faudrait pas beaucoup de pression supplémentaire pour que l'os se brise.

-Tu dois partir, essaya-t-il encore une fois de le convaincre.

-Tu ne sembles pas te rendre compte de la situation, susurra Ash. Ici, nous sommes tous les deux sous forme d'esprits. Je peux te faire la même chose qu'aux amis de _Kyoya_.

Le nom était craché comme la pire des insultes.

-Ce sera juste un petit peu plus compliqué, Faucheuse.

Le pouvoir d'Ash se réveilla, l'étouffant. Il emplissait le peu d'espace qui les entourait et semblait vouloir l'écraser. Instinctivement, il posa sa main sur celle de l'esprit. Le pouvoir disparu totalement. Ses capacités de Faucheuse l'étonnaient au plus haut point. Il faudrait qu'il apprenne à les maîtriser, un jour. Ça simplifierait les choses.

La main d'Ash le lâcha avec vivacité. Bien qu'il ne voyait rien, il l'entendit faire un bond en arrière. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à un tel retournement de situation non plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?!

Sa voix tremblait encore plus que lorsqu'il avait reconnu le cachot.

-Comment je vais faire pour me venger si je n'ai plus de pouvoirs...? Rend-les moi!

Ginga soupira.

-Ça fait des milliers d'années, murmura-t-il. Plus aucune de ces personnes n'est vivante aujourd'hui. C'est inutile.

-Si tu parles de ces imbéciles qui m'ont sacrifié, je m'en suis déjà occupé, déclara-t-il d'une voix dégoulinante de dédain. Leurs familles n'avaient même pas de fantômes à pleurer... enfin, pour ceux qui étaient toujours en vie, bien sûr.

Ses paroles le glacèrent au plus haut point. Pour ces personnes qui n'avaient rien fait ainsi que pour...

-Tu as fait quoi à Kyoya? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Pas grand chose...

On pouvait percevoir un sourire fier dans sa voix.

-Il faut beaucoup de temps pour réussir à voir un résultat mais ça devrait finir par le détruire. Dans d'effroyables souffrances. Je l'aurais achevé avant qu'il ne souffre trop en souvenir de notre amitié mais, comme tu m'as emmené ici, je ne peux plus rien pour lui.

Ginga se sentit pâlir. Il devait impérativement repartir pour aider Kyoya. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner comme ça! Mais, avant tout, il devait mettre Ash hors d'état de nuire. Sinon, il risquait de le ramener avec lui en repartant. Et il ne pouvait pas le permettre.

Le silence qui régnait à présent le stressait. L'esprit ne parlait plus. Il ne faisait même pas le moindre bruit pouvant indiquer sa présence, comme s'il avait suivi le cours des pensées de Ginga. Ce dernier se tint sur ses gardes même s'il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

Une main encercla son poignet, le faisant sursauter. Elle était d'une froideur si extrême qu'elle lui brûla la peau.

-Fais-moi repartir, gronda Ash.

Ginga se tourna vers lui.

-Non.

La colère d'Ash s'intensifia tant qu'elle lui sembla devenir tangible. Ce n'est pas ça qui l'aiderait à le bannir. Il fallait juste qu'il ait une seconde de faiblesse.

-Tu t'es déjà vengé alors c'est inutile.

-Il m'a trahi aussi!

Ginga se figea. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il soit prêt à tuer autant de gens juste pour ça. Il s'obligea à reprendre son calme pour continuer de lui parler.

-C'est faux.

-Comment oses-tu?!

-Il t'a aidé, non? Quand il t'a fait sortir de ta prison. Tu aurais simplement pu rester avec eux et avoir une... existence normale. Si tu n'avais pas recommencé à tuer, il ne t'aurait rien fait.

La volonté d'Ash vacilla. Ginga en profita pour poser une main sur la sienne et le faire partir.

XXX

Ginga ouvrit lentement les yeux. La vive lumière du jour lui brûla les rétines mais il se força à les garder ouverts. Il était à demi-allongé sur le sol, soutenu par Kyoya qui lui adressait un regard interrogateur. Ses amis se tenaient en demi-cercle autour de lui, l'air inquiets. Un grand sourire illumina son visage, les rassurant sur son état.

Ils avaient réussi.

Ils avaient vaincu Ash.

_Fin du chapitre 15_ (et ouais, il y aura un épilogue ;p)


	16. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas (on l'aura compris en 15 chapitres...)

**Epilogue:**

La cloche annonçant la fin des cours résonna, sortant les élèves de leur apathie. Les professeurs eurent à peine le temps de leur donner les devoirs avant qu'ils ne sortent. Ginga salua ses amis et leur promit de les rejoindre au parc avant de partir de son côté. Il suivit un moment l'allée principale. Ses yeux tombèrent accidentellement sur le sillage destructeur qu'Ash avait laissé derrière lui. Plus d'une semaine avait passé depuis qu'ils avaient réussi à le vaincre mais le rouquin semblait être le seul à se souvenir de ces événements: dès qu'ils s'étaient réveillés le lendemain, ses amis l'avaient regardé étrangement quand il avait évoqué Ash et le miroir – même s'il n'était pas entré dans les détails. Il leur avait dit que l'histoire venait d'un livre qu'un ami lui avait raconté, même s'il détestait mentir. En fait, ils ne se souvenaient même pas de Kyoya.

Ginga arriva enfin à l'endroit où le vert et lui avaient convenu de se retrouver. C'était le petit espace où ses amis et lui avaient descellé le miroir. Tout le monde évitait instinctivement cet endroit, de sorte qu'ils pouvaient y parler tranquillement sans craindre d'être entendus. Enfin... que Ginga soit entendu et qu'on doute de sa santé mentale serait plus exact.

Kyoya était nonchalamment assis sur un rocher. Un imperceptible sourire s'afficha sur son visage quand il le vit arriver. Il le salua d'un hochement de tête tandis que Ginga le rejoignait.

-Tu vas bien? lui demanda le rouquin.

Le fantôme leva son poignet qui ne présentait plus aucune blessures: celles-ci avaient commencé à s'effacer dès qu'Ash était parti. L'avant-veille, il avait encore une fine cicatrice.

-Mieux que la dernière fois.

Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, écoutant seulement le vent dans les arbres.

-C'est dommage que les autres ne se souviennent de rien, finit par dire Ginga.

-C'est sûrement mieux comme ça.

-Tu crois?

Le fantôme haussa nonchalamment les épaules, mettant fin à cette discussion. Il n'était pas très bavard, surtout pour quelqu'un qui avait passé tant d'années sans personne à qui parler.

Ginga laissa quelques minutes s'écouler avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je suis désolé.

Kyoya lui adressa un regard interrogateur, l'incitant à continuer.

-De ne pas avoir réussi à t'aider à rejoindre tes amis.

Quelques jours après leur victoire, il avait proposé à Kyoya de le faire passer mais, étrangement, ça n'avait pas fonctionné sur lui. Ça les avait tous les deux rendu perplexe: il aurait dû réussir à faire passer n'importe quel esprit après avoir vaincu un fantôme aussi puissant qu'Ash.

Le vert haussa les épaules, comme si ça n'avait aucune importance.

-C'est plutôt sympa d'être ici sans avoir à surveiller un dangereux psychopathe. Je vais sûrement trouver de quoi m'occuper.

Ayant soudainement une idée brillante, Ginga se leva d'un bond sous le regard surpris de son vis-à-vis. Il se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire sur le visage, et lui tendit la main.

-On pourrait voyager ensemble et régler ce genre de problèmes jusqu'à ce qu'on comprenne pourquoi tu n'as pas pu aller de l'autre côté, non?

Kyoya observa la main tendue puis l'adolescent qui souriait avec innocence avant de sentir les traits de son visage s'adoucir.

-Pourquoi pas.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Ca fait bizarre d'être arrivé à la fin : Elle est un peu neuneu mais avec un héros comme Ginga, en même temps... Y'a pas beaucoup d'autres possibilités à part une fin complètement tragique x) (je l'aime bien, mais 'faut avouer que c'est un cas). En tout cas, je vous remercie tous d'avoir lu jusque là.

Sinon, je me demandais si ça intéresserait quelqu'un un OS où on verrait ce qui s'est passé pendant qu'Ash était dans le pensionnat avec Kyoya/Ryûga/Nile(désolée à Yamiko ;)/Wales.


End file.
